Blue Valentine
by EmilyElizabeth123
Summary: When new girl Sahira Shah falls for Greg Douglas what will make of her life? will she end of up living happily ever after, will her husband ruin things for her or will cold hearted Jac Naylor mess up there relationship? Read/Review?x  -Love Story-
1. Chapter 1

CHARACTERS: Sahira Shah, Antoine Malick, Chrissie Williams, Elizabeth Tait, Elliot Hope, Frieda Petrenko, Greg Douglas, Henrik Hanssen, Jac Naylor, Michael Spence, Oliver Valentine, Ric Griffin, & Sacha Levy.

**Chapter1****:** Sahira. *_opens on Sahiras first day at Holby City*_

Sahira Shah, the new Cardiothoracic Registrar, drives into the Holby City car park in her very flashy car, sports car no doubt, a beautiful, sky blue Porsche with a convertible roof and black leather seats. The first shot you get of her is as she's getting out of her car, you see her stunning high heel black shoes, and then you see her slim legs with black silk tights and her beautiful crème coat. She walks over to the doors, turns around to look at view and smiles to herself thinking *_its a brand new day of work, this better be fun!*_so she walks through the doors and the first face she see's is Elliot Hope, a nice friendly face. She begins her first day of work, her first day that will most certainly change her life... forever.

'you must be the new girl, Sahira Shah, am i right or am i right?' Elliot said this in his quirky voice whilst Sahira looks on at him, in her confused but cute look on her face, trying not to smile, she's thinking *_okay, he's a bit weird, but whatever floats your boat*_

'yes, im Sahira, and you are..?' said Sahira, sounding a little rude towards Elliot but not meaning too.

'oh, yes, sorry, im Elliot Hope and ill be showing you round on your first day, getting you to know all the places you will be working within whilst your here, firstly lets get you registered on the register'

So as Sahira and Elliot walked behind the desk to get her registered as one of the new doctors, she was looking round whilst walking at the hospital, she remembered coming here from when she was a little girl, she fell off her bike and broke her arm, sounds pathetic at the time but she was only 7 years old, except now, all the doctors and nurses had changed and she was again, just a little girl, in a scary hospital, but this time, she was the one who was saving people's lives, as she was daydreaming, she totally forgot about the real world, what she was going through at the precise moment, all she heard was:

'Sahira... Sahira...' coming from Elliot, she finally snapped out of her daydream and listened to what Elliot had to say.

'Sorry Elliot, i was just in my own little world there, won't happen again, so where do i sign up?' said Sahira, in a shocked voice as though she sounded scared as it was her first day she didn't know what expect from Elliot, he seemed nice enough, yet he could have a complete dark side to himself, some people these days can be really two faced!

'just here' said Elliot, with a friendly smile on his face, he seemed friendly and sure did smile friendly, so Sahira thought to herself that she would get on very well in this business. She kept her private life private but if the time ever comes to when she has mention her private life, it would have to be something major as Sahira Shah is a very secretive woman, nothing will break her, she's brave and if she's asked to keep a promise, she'll keep it, she's the kind of girl who you would love as your best friendly, loyal, kind and a shoulder to cry on. She'll keep her family life... private. Unless she really needs to discuss it.

So, she's all signed up, ready to go, and just as things were looking up, an old colleague of Sahira's turns up to greet her, its Henrik Hanssen, they used to work together in their old hospital until Hanssen decided to quit his job and move here. Until she was ready to leave that job, she knew if she gave Hanssen a call he could easily get her a place at Holby City General, as he's the head boss aswel as Ric Griffin. So that's how it all started really, Hanssen got Sahira a job at Holby City, and she hasn't regretted it since, till she sees him in the corridor, staring at her, she knew this was the point where all the questions were going to be asked and Hanssen was going to ask Sahira to do all his dirty work for him, like in the past, she was determined to change and say 'No' to him, but she didn't dare, so as they were getting closer, the panic started brewing and she couldn't find the words to say to Hanssen except...

'Hi, Hanssen' and she carried on walking, hoping that they wouldn't start a conversation but that never happens, she wished she never said anything to him but that would be like ignoring him and you can't ignore your potential boss, can you?

'Sahira! Nice to see you again, how's your first day going? Done anything yet? Do you like the place? Its' nice isnt it?' Said Hanssen, talking unusually fast for him.

'slow down, slow down!' said Sahira, in a breathless voice, trying to catch every word that Hanssen just said to her, trying to get back in the past just a few seconds so she can answer all those questions, maybe write them down next time. 'Okay, so Hanssen, what did you just say?' she says again.

'How's it going?' that was his first question, first of many as she knows Hanssen too well. She knows how annoying he can be, and how he always asks her to do his dirty work, she wasn't going to have any of it for the duration she was here for, but Hanssen always finds a way to get round her, much to Sahiras annoyance.

'Its going good thankyou, i haven't really done much, just looked around, ill probably get my first patient this afternoon or tomorrow, i can't wait, should be a good day' she says in her smiley voice, but she could see the look on Hanssen's face, he wanted something, but she didn't know what to make of it.

'Sahira, before you go, can i ask you something?' he didn't even give Sahira a chance to answer 'yes' or 'no' he just carried on straight away, 'you wouldn't mind keeping an eye on everyone would you? and keep me posted on what they are doing? I dont have the time but you will spend most of your days with all your colleagues, thankyou' Hanssen walked off but Sahira stopped him by saying in an annoyed voice 'you mean you want ME to spy on them? Why would you even think i would do that? Im not that kind of person, do it yourself!' she walked off before he even had a chance to make a comeback.

She was walking back to the desk in huff of annoyance, she slumped back in her chair and looked at some notes which was left for her, her first patient, tomorrow morning, at 9am, that means another early start for the morning, she was sick of them but she knew she had to do it to keep her job and most importantly to keep her annoying boss Hanssen happy.

Jac Naylor saw Sahira, slumped in her chair, she went over to her and looked her up and down. Sahira was getting paranoid so decided ask her whats up.

'Yes? Can i help you? have you got a problem?' said Sahira, in a voice which sounded grumpy but not meaning too.

'Im Jac Naylor, just thought id introduce myself to you as you will be working closely with me... unfortunately' then Jac walked off saying to Sahira 'you better be ready, this job gets tough, but you have to fight on and prove that you can do it, and working with me, well that's gonna be tough, as i'm not nice and take this seriously, im not working her to make friends or enemies, just to make sure im good at my job and ive been here for 3 years, so im not complaining, see you around!' she said this in her smug voice, and Sahira wasn't sure whether to take it serious or not, she thought to herself *_okay, well i suppose im gonna have to wait till tomorrow to find out*_

As the day was drawing to a close, Sahira was leaving her first day of many at Holby City, she said goodbye to everyone and headed out the door, ready to start her second day, bright and early, tomorrow morning...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2****: **

It was the second day of Sahiras new job, she again drove in the car park in her flashy sports car, her slim figure stepped out of the car and headed towards the door, _*another day*_ she thought, not really wanting to go in because of what Jac Naylor had said to her yesterday, but she knew she had to, she didn't want to lose her job on her second day now did she? That would just be really stupid.

'Nice to see you again, Sahira' said Jac coming up behind her making Sahira jump out of her skin!

'Woah! No need to do that' said Sahira 'you scared the life out of me!'

'Well, that's not going to happen is it?' said Jac in her smug voice like usual.

'What's that supposed to mean?' said Sahira, sounding shocked that her colleague would say something like that to her, she really didn't know Jac at all! She was in for more shocks for the upcoming days whilst working at Holby City.

'Oh, nothing really.' And she walked off.

'Bye then?' Sahira said in her mocking voice.

Sahira walked up to the desk and looked to see what was happening with her today, to her disappointment she looked at her notes and she wasn't too happy to see who she was working with today, it was Jac, the one she'd like to call 'the bitch' but she kept that to herself, like she does most things in her life. Many people knew she was very secretive but they all wanted to find out what she kept so secret, what was she hiding, she never talks about anything, but Jac Naylor would be sure to get something out of her, because she knows how to get round people...

'Sahira!' Jac shouted again. 'You're with me today, hurry up!'

'Coming!' Sahira says sounding very annoyed and just not really in the mood to talk to anyone, she had to spend the whole day with Jac Naylor, the one person who she wished she didn't have to spend a second with, so the whole day was going to be torture!

'Take your time why dont you?' Jac was getting impatient now.

'Sorry about that... actually no, im not sorry, what are we doing today? Can i have a look at the notes please?' Said Sahira in a voice that sounded like she was so confident, but she really wasn't, she just needed to sound confident so Jac didn't get the wrong impression.

'Not sorry? Where did that come from? You normally seem really nervous... enough of that, this patient is called Ron Burley, he's 34, and he has pains in his stomach, could you check these out for me please whilst i go check his other notes and his valuables, see if there's anyone i can contact for him?' says Jac, sounding unusually nice but not nice at the same time.

'Sure, i can do that, and dont sound to nice, dont want to strain yourself do you?' says Sahira in her sarcastic voice and just as Jac left she muttered under her breath _*ugh, why do i have to work with her all day? She annoys me!*_

She checked the patient over, she found out that he had appendicitis, so she made the call for him to go into theatre but she wasn't doing the operation, she had something else to think about, there was something she was keeping secret, though she didn't know how long she could keep it for.

'Michael!' shouted Sahira 'is it alright if i go on my break now, i need to make this important phone call and i have to ring now before its to late? Really sorry.' Said Sahira, she sounded panicky, probably the most scared/nervous that Michael had heard her before.

'sure you can, are you sure everything's alright, you can always come to one of your colleagues if you have any problems, they'll be sure to help you' said Michael sounding really concerned.

'im fine, honestly, i just really have to make this phone call, thankyou!' Sahira shouted that as she ran off out the hospital and round the corner onto the bench near the road. She looked so fragile, the most fragile you've ever seen her, she looked at her phone to find she had 10 missed calls, and 22 texts messages from various people asking where she was and that she really needed to come see them. She was getting so worried now, she couldn't stop shaking as she dialled the number, her sisters number, she was shaking so much, there were tears in eyes as she knew what was going to happen when her sister, Sarah, answered the phone...

'it's mum' said Sarah, she was already crying on the phone, she knew what her worlds meant, as her mum had been suffering from Cancer for a few years now and she knew that she didn't have long left, those were the words she dreaded to hear, she didn't want to believe them, yet she didn't know want to put the phone down on her sister, she let her carry on, even though she really didn't want to hear it, but she needed to hear it, she needed to.

'it's mum, she's died' Sahira repeated her sister 'she's died? No, no, no she hasn't, she cant have!' this time she was screaming it down her phone, saying it over and over, it wasn't sinking in, she was refusing to believe it. He sister was trying to calm her down on the phone, it wasn't working, Sahira was now shaking so much that she couldn't control her tears. Sarah hung up after explain all the other details to Sahira.

She got up of the bench, she walked so slowly back towards the hospital, she looked so fragile, she didn't really believe that, that just happened, as she was walking, she brushed her hair, wiped her eyes, her makeup was smudged, she didn't care, all that was going round her head was 'my mum's dead, my mum's dead' over and over, trying to make it sink in, it was working, she didn't believe it , she didn't want to believe it, she just didn't!

She got to the doors, brushed herself down, and looked like a normal sophisticated woman, smart and pretty, apart from the smudged makeup. She walked through the doors, trying not to give away any emotion of what had just happened. She looked up from the floor as she walking in to see Hanssen, he looked annoyed, angry, she looked at her watch and saw it was half past 2, she was 20 minutes late from her break.

'and where have you been?' Hanssen shouted, 'you're late! Where have you been?'

Sahira just looked up at him and said 'sorry' her voice sounded really timid and fragile, then looked straight back down again and walked off, not even giving an explanation to why she was so late, he watched her walk off, not asking any questions. And just as Sahira thought she was out the way of nosy people, Jac came up from a corner, and we all know Jac wants to know everyone's secrets.

'Sahira, where have you been? you were meant to be here half an hour ago!' said Jac, in her annoying voice. Before Jac could say anything else, Sahira just walked off but got stopped by Jac's hand on her arm, she looked down at her arm and saw Jac's hand, she looked up at Jac with tears in her eyes, but before they fell she stopped them and wiped them away, not wanting Jac to know that she was vulnerable right now.

'sorry' said Sahira again, that's all she get our right now, no other words, she didn't know any other words at the moment, she didn't know what to say.

'is everything okay? Sahira?' said Jac, sounding very sympathetic, and Jac Naylor, never sounds sympathetic! This is a first for her.

'im' she paused for a second 'fine... thanks' then she walked off, she didn't know where she was going, but she eventually found herself heading towards the locker room, she checked if it was empty, she saw that no one was in there so she sat herself down on the bench, and all the tears and emotions that she had held in for the past half an hour all came flooding out, she cried and cried, she didn't think she could stop. She thought she was crying alone, but she didn't realise that behind the closed door of the locker room was Greg, listening to her cries he wanted to just go in there and comfort her but he just didn't know what to do...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3**

Sahira finally stopped her tears yet her heart was aching, she wanted her mum to comfort her, she needed her, but she wasn't here anymore, her sister had left the funeral arrangements with her because she was going to America for 6 months, she wouldn't make her own mums funeral but that holiday had been booked since before their mum even had cancer, she booked it for 2011 because she knew would have the money for it by then, she had a good paying job so it was okay for her. But Sahira didn't know how to do it, she didn't want to arrange her own mums funeral, she couldn't find the thoughts on what to do, where to have it, what everyone was going to wear, what music, it was all spinning around her head and she started crying again, this time more, uncontrollable sobs, she was shaking, she needed someone, someone to hold her, and just as she thought no one was going to, the door opened, she didn't turn around, but it was Greg, coming to see if she was okay, Greg saw her, hands on her head and crying into them, he didn't know what to do, what to say, but he found the word, just a little word, a normal word...

'Sahira?' said Greg in a comforting voice. 'Are you okay?'

Sahira looked up, not to Greg, as he was behind her, she looked up at the wall, wiped her tears and turned around to face him, she didn't how to find the words without crying again.

'im...' her words trailed off, she could feel the tears starting again, she didn't want to cry.

'Sahira?' Greg was now sounding more concerned now, his voice went into different pitch. 'are you sure you're okay?'

'i think so, its just i... i got some news, that's all, nothing to worry about, honestly, I'll be fine. Thanks for caring, Greg' said Sahira, her voice sounded shaky, it didn't sound like real Sahira everyone knows.

Greg knew something wasn't right, yet he didn't know what to say, couldn't find the words, he didn't want to push her into saying anything she didn't want to say. So he went over to her, sat down next to her on the bench, he put her arms around her and pulled her into a hug, she didn't mind, she went along with it and pushed in closer to him, her head went into the gap between his neck and shoulder, she just sat there, crying silent tears, Greg hugged her tighter, she responded by pushing in closer.

'you dont have to tell me whats wrong, if you dont want to, we can just stay here for a bit, if you like?' said Greg.

'i, i want to tell you, but, but, i can't find the words, to say, its hard, i can't think straight at the moment, i just need to stay here, for a while, i dont know if i want to be on my own, or not, i just dont know what to do right now, sorry, i know im not making any sense, sorry' Sahira said this, she was weak, her voice sounded like she was straining to speak.

'if you want me to go, I'll go?' Greg said, his voice still sounding concerned.

'no, thats no what i meant, i mean, i dont know what i meant, i cant make sense right now, every things just a blur.' Said Sahira, she finally stopped crying and was making a bit more sense that before.

Greg realised he had a very important patient to see. 'im sorry Sahira, in really have to go, will you be okay? Do you want me to tell anyone where you are?' said Greg.

'no, no Greg, please, dont, ill come out in a minute, you should out first and make sure no one's there because i dont want them to get the wrong idea, please? Thankyou' Said Sahira, sounding nervous and upset.

'okay, i promise, i won't tell anyone' Greg said, he stood, but before he stood up Sahira pulled him closer to her, they looked at each other, gazing into each other's eyes, Greg's are we're dark blue, they almost looked brown, they were shining. Sahiras eyes were big dark brown eyes, they looked in for a while and then Sahira moved forward, staring at Greg's lips, Greg moved forward to Sahira, their lips pressed together, then kissed, it was so moving, so cute, just like heaven. They kissed for what felt like ages yet it was only a few minutes.

'oh, god, sorry Greg!' said Sahira, sounding shocked.

'its fine, i really have to go now, see you later!' Greg looked as though he didn't want that to happen yet he was screaming inside, he's admired Sahira from a distance loads of times, he's liked her since she set foot in the Hospital, but now he was running away, why? He asked himself, it wasn't just because he had something to do, he was scared, yes scared, he didn't know if Sahira would just think of it as a big mistake because she's upset.

'where have you been, Greg? You were meant to start 10 minutes ago! You're late!' said Hanssen in his angry and very scary voice.

'So sorry Hanssen, ill go now, i just need to find my car keys' Said Greg in a panic, he didn't tell Sahira that he was going on a course for 2 weeks down in Cardiff, he didn't even have her number, and to be honest he didn't even know why he was so concerned, they weren't even going out, they had kissed, once, that was nothing, they didn't pull away from each other but it was just a kiss? So as Greg left, he found his keys, said goodbye to Hanssen, and left.

'Goodbye Greg, good luck!' shouted Hanssen!

Now everyone was focusing on Sahira, she was still in the locker room, crying, not as much as before, but she knew she had get out and get on with her work. She was worried about Jac, if she left and bumped into Jac, she would get her head bitten of by her, she knew what she was like when someone was late and meant to be working with her for the day! Sahira eventually found the strength to get up and make herself look decent, she redid her makeup but the tears were still falling, silent tears, they just fell from her eyes without any noise. She straightened herself out and left the locker room, Sahira kept wiping her face to free her tears. And there she was, Jac, staring at her as she was walking towards her, she thought to herself *_stop crying Sahira, you dont want anyone to know that you're upset, your confident and sexy, dont make yourself weak and helpless, just dont_*

'and where have you been!' Jac shouted, she was angry, very angry, first off she half an hour late, next thing you know she vanished where no one could find her and now she was 1 hour late, in total she 90 minutes late, she missed her other patients, they had to be taken over by other doctors and nurses and no could find her.

'sorry Jac, i didn't realise what the time was' said Sahira 'i was just in the locker room and...' Jac cut her off in mid sentence.

'i dont wanna hear it Sahira! Get to work, now!' Jac shouted.

Then Sahira heard a comforting voice, it was Chrissie Williams, 'Sahira, are you okay?'

'im fine, i think, thankyou' said Sahira.

'you dont look fine, do you want to talk about it?' Chrissie said, sounding concerned.

'i dont know, not really but its soon going to come out, but i can't really say it, i dont want to...' she trailed off, 'i dont want to cry again'

'cry? Why? Sahira? Is something wrong with you, are you.. are you ill?' said Chrissie, sounding really worried.

'no, no, is nothing like that, honestly, its just, its just that my mum, i got a phone call of my sister saying that she, died, passed away and i dont really know how to cope with it, i dont know what to do, my sisters left me with all the preparations, i just, i dont know' Sahira said this so fast that all Chrissie got was that her mum had died and she didn't know how to cope.

'Sahira, im so sorry' Chrissie said whilst pulling Sahira into a hug, she didn't mind, she really needed a hug right now, she didn't know where Greg had gone, she didn't want to ask in case anyone got the wrong idea, but she knew in heart that she liked Greg, but she was married, with two kids and she loved her husband dearly, and her children even more, she didn't want wreck and break her family, but we all know that once you have feelings for someone else, there so strong and you can't help but fall in love with someone else, and thats what Sahira had done, and she didn't know what to do, she really didn't want to be the one to do this to her family, but, the innocent and kind hearted Sahira Shah had fallen in love with handsome Greg Douglas and she didn't know what to make of it, most of all she didn't know what to make her future with her family and she was scared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter4**

1 week later, after she had found out about her mum, still everyone was oblivious to what was going on, Greg was still on his course, yet no one told her about it, she had find out from a whispered conversation between Spence and Hanssen! She was annoyed, she didn't have his number, but they had each other's email addresses, if Greg was serious about this, he would of dont the decent thing and emailed, yet she was thinking she was thinking the same thing, why hadn't she emailed him to ask where he was? She felt nervous, maybe he felt the same, so many times she had his email in her address box, all she could type was 'Hi Greg' then backspaced the letters and closed down the page, she didn't know why, but every so often she would do the same, type the letters, backspace them and close down the page, she needed to know where he was, but didn't know why, she had a husband and children, what was she doing!

'Sahira? Are you daydreaming!' said a mocking voice coming from Jac, 'you can't fall asleep' laughs Jac.

'i'm not asleep, im just thinking, i need to do something, i dont start till 10, and its only half8!' snapped Sahira, she wasn't in the mood, she was preparing her mums funeral, she didn't know what she would of wanted. She didn't know the flowers, food, clothing, she was confused, she wanted to cry but she knew she couldn't, she didn't want to seem weak!

'sorry i asked!' Jac snapped back.

Jac walked over to Chrissie, 'whats the matter with Sahira? Do you know Chrissie?' she asked, trying to find out everything about everyone.

'yes, i do know, but i think you should hear it from Sahira. Not me, its not my place to say' said Chrissie, keeping her friends secret, secret.

'ha! Like she'd tell me, she doesn't trust me with anything' Jac said, not sounding surprised because she does always blurt out peoples secrets once she's heard them, its who she was, and she wasn't going to change, its like the motto, you either love me or hate me, and thats who she was!

Sahira knew that they were talking about her, she didn't bother going up to them, until something snapped in her, she stormed up to Jac and Chrissie and blurted it all out.

'you really want to know whats going on Jac? Do you?' snapped Sahira.

'yes, i mean no, well...' Sahira stopped Jac from speaking.

'let me tell you whats going on, for the past week, ive had to be dealing with something which I'd rather not deal with thankyou, my mum, she died last week, thats why i was late back to work, thats why i was weak, i still am weak, i dont know what to do, i dont know how to cope, i dont really want to be here right now, but i dont want to lose my job, i have to be here, i need to be distracted because i dont want to cry again, if i cry, i won't stop, i know i wont! Its hard and i dont know what to do!' Shouted Sahira with tears in her eyes and her voice going all croaky like she was about cry and not stop.

'oh, Sahira, im really sorry, i didn't know, if i knew i would of...' Sahira stopped her again.

'you would of what? Been nice to me? I doubt that Jac, its who you are, your an evil bitch, and you're not going to change, you said so yourself, you won't change, people like you won't ever change, and we have to deal with it, i feel sorry for these people, they have had to deal with you for 3 years, me? Only about 3 weeks! Ugh, excuse me! I really have to go right now, to refrain myself from hitting you, i'll probably apologise soon but for now, just leave me alone!' snapped Sahira, she knew she had hurt Jac so much by saying all those things but she wasn't in the mood.

'she didn't mean to say that.. Jac, Jac!' Chrissie shouted after her, but Jac was having none of it, she stormed after Sahira and just as she was heading out the door, she grabbed Sahiras arm.

'Sahira, you have no right to speak to me like that! Who do you think you are? I was trying to be nice but no i won't be nice anymore, get to work, before you saying, i dont care, i did, but i dont anymore, you need to learn to respect, you mum has died, if you couldn't cope you shouldn't be here, either go home or get your head down and do some work!' Jac snapped back.

Jac left her, and Sahira was just sat outside, she didn't know what to do, she wanted her mum, but the right thing to do was to get back to work and plan her mum's funeral when she was home. She plodded back into the Hospital, and just as Jac promised, she told everyone about her mum, so she got back on the Darwin ward, and nurse, Elizabeth came up to her.

'Jac told us about your mum, why didn't you tell us? We all could of helped with everything, you should have to go through these things on your own, there's no need' said Elizabeth in her really friendly voice, Sahira and Elizabeth didn't get off on the right foot, it was most certainly the wrong foot. When Sahira arrived on her first day, Elizabeth was there to welcome her, they seemed to get on at first but in the evening when they were all down the bar, they all had a drink, and Sahiras not nice when she's drunk, she tells the truth, and she didn't like Elizabeth, she told her everything that she hated about her, like she has a big nose and she legs like tree trunks, yet none of that was true, she had a figure to die for just like Sahira, she was sexy and sassy. And this left Elizabeth in tears and she went home early that night, after that, Sahira didn't remember a thing until Olivier Valentine, showed her the morning after, he recorded it on his phone but the thing was Sahira really couldn't remember saying all this, she totally forgot and had this biggest hangover, it was so bad she was physically sick for about an hour!

'i dont know why i didn't tell you, any of you, im sorry, i just didn't know how to tell you without crying, its been hard, im sorry, you can still help out? I haven't really done anything for the funeral yet, its hard, i dont now what to do for it, i dont know where to book it, i need, i need...' she trailed off, she wanted to say she needed Greg she needed, she needed him for one of his hugs and a kiss on the... cheek. She did mean lips but her head was saying cheek.

'what do you need?' Elizabeth asked sounding concerned about Sahira.

'to be alone' said Sahira, and walked off back to the famous locker room where she and Greg had shared their first kiss, hopefully their first kiss of many, she liked him, most importantly, she loved him, she didn't know how to tell her tell her husband, she also loved her husband, so much and her children mean the world to her, she didn't want to lose any of them, she didn't want to be the one to rip her family apart!

Elliott found Sahira in the locker room, Elliott was comforting but not as comforting as Greg. 'Sahira, there you are, everyone is worried about you, even Jac...' Sahira stopped him.

'Jac? Jac is worried about me? I doubt that, she's the one who blurted it all out, when i wasn't ready to tell anyone, i didn't want to tell anyone, i needed to get my head around it first, i need to, i still haven't!' Sahira snapped, she didn't mean to, she was upset.

'maybe you should go home? be with your husband?' Elliott asked?

'no, no ill be fine, honestly' said Sahira.

Now, we all know that Sahira Shah is a very secretive person, but Jac had found a way to know all her secrets, she had found her file, from when she was a little girl, when she came here when she was 7 years old. She found out something that was sure to be explosive, not only did Sahira come here for a broken arm, her mum brought her here because she was concerned about some bruises on her stomach, Jac started to suspect something, Sahira didn't mention anything about her father, no one knew where her father was, were those bruises something to do with what her father had done to her when she was a little girl? She wanted to ask, so she headed off to the locker room to find Sahira.

Sahira was in the locker room, Elliott had left, and she was there on her own, on her laptop, looking for churches to have her mum's funeral, looking at coffins, and flower arrangements.

'Sahira?' Jac came up to her.

'what do you want?' Sahira asked her in her grumpy, really annoyed voice.

'ive just found something out...' she trailed off because Sahira was about to tell her something.

'oh, so, let me guess, you've now been snooping about my notes, what have you found out this time?'

'what were those bruises on your stomach when you were a little girl?'

'oh, god, seriously? You really wanna know my life story, every little detail, every little secret? Have you really got enough time?' snapped Sahira, she wasn't in the mood.

'im concerned, im not really nice but im just concerned? What were they?'

'my dad' Sahira suddenly blurted out.

'your dad? What did he do?' Jac said now, sounding even more concerned.

'i was 7, he, he...' she trailed off. This time Jac moved up to her and sat down beside her, put her arm around Sahira.

'you can tell me?' Jac said,

'but you have to promise, you have to promise not to tell anyone, i dont want this getting out, im over it, and i had totally forgotten about it till you mentioned it'

'i promise' just those two simple words made Jac sound nice and friendly.

'my dad, he hit me, i was just seven and it carried on until he left because mum found out, it went on for about 5 years' Said Sahira, she was shaking so Jac, unusually, gave her a hug.

2 days later, Jac had kept to her word, she didn't tell anyone, they were both surprised, she normally told everyone, anyone's secrets 5 minutes later, but she didn't, she wanted Sahira to trust her, she wanted to make friends, and that, was very unlike hard-hearted Jac Naylor.

It was Sahiras mums funeral, she finally finished planning it and it was time to go ahead with it, she missed work for it but was coming in after it, as it was a busy day at Holby today. She arrived at the funeral to be greeted by Jac, Sahira needed some support and Jac was there, her husband was also there but her children were with her husband's mum, she didn't want them to be upset, she didn't want them to remember her mum, there grandma, this way.

'thankyou so much for coming, it means alot' said Sahira.

'its okay Sahira' Jac smiled.

Sahira turned to her husband, Harry, 'and thankyou, for coming to, i couldn't have done this without you, i love you' as Sahira said those words, they didn't feel right, they felt like they should of been said to Greg, she was really falling for Greg and she didn't have a clue how to stop it.

As the funeral came to a close, Sahira couldn't stop her tears, her husband gave her a hug and kissed her lips.

'its going to be okay babe, we'll get through this, i promise' said Harry, his words were comforting but she didn't feel right in his arms anymore, they weren't as strong as Gregs, thats all she could think about, Greg this, Greg that.

'thankyou babe, i really should get back to work, i need to be there, distract myself, love you' and Sahira walked off with Jac.

'you seemed a bit frosty with him Sahira? Is everything okay between you two?' Jac mentioned.

'everything's fine, i think' Sahira said this not sounding to sure with the way she was saying it.

'are you sure? Any way we should be getting back, come on' Jac put her arm around her.

They were back at the hospital. She needed to distract herself, so she went towards the desk, everyone asking her if she was okay and ready to come back to work, she kept saying yes and yes and was getting annoyed with all these questions, but as she turned around to go outside, to her delight, she saw Greg, standing in the doorway of the Hospital, with a smile on his face just for her, he was back from his course early, and thats the smile she really needed to see, she knew that smile was hers and hers alone, she smiled back, the first proper smile since her mum had died, the first proper smile since Greg and Sahira had kissed. She was happy, for the first time in ages, she was really happy, she loved Greg, and thats the only thing she knew was the truth right now, she was over the moon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

Sahira went over to Greg, no one was looking so she took him outside, and round the side where no one else could see them. They kissed. It felt like heaven, shed be craving a kiss like for weeks and she finally got in, she was happy, the happiest shed been since their last kiss.

'what was that for?' Greg asked.

'i missed you, is that okay?' Sahira asked in her flirty voice. And her long eyelashes fluttering.

'thats fine, because, i missed you too' Said Greg, he was smiling, and they kissed again.

Sahira was so happy, she couldn't express her happiness. It was like it was meant to be, they were meant to find each other, they were really, truly, meant to be together. It was just smallest problem, Greg knew he couldn't really have Sahira, she was married, with two little boys, and he didn't want them to be ripped apart by their relationship. They knew it was wrong but they couldn't help it, they needed to be together, so they decided to slope off, Greg wasn't due back to work for another 2 days and Sahira casually texted Jac to say she was going home because she didn't think she could cope with everyone in the Hospital, especially if someone died, it would bring back to many memories of earlier, at her mums funeral.

So Sahira and Greg, went away, they made sure no one could see them, Greg drove off in his car whilst Sahira jumped into her car, she followed Greg back to his house, as he was single, and Harry, Sahiras husband would be at her house with her little boy as the eldest was 7 so he was at school but the youngest was only 2 and a half. She followed him until she reached a deserted place, and saw his house, it was beautiful, golden bricks and rosemary around the door, there was an archway around the door, it looked stunning!

Sahira parked up her car and got out of the car 'this is beautiful' she smiled to Greg.

'thankyou. This is my home and i love it, come in, I'll show you around' Greg smiled back.

The carpets were crème and the walls were a light brown, with a tint of mahogany, again, she thought to herself, *_this is beautiful_*

'do you want a drink?' asked Greg. 'ive got tea, coffee, orange juice?'

'yes, tea please' Sahira said, with a hint of a smile, she could stop smiling, this was perfect, she wanted to be with Greg, she needed to be with Greg. Then she thought, what would Harry make of all this, she didn't want to think about it, but it popped into her head, just like magic, she tried to get rid of it, but it was there, she was thinking about it, she couldn't stop herself.

'here you go' and Greg put the tea down by her side. 'everything okay?'

'thankyou, and yes everything is perfect, well its more than perfect' said Sahira, she was so happy.

'im glad, there's something i need to tell you, i hope you dont get the wrong idea about this but...' he trailed off.

Sahira looked worried, has she got the wrong impression, was this just a fling, she didn't want to be heartbroken, she loved Greg, but she didn't know if he loved her.

'what is it Greg, please tell me?' Sahira persisted.

'i, i, i love you...' Greg said, looking worried, but Sahira smiled, she had the biggest smile on her face and with that she said:

'i love you too, dont need to look so worried, i was so scared it was just me who had the feelings towards you, im so happy you feel the same' said Sahira.

Greg and Sahira gazed into each other's eyes, they knew what they wanted to happen, but they didn't know if they could, in case Harry found it when she went home, but she wanted to, so much, she loved him, he loved her, it was what she wanted from the first time she had ever saw Greg. So with this in her mind, Greg suddenly stood up, took Sahira by the hand and led her upstairs into the beautiful bedroom, with beige walls and pure white boarder and skirting boards. And what happened next was just magical for Sahira and Greg of course.

'that was amazing' said Sahira, out of breath.

'you mean, you were amazing' smiled Greg, also out of breath.

It was still early, so Sahira and Greg got changed and decided to on a walk, they left Greg's car on the drive to make things less suspicious in case anyone drove past the house to see Sahiras car, it was the safest option, maybe it was risky but it was the safest. They got into Sahiras car, and drove off, they decided to go to these beautiful gardens but as they were half way to them there pagers went off, there had been a major accident and they needed everyone on board, they drove hone as quickly as they could, jumped into their separate cars and went off to the Hospital, they got there within half an hour and saw the chaos that had happened, it was a school bus, it had crashed and spun over and landed upside down.

'THERE YOU ARE!' shouted Spence, 'where the HELL have you been?'

'sorry!' they both said, and ran to the locker room to get changed.

They went out and saw it was all kicking off. Everyone around them were shouting words that panicked everyone else. Words like: 'THERES A LITTLE GIRL, ABOUT 10, SHE HAS A RUPTURED SPLEEN! GET HER TO THEATRE NOW BEFORE ITS TOO LATE!' the little girls mum was beside herself, panicking and crying, uncontrollably shaking. Luckily the little girl had a got to theatre in time and was saved, Sahira went over to the mum and sat with her and told her the news, she was delighted and gave Sahira a hug, she told her it was nothing to do with her, that it was Elliott Hope who did all the work, but she didn't mind, Sahira was the one telling her that her little girl was okay, thats all she needed to hear.

Eventually it all died down, no one had been seriously hurt, and everyone who had were all alive, it was the most manic Sahira has seen the hospital since she arrived, despite everything, she couldn't shake the smile of her face, she loved the fact that Greg loved her as much she loved him, it was really magical. Their eyes locked, and her smiled widened, until she saw something out the corner of her eye, it was her husband, Harry, her eyes suddenly looked away from Greg and his perfect gleaming smile, and locked with Harry. He looked annoyed, she was praying that hadn't found out or seen her with Greg, she walked over to him, scared and nervous.

'Harry? What are you doing here, are the kids okay?' Sahira said this sounding worried about her little boys.

'yes, they are fine, im just concerned about you, i heard there was a major accident, and Jac had to page you a few times before you got the message? Where were you?' Harry said this with a hint of anger in his voice.

'i was, i was driving in the car, i needed to get away for a bit, my head was spinning with the thoughts of everything, i needed a drive' Said Sahira quickly before she accidently spilled the truth of where she was. Truth is, she wanted to spill where she was, she wanted to tell him where she was, but she knew it would break her heart and most of all she really didn't want to do that, she didn't want to risk it, she loved her boys, but she'd fallen out of love with harry, not just because of Greg, but because she just simply didn't love him anymore.

'oh, okay then babe, I'll see you at home?' Asked Harry.

'yes, i won't be home till late, my shift doesn't finished till 11pm, dont wait up babe'

'see you later, i love you' Harry said this so elegantly, but Sahira hesitated. About a minute later she said:

'i love you too' she didn't feel right saying it, she only wanted to say it to Greg, and Greg alone. Thats all it was meant for, except she had to strain and say it to her husband, now she really didn't like they sound of that 'her husband' it just didn't seem right, she wished so hard that she had found Greg before and got married to him, but she couldn't do that, she had to live with Harry and have a fling with Greg as much as she could, she had to make up excuses of where she had been, she didn't like making them up but its the only that Greg and Sahira could be together, and they really wanted to be together.

It was 9:30pm, he shift was almost over, just another hour and half to go, she didn't want to go home, so before her shift finished, she grabbed Greg, and went into the locker room, it was empty.

'Greg, i want to tell Harry, im so scared he's already found out about us, i have to tell him myself.' Sahira said this quickly not sounding to sure about it.

'i dont think thats a good idea, im really not sure about it, what if he goes mental, i dont want you getting hurt babe, i dont!' persisted Greg.

'ill be fine, i promise, i need to tell him, just in case, i have too!' Sahira persisted even more and Greg couldn't argue with her, he didn't want to argue anyway.

'you best be alright, if anything happens to you, if he does anything to you!' Greg shouted.

'you won't do anything about it Greg! I dont want you to get involved! Your involved with me, not me and him, just me and i would really love to keep it that way, please' she smiled at Greg, that warm smile that told him that everything was hopefully going to be okay but she was wrong.

Greg kissed her on the lips to reassure her that he loved her and would wait forever if he had to.

'what was that for? I mean im not complaining because your amazing' Asked a shocked Sahira.

'no reason, just thought id kiss you, i know you like it' said Greg cheekily.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door and Ric burst through the door, Sahira and Greg stood up so quickly, worried if Ric had seen them, but he didn't, he just shouted

'GREG! Your needed in Theatre, didn't you get you page?'

'No, i never got it, sorry, ill be there now!' Greg shouted back.

Ric left and before Greg left he kissed Sahira quickly on the cheek and se blushed and her tummy just turned into a lot of butterflies which were just fluttering around in her stomach, she stood up but her legs turned to jelly and she had to quickly sit back down again, no one had this affect on her, not even Harry and she was meant to love him.

Sahira got back into her scruffs and walked out the locker room, it was time for to go home, she didn't want to, she saw Greg, longing to kiss him in public, she needed to, thats all she was craving. She left eye contact with Greg and headed towards her car, and drove off out of the car park. But what she didn't know was that at home was Harry, sitting on the sofa in the darkness, waiting for his loving wife to come home, Sahira didn't know that Harry had seen them outside Greg's house, as they kissed under the archway, he was waiting to get revenge on his sweet wife, she knew that she wasn't meant to mess with Harry but she couldn't help it. Greg was at home, planning something, something that Sahira wasn't going to like at all, he was angry and when he's angry, who knows what he could do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter6**

Sahira was half way home when he phone went off, she had a text message, she pulled up somewhere and the message read 'i love you, forever.' It was off Greg, she knew that he wanted her to be with him, it was just a matter of telling Harry.

She set of again, she was just 5 minutes away from her house and was getting nervous, she didn't know how Harry would take it, yet she didn't know that he already knew. It was getting late, later than Sahira had originally said she would be back, it was Greg's fault their kiss goodbye lasted longer than it was meant too, its was full with passion and Sahira wanted more, just like earlier, when they were alone in Greg's bedroom, she wanted more of that, she loved him and there was nothing she could do about it.

She arrived at her house and went through the front door, her husband was there, and he didn't look the slightest bit happy, Sahira looked scared, she could see it in her eyes that she knew about Greg, knew everything about what had happened.

'where the hell have you been!' Shouted Harry.

'work, i told you id be back late!' Sahira snapped back.

'do NOT shout at me, Sahira! You ought to know better!'

'you can't tell me what to do! You have no control over me!' Sahira was scared, her voice was trembling, her eyes started to fill with tears.

'oh, i can' Harry hissed.

Sahira ran to the front door only to find it had be locked and the keys were nowhere to be found, she was terrified, she didn't know what to, she tried to escape yet she couldn't find no way out, she tried so find the keys, she ran into the kitchen, there was no sign of them, she'd never seen Harry like this before, they first met when she was in Uni, doing a training course to become a doctor, it what she wanted to do and she was now for filling her dream, he seemed so nice, she fell in love with him straight away, and never knew that they'd get married and have 2 beautiful little boys!

'where are the children?' Sahira asked sounding scared.

'they're with my mum, dont worry, their safe, i just didn't want them to see anything that was going to happen' Greg said.

'whats going to happen?' Sahira didn't like the sound of this, she was sacred enough, she wanted to get out but she couldn't, she wanted to find Greg, she needed him, harry was scaring her, so much.

'i know' hissed Harry.

'know what?' Sahira said this in a confused voice, not wanting to let it slip.

'dont play dumb with me Sahira, you know what you have done! You and that Greg, i saw you! i followed you, you and him, snogging under the archway! Dont try to deny it, you know what you have done!' shouted Greg.

'you, you saw us?' Sahira sounded petrified.

'yes, aw, little Sahira sounding all scared because she hasn't got new boyfriend Greg to hold her hand, who the hell do you think you are, thinking you can have an affair with someone else from work and not thinking I'd find out, you know i ALWAYS find out everything that you do! So dont you DARE deny it this time!' shouted Harry.

'im sorry, please, can i just go, i won't say anything, please, please harry, your scaring me!' Sahiras voice was shaking.

'oh you think im just going to let you go running back to Greg, crying on his shoulder, i dont think so Sahira! This is what you get for being a bitch to me and for SLEEPING with Greg!' Harry raised his hand and slapped Sahira around the face.

Sahira fell to the floor, she was curled up in a ball, knees to her head, clutching her face, she got up, and looked in the mirror, the force of his hand hitting her face had cut her face on her cheek bone , she was bleeding, she pleaded with Harry to let her go, but he wouldn't, he knew he was scaring her but he didn't care, he wanted to get revenge on Sahira and this was the best possible way. To ruin her pretty face and figure.

'what have you done? Let me out now! I dont wanna stay here anymore, please, im scared, HARRY!' pleaded Sahira, she wanted to get out of here she, needed to get out but she couldn't, she still couldn't find the key, she couldn't find anything to clean up her face with, Harry was just there, staring at her, thinking of something else, he was thinking how to get his revenge, what he could next.

'i didn't sleep with him, harry i didn't!'

'you did, i know you did, i told you not to deny it!'

'what are you gonna do, harry, what are you gonna do!'

Harry pushed Sahira to the floor, he wanted his revenge to be sweet, so he lifted his foot and kicked her in the ribs, over and over again, she screamed in pain, screamed for him to stop, screamed but no one could hear her, no one was around to help her.

'Harry, stop, please, please!' Sahira was now uncontrollably shaking, she couldn't stop shaking, and as she was crying, she was in pain, so much pain, she couldn't move, she just lay there, still, harry looked down at her.

'so, you had enough?' said Harry. He was calm but Sahira, she wasn't, she wanted to get out.

'yes, please, please, stop!' Sahira shouted.

'sorry, babe, but you've had an affair, you dont deserve to get out alive!' his words pierced her, now she was even more scared, scared of what he was going to do.

4 hours, and several kicks in the ribs later, harry finally had enough, he left Sahira lying on the floor, unconscious, not moving, and barely breathing. He walked out the house and went to the pub, it was open until 6am, so he stayed there, and left before Sahira awoke, if she awoke. He stumbled through the door, drunk as hell, while Sahira, she moved, she was now on the sofa, a blood stained sofa, it was like something out of a horror movie, he face was bruised and her lip was cut, her top was lifted up and you could clearly that bruises were starting to form on her side, she was starting to get a black eye, she looked battered, scared, her eyes flickered open to see Harry staring back at her, she tried to move but she screamed in pain, she couldn't move. Harry was there, staring at her, Sahira wanted to move, away from his breath, it smelt of stale beer and smoke, she thought she was going to be sick.

'im sorry' this voice was from Harry, Sahira was shocked, after all had done, he told her she was sorry?

'what?' Sahiras voice was weak, she couldn't talk, she whispered 'you're sorry? After what you've done to me? You think im just going to accept it, no. I dont want to be here anymore, but i can't move, please, go.' Sahiras weak voice sounded strained, she knew she might have made a big mistake by telling that to him but she didn't care, she didn't want him to apologise she just wanted him to not have done this to her, she couldn't help it that she loved Greg and fallen out of love with Harry, its just the way life goes, people fall in and out of love every day, every second, why was this any different, just because she didn't love Harry anymore didn't mean he had the right to do this to her.

'im sorry' he said again. 'ill go'

'thankyou' said Sahira in her weak voice.

Back at Holby General, the day had just started, but Sahira was nowhere to be seen, she was meant to start at 7am, yet it was 9am, everyone had tried to call her but she didn't answer her phone, no one knew where she lived so they couldn't go and find her to see if she was okay. Greg was the most worried, he knew it wasn't like Sahira to be late, he was worried,

'Jac! Have you seen Sahira?' Greg shouted.

'No, i haven't, and if you do see her, tell her she's late, and she has a very important operation to do!' Jac screamed back at him.

It was another busy day at Holby, a little girl with a heart problem, he old man with a piece of glass through is thigh, a teenager who had a motorcycle accident and a woman in her late 20's about to have a baby! It was hectic, they needed everyone on board, they needed Sahira, but she wasn't here, no one knew where she was.

'Chrissie, Elizabeth, do you know where Sahira is? im worried!'

'sorry Greg, i thought she was here, wasn't she meant to start at 7am?' Chrissie said back sounding worried.

'im worried aswel, she seemed fine last night, you dont think anything has happened to her, do you?' Greg sounded more worried than Chrissie and Elizabeth.

'im sure she'll be fine Greg, she'll be here soon, she's probably just over slept' but Chrissie didn't sound too sure, she was worried aswel, as everyone knew, Sahira is always, most certainly, bang on time.

Sahira woke up, her alarm didn't go off, then she remembered she didn't set it, she couldn't move to set it, she was in so much pain, now the bruises had formed, she hoisted herself up and screamed in pain, again and again, she walked over to the mirror, a full length mirror, she could see every inch of her body, she took of her t-shirt and pulled down her shorts, now she was stood there, her perfect figure, ruined, her beautiful face, ruined, she stood there, her body was covered in bruises, her ribs felt broken, she knew she had to get to hospital, not to work, to get checked out but she didn't want to she couldn't bare her colleagues seeing her like this. She closed up to the mirror to see her face she had a black eye and a bruised lip. It was swollen, she could hardly talk. Then she saw her phone flashing on the table, the time 10:45am, she had 5 missed calls from Greg, a text message from Jac and another 3 from Greg.

She looked around the room and her eyes fixed on her uniform she should wearing, but instead she just shoved her dressing on and went downstairs, taking her phone and car keys with her. She went downstairs to find a not from Harry, saying he was sorry, and that the kids were left with his mum for her to go round and pick up any time. She texted Harry's mum Jean, '_Jean, please could the boys stay there for a few days, i need time to think about everything, tell them i love them, thankyou' _thats all it read, and she put her phone in her pocket. She knew, she had to get checked out at the hospital, she saw the door keys placed by the note, slowly picked them up and headed towards the door, she didn't want to go to Holby, she knew everyone would look her in her dressing gown but she couldn't even force herself to get changed, it hurt too much.

She went to the mirror, she tried to cover her face up in full foundation and makeup but it didn't work, you could still see the outline of the bruises on her face, and it stung to put any lip gloss on her lips because of the cut on them. She tried her hardest to make herself look decent.

She headed towards the door and into the car, she was scared to go to work yet she knew she had to because she could of broken a few ribs or fractured something. She started the car and drove to the hospital. She knew Greg would of been worried, she was worried about Greg.

With the hospital in sight she parked her car in the car park and sat there for a bit, no one could see her car, she parked it out of the way of the prying eyes, and sat in there for a while, thinking of her little boys and not wanting them to see her like this, thinking of Greg and everyone else, not wanting them to see her like this. But she knew she had to go in, she could even be bleeding internally. Even though that probably wasn't possible when she had just drove 3 miles, but she had to get out, so thats what she did, she stepped out of the car and headed towards the doors of Holby, knowing that now, she had to face the music of Greg and everyone else. So here goes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sahira struggled to make it to the door, clutching her ribs and holding her stomach, she was in so much pain that she could hardly walk, she was limping, her legs were bruised and then she just remembered, under this coat, she had nothing on, only her bra and pants, then she looked down at her coat and saw this was also blood stained, she didn't really care she just needed to get into the hospital, as she slowly walked towards the door she could see someone in the corner of her, her heart was racing, but thankfully it wasn't anyone she knew. At this moment in time she thought like she was going to throw up, she could feel it in her throat, but she wasn't, she looked up from the floor and into the door, she could see Chrissie and Frieda chatting away. She was in so much pain, but she knew she just had to face the music.

Sahira went through the door, and that was it, she could no longer stand on her feet and went crumbling towards the floor, with a massive bang, she done it this time, she now knew that she was either going to have to lie or tell the truth about her husband, she didn't know which to chose but she knew she had to chose quick, as Chrissie saw her lying on the floor, Sahiras heart was racing, Chrissie ran over to her.

'Sahira! Sahira! Oh my god, can you hear me? Sahira!' Said a panic stricken Chrissie.

'im ok' thats all Sahira managed to say.

'OLLY! OLIVER! WE NEED A CRASH TROLLEY HERE NOW! ITS SAHIRA! SHES JUST COLLASSPED! NOW OLLIVER!' Chrissie was sounding even more scared than Sahira, but Sahira was the one who was having to face all the questions.

With that thought passing through her mind, she couldn't stay awake any longer, her closed and she became limp. Everything went black.

'Sahira, can you hear me? Sahira!' Chrissie screamed.

Greg saw a figure lying on the floor, he rushed over to a screaming Chrissie only to find it was Sahira lying on the floor, now he was the scared one, he knelt down to Sahira, Chrissie had gone to find where this crash trolley had got to, as Greg knelt down, he whispered into Sahiras ear 'i love you, please be okay'. Greg had tears in his eyes, but he soon had to wipe them away when the crash trolley arrived and everyone pushed passed him to get to Sahira, he wanted to be the one to be by her side, not anyone else. They lifted Sahira onto the bed, and rushed her bed 7, she was still unconscious, she'd be out for 15 minutes now, Greg looked at her on the bed but he had to get on with his work, he'd left a patient, he needed to get back to him.

2 hours later Sahira finally woke up, still in that excruciating pain, Ric Griffin was there on hand to give her some morphine, not asking loads of questions just asking her if she was okay.

'Sahira, everyone's been worried about you, are you okay?' Ric sounded concerned.

'im much better thankyou' Said Sahira, she wasn't in as much pain, but the bruises were hurting, her face had been stitched up and a patch over one eye. She realised that why she had been asleep, she had been also been rushed into theatre, she 4 broken ribs, luckily, that was all.

'you could of had more serious injuries Sahira, your very lucky, you broke 4 ribs, thats all'

'thankyou, thankyou for helping me'

'do you mind if i asked what happened?'

This was the question Sahira had been dreading to hear, she didn't know whether to lie or not, she hadn't even thought of a lie to say, all she could say was:

'where's Greg?' blurted out Sahira. She didn't mean to say that, that wasn't even an answer to Ric's question.

'he's with a patient, he'll see you later, all your colleagues will' Ric smiled 'now, how did this happen? You can tell me, dont lie to me okay? We all have our suspicions of this happened, please, tell me?' Ric was persistent.

'oh do you? who do you lot think it is?' Sahira said this trying to sit up.

'dont try to sit up' Ric said.

'no, ill do what i want, who do you think it was? Ill tell you yes or no, im not going to lie, i can't be bothered.' Sahira said this, shaking.

'we all think it was your husband, Harry'

That was it, she had to yes, she didn't want to lie, but after all this, she didn't want Harry to get in trouble, he was the father of her two little boys, and thats what she loved about him, she loved the fact that deep down, he was a nice guy, and she knew that he would never do this, but he did, and she couldn't get her head around it, it was mostly her fault but she did say you can't help who you fall in love with, people fall in and out of love each day, she said this to him but he didn't listen, he just went ahead and beat her up, beat her to a pulp.

'you're all right' she said.

'Sahira, where is he now?' Ric said this sounding worried.

'i dont know, he left me a note, told me the children were at his mums, and has gone, i dont know where he is, and i dont care, i want to start my life again, i dont want to be in this moment anymore, i really, just, dont.' Sahira shouted.

'okay, im sorry, we need to call the police, he shouldn't be able to get away with this!' Ric said even louder for most of the hospital to hear.

Greg turned around and his and Sahiras eyes locked. There it was. The passion. But most of all she could see that he had been worried about her, his eyes were filling up, she thought this was so cute, she wished Harry was still like this, but he'd changed, thats why she fell in love with Greg. He was genuine, kind, so amazing.

'excuse, Robert, i just need to go check that patient over there, won't be a minute.' Greg told his patient.

He walked over to Sahira, their eyes locked again, full of emotion, he arrived at Sahiras bed and grabbed the curtain, making sure no one was looking, he pulled the curtain round, and when there was no gaps in the curtain, Greg leaned down to Sahira and kissed her lips softly. She responded by kissing back.

'i love you' Sahira whispered.

'i love you too' Greg whispered back.

'im sorry.'

'sorry for what?' Greg asked.

'for not telling you about Harry, i was going to text you, but i couldn't move, i only just found the effort to drive and it killed, i was so scared last night, i didn't think i was going to make it, i thought...' Sahiras voice was cracking. 'i thought i was going to die'

Thats the one thing Greg didn't want Sahira to say, he sat down on her bed and took hold of her hand, they looked into each other's eyes, there was so much love there, it felt as though no one was around them, yet behind that curtain was probably whispers, whispers of what was going on in here, but they didn't care, they wanted everyone to know but they knew it wasn't the right time.

'GREG, GREG, where are you!' a voice shouted, he couldn't make out the voice.

Then the curtain spun open, it was Malick, he looked astonished to see what was going on, but nothing was going on, he was just a friend, talking to Sahira with the curtains closed to get some privacy.

'Malick, whats the matter?' said a stunned Greg.

'your patient, he's asking for you, he want you to call his mum, he needs her to know that he's here, please could you do that now? Im just about to take the patch of Sahiras eyes, see if everything okay with it.' Malick protested.

'sure, ill do that now, see you in a bit Sahira' he said, calmly to her but when Malick wasn't looking he mouthed 'i love you' to her and she couldn't help but smile.

2 hours later, Sahira was discharged from hospital, but she didn't have anywhere to go, she really didn't want to go home, she wanted to stay with Greg, it was his lunch break in 10 minutes.

Sahira went up to Greg, 'ive been discharged' she said. 'when's your break?'

'i finish it about 5 minutes, ill meet you in the canteen?' Greg ask, with this cheeky grin on his face.

'sure babe' Sahira smiled.

It was 10 minutes, Sahira got changed, she wore just a plain black tom and some black trousers. With her stunning, small 3inch Jimmy Choo's, bearing in mind she couldn't really walk, so she couldn't wear he sky high 6inch heels, she went for a low case, 3inch, she looked perfect, despite all the bruises on her face, and struggling to walk.

Greg looked at her, longing to kiss her in public. Sahira looked up, her dark brown eyes shining, and he long brown hair glittering. Her hair was so shiny, it looked amazing. Greg couldn't believe that he actually had Sahira Shah, she could of chose Oliver or Malick. But she chose him.

They got closer, they looked at each other, Greg sat down and took her hand.

'thankyou for being okay, i was so worried, i didn't know what to do, i thought you were going to die' Greg said really fast.

'so did i' said Sahira, shaking. 'but im fine now' she smiled 'nothings going to happen, i promise, i dont know where Harry is, all he told me was he was sorry and left, i dont know whats happening now, all i know is that i want to be with you, thats all ive ever known, ever since i set foot in this hospital, and saw your face, i knew from the start, i wanted to be with you, i love you, thats all i know' Sahira couldn't get the smile of her face, she was grinning so much that she looked stupid.

They went outside because Sahira needed some air, they got outside and made sure no one was looking, and kissed, it again, felt like heaven, they wanted to be together, they needed to be together. They sat down on a bench, and held hands, it was magical, they sat there for what felt like hours, yet it was only 20 minutes. Greg had to get back to work, but what they didn't know is that their colleagues knew about their little fling, but they knew it wasn't just a fling.

'where's Greg?' Jac said sarcastically not really caring where he was right now.

'i dont know' Said Elizabeth. 'last time i saw him, he was with Sahira in the canteen, they looked like they were holding hands.' She said this in her dainty voice.

'ooh really now, there must be something in air today then, wonder where they are then?' jac said with cheeky yet mocking smile on her face.

'i didn't mean like that!' Elizabeth shouted.

'alright, alright, calm down, oh, no, unless you Elizabeth have a little crush on Greg yourself? Better luck next time babe, if there is a next time, it could be serious between them, well, thats if they are together, no one really knows where they are' Jac said winking.

'shut up!' Elizabeth stormed off.

Chrissie came up to everyone. 'oh my god! You never guess what ive just seen?' she exclaimed.

'Greg and Sahira no doubt?' jac ruined the excitement.

'yeah, but how did you...'

'Elizabeth told us'

'oh... but did she tell you that, ive just seen them kissing, did she? No she didn't, i can tell by the look on your faces! Its so cute, dont you think, aww, i love this!' Chrissie was getting way ahead of herself now.

Greg and Sahira, were just sat on the bench, they didn't know that everyone knew about her and Greg, they were in for a big shock next week. As it was Sahiras birthday, everyone had something planned. But she just didn't know what.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter8**

It was the day of Sahiras birthday, and everyone was planning something, they all came in early for her birthday surprise, Sahira didn't get in till 11am and that was enough time to get the banners up, she may only be a new girl but she was still a colleague and had been through so much. Greg was in early aswel. He came through the door and everyone was looking at him, with a twinkle in their eyes, he didn't know they knew about Sahira and him getting together, they did think it was the cutest thing ever though, they made a perfect couple.

'yes? What you all looking at?' Greg laughed.

'nothing' said Chrissie. 'just what you have in your hand, is that the banner?'

'yes, this is the banner, where do want it?' asked Greg.

'just over here!' Elizabeth shouted, she was standing on a ladder above the door.

'okay, coming, but be careful, dont want you falling off now do we' Greg laughed again.

Elizabeth looked at him and smiled, she looked at him like a love sick puppy, but she knew that she couldn't have him because he had his eyes on Sahira. And he got her, she was thinking to herself *_ugh, Sahira is so lucky, why couldn't that have been me? I'd have killed to be in her shoes, her Jimmy Choo shoes!_* at the moment she was looking to the ground, she forgot how high she was, she snapped back into the real world to find Greg standing under her, passing up the banner.

'here you go Elizabeth' Greg said with a smile.

'thankyou, could you also help me stick it up on the other side aswel, please?'

'sure i can, where's the other set of ladders?'

'just over there' Elizabeth pointed with her eyes because she couldn't point with her hands as they were holding up the banner, she longed to kiss his lips, but she couldn't, she just said she knew she couldn't!

'thankyou' said Greg.

So as Elizabeth and Greg were working on the banner. In the kitchen were Chrissie and Jac, baking cakes, yes, Jac was baking cakes for Sahira. Chrissie was working on the actual birthday cake and Jac was baking cup cakes with hearts on. Sounded cute but Jac really wasn't enjoying it.

'seriously. Chrissie, do i HAVE to do this' Jac protested.

'yes you do!' Chrissie shouted back, 'its for Sahira, she may be new but we still need to celebrate her birthday, she deserves that at least Jac' Chrissie snapped.

'ugh, fine!' Jac sounded bored 'but dont blame me if they go all wrong or get burnt, cooking is really not for me, it doesn't like me, i dont cook, i never have done, ready meals all the way! And of course the occasional salad'

'oh, so thats why you're SO skinny, because you just dont eat' Chrissie said the sarcastically.

'no, i do eat, i just dont eat in front of people' Jac snapped back but couldn't help but smile.

This was weird, Chrissie and Jac were getting along, maybe Sahira had changed her, she was smile, she never smiles and she was laughing, she hardly ever does that, it was strange, something got a hold of Jac and made her smile, it was to see her like this with her colleague's because the Jac you always see is the grumpy one, the one who gives and takes orders, thats all she did, she argued, ordered people about and snapped at everyone, but now, she couldn't wipe this smile of her face and she thought to herself *_i should smile more often, i kinda... like it_*she couldn't believe she had just thought that but she couldn't snap out of it. She was happy and Jac, well we all know she is never happy.

'are you sure you're okay Jac, your smiling?' Chrissie sounded shocked.

'yes, im fine thankyou, i think im just happy for Sahira, you know, her and Greg and all, she deserves to be happy, everyone does' Jac couldn't believe she was saying this but it was true, Greg and Sahira did make a really cute couple. And so they carried on Baking, Jac smiling and Chrissie laughing, it was such a beautiful sight.

Back to the desk were Frieda and Olly, they were wrapping a few presents, and Olly wandered off...

'where are you going?' shouted Frieda.

'sorry, im just going to get everyone to sign this card, hardly anyone has signed it and Sahira is due here in an hour!' Olly snapped.

'oh, yes, go ahead then, ill finish wrapping these!' Frieda shouted back.

He went round everyone, getting them to sign it, he got everyone to sign it within 20 minutes. The messages were lovely, Olly wrote '_happy birthday Sahira, have a great day, looking forward to spending the days together at Holby, enjoy! Olly xxx' _even Jac wrote a nice message, and you wouldn't believe that from her, hers said '_to Sahira, happy birthday, we hope you have a lovely day, ill try and be more nice but thats just not me;) love Jac,xx' _

Half an hour before Sahira arrived, everyone just got on with their work, seeing to patients, doing operations, same old, same old, until the time Sahira arrived, they were hoping that she liked the surprise, she best have done.

Sahira was on her way to work, she was late, 10 minutes late, she didn't like being late, truth is her little boy was being a nightmare to get ready, the other one Josh, the eldest, had gotten off to school fine, his granny had taken him, so she could have a break as it was her birthday, but no, not with little James, he didn't want to wake up, didn't want to eat his breakfast, didn't want to anything actually, but eventually, she got him ready and this was the moment that she could start getting ready herself, she knew it was her birthday but she wasn't dressing up till the evening, and of course her uniform would ruin her whole look so she just stuck with plain clothes, she wore the hoody her mum bought her on her last birthday before she died, its smelt of her and she loved that fact. She also wore trousers, black ones, and her 6inch Jimmy Choo's as she was now confident enough to wear them as her bruises had gone down, she felt like a woman again and she loved that! She got in her beautiful porsche, and drove to work, wondering if anything was there to surprise her

Half was to work, she felt her phone go off, she waited till she got to work to check it. She parked her car in the car park and checked her phone and to her delight it was off Greg: '_happy birthday babe, love you_' it read, she smiled and got out the car, grabbing her work bag, it was a stretch to get her bag, she had to climb into the back seat, stuck her leg up and stretched her arm, and then she felt someone behind her and pinch her bum, she screamed, almost hitting her head on the roof of the car. She turned round and saw it was Greg.

'oh, Greg, hey' she said in her flirty voice.

'happy birthday babe' Greg smiled.

They kissed, made sure no one was looking, but what they couldn't see were prying eyes. It was Jac, Chrissie and Elizabeth, they saw them and at the same time they all went 'awww!'

'now isnt that cute!' exclaimed Chrissie.

'adorable!' said Elizabeth.

'yeah, very... nice' said Jac, not sounding bothered. And walked back inside without a care.

'GUYS! SAHIRA IS OUTSIDE WITH GREG!' Jac shouted, turns out she was bothered and wanted to make everyone aware that Sahira was going to have the best birthday ever!

10 minutes later, Sahira and Greg walked in, and all at once the hospital on the Darwin ward echoed in screams and laughter, everyone shouted 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' Sahira jumped out of skin, it was sure one of the best surprises she had, she wanted to kiss Greg, to say thankyou, but wasn't sure if anyone knew, she didn't want them to find out for a few more day, but she was totally unaware that everyone in the hospital knew, all her colleague's knew, she just didn't know they knew.

'happy birthday babe' Elizabeth said and gave Sahira a hug.

'thankyou so much, this is all amazing! You did surprise me!' Sahira exclaimed. She was so happy, she couldn't move the smile on her face, she showed she was happy because she really way.

'happy birthday!' shouted Chrissie.

'aw! Thankyou Chrissie!' Sahira smiled and gave her friend a hug.

'yeah, suppose i better say happy birthday aswel' Jac winked and smiled.

'haha, thankyou Jac, much appreciated!' Sahira smiled.

It was such a long day at work, a pregnant woman gave birth to her baby on the steps. Someone got trapped in a lift for half an hour, the police had been here trying to get the little boy out. It was such a hectic day, and on Sahiras birthday aswel, she was exhausted, she slumped back into the chair at the desk, feet on the desk and flicking through her phone, she scrolled down and found her mums name, she wished she was here on the day of her birthday, she needed her more than anything, she missed her, and it was hard.

Greg saw her, he didn't like to see her upset, he could see that she was about to cry, he went over to her.

'Sahira, babe, are you okay?' Greg whispered.

'yeah, yeah, im fine thankyou, i just really wish my mum was here to see my birthday and i really wish that i could kiss you in public, but right now i just really need a hug, thats all' Sahira said this whilst almost crying.

'come here' Greg went round and pulled up a chair next to her, he didn't care who saw this, she needed comforting, and thats what he was doing. Sahira pushed in closer and grabbed Gregs arm, she didn't care who saw them, she just needed a hug, and whats the harm in a friend hugging a friend. Nothing.

'thankyou, i really needed this'

'its okay, right, days over, you need to do something me okay? Go home, get changed, and meet me in the Holby bar downstairs, yeah? Ive got something for you' Greg smiled and walked off.

'wait though, what is it!' Sahira shouted.

'WAIT AND SEE!' Greg shouted back.

An hour later, Sahira arrived back at Holby in a sleek black dress, her Jimmy Choo's, still 6inch's but a different colour, sparkly silver, they were beautiful! Her hair was stunning, she had it half up and half down, mean, how gorgeous could she get, she was perfect.

She walked down the stairs and into the bar, everyone again shouted 'SURPRISE!' all in chorus with each other. It was probably one of the best birthdays even without her mum, which she longed for, she missed her but she seemed to drown away her sorrows with... alcohol.

2 hours and loads of vodka shots later, Sahira, was drunk, so drunk, she was making a fool of herself. All of a sudden she went up to Greg and kissed him full on the mouth, tongues and everything! Everyone cheered because they knew what was going on, they knew for weeks!

'sugar' whispered Sahira 'i didn't mean to do that, but least everyone knows yeah?'

Greg pulled her close 'yes, everyone knows, now how about another kiss?'

'ooh, get a room!' Chrissie shouted with a smile on her face. 'i knew this was going to happen,'

'you knew?' Sahira asked, smiling.

'yes, we all did, but we were waiting for you to tell us, not show us' laughed Chrissie.

Even Jac was smiling, this was so unlike her. Jac gave Sahira her cards and presents. She was going to open them tomorrow, she didn't feel like doing anything now except, lie in Greg's arms and realise that tomorrow she had work and that she was going to feel rough as hell. Oh. She couldn't wait.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter9**

It was the next morning and Sahira woke up from her bed, she was glad she made it to her bed, knowing her she would of conked out on the pavement or on the drive of her house, so that was a start, she saw her phone flashing, she had a good guess who it was from, she wasn't bothered though, everyone knew about her and Greg, the secret was out! So she picked up her phone and read the text message

'How's your head babe? ;) ' Greg wrote. Sahira couldn't help but laugh, she wrote back saying.

'I'm recovering... just ;)' she wrote with a smile.

She got out of bed, but had to sit straight back down again, the room was spinning, everything was a blur, she probably knew it was the hangover, she sat down for a few minutes, but then she felt like she was going to chuck up, so in her nightie she quickly ran to the toilets, and got there just in time, she threw up all over the toilet seat and in the toilet, she was thinking to herself *_what the hell? This is the worst hangover ever!_* as she never had one this bad before, she thought of something else *_what if im..._* she trailed off, *_nah, i can't be..._* but she didn't sound to convinced, with that in her head, she forgot about it and carried on getting ready, her navy blue uniform was neatly hanging up on her wardrobe, and he black Jimmy Choo's were also there, but he feet killed from last night, so she took the safest option and put on her black pumps.

Sahira was on her way to work, she didn't really think she should be going in feeling this bad but she had to, she didn't want miss any days, she wasn't the kind of girl to pull a sicky, she had to get to work, even if she was late, she had to be there. But as she was on her way, she felt like she was going throw up again, so she quickly pulled in a nearby lay by and stopped the car, jumped out and threw up again all over the road, she wiped her mouth and sat down on the pavement, she didn't care who saw her, she was feeling so rough today, she stayed there for a while.

10 minutes later, she got back in the car and drove to work, pulled into the car park and parked up. Looked in the mirror and saw that her lip gloss was smudged, she wiped it all off and started again, put on her light brown lip gloss and headed off to work, she saw Greg in the door way.

'Babe, there you are, are you okay?' Greg sounded concerned, as she knew Sahira wouldn't be late, even if she did have hangover, she was always on time.

'Im fine babe, just felt a bit sick from the bloody hangover! But i had to come in, you know me, can't miss a day of work since i arrived' she winked, but didn't feel too good, the wink was lousy and she felt like she needed to sit down, with that she walked over to the lift and pressed the button, she felt like her feel were going to buckle underneath her, but she managed to get the lift and quickly run to the desk to sit down, she felt so weak, she carried on thinking about what if she was... what if she was pregnant. She didn't want to think about it, as much as she wanted a little girl, she didn't want to interrupted her little boys sleeping arrangements with a new baby, she wanted to wait, wait till they were old enough to sleep through loud noises, the eldest was, as he was 7, but the youngest, he still woke up, every 3 hours, he was only 1 and half, he didn't like sleeping, at all.

So as she was there, just sitting down, everything going into a blur again, she didn't like this feeling, she could see Greg looking at her, and she couldn't take in what he was saying.

'Sahira, Sahira' he kept saying, over and over again.

She still couldn't take it in, all of sudden she stood up but her legs buckled beneath her, she fell to the floor and everything went black.

A few minutes later she woke up, she looked around and realised that she was in a hospital bed, she suddenly felt alot better and stood up, the sickness had gone but the headache was still there, now she definitely knew that this was the hangover! She saw Greg, she tried to avoid him because she didn't want fuss but it was too late, Greg had seen her and was coming over.

'Babe! You need to stay there, you fainted, rest a bit okay?' Greg soothed.

'No' said Sahira. 'I know your only trying to help but i dont want to rest, i want to get up and get on with my job, i only have a slight headache I'll be fine okay? Stop worrying.' Sahira knew she harsh, she didn't mean too, she was in such a mood, she felt sick and this headache was taking the biscuit! She tried everything, nothing helped. She'd taken pills? No. She drank water? No. Everything. She just had to deal with it, she had to drink more water and just carry on like everyone else. Ugh. Sahira hated having to deal with things; it was the one thing that she despised the most.

On the up side of today's day, she only really signed in, because of her fainting and throwing up that really passed the time away. It was nearly time for to go home, she was going home early, she normally finished at 10pm, but today she was finishing at 6:30pm, a nice early finish, plus nearer the end of the day, Jac Naylor got so grumpy, she was always in that mood, that 'oh, i can't be bothered to do this anymore' type mood, everyone gets those moods though dont they? Even Greg gets those moods! You could see it in everyone's eyes, their eyes were just drooping and everyone was getting so tired, the day was over Sahira, but some poor old sods were just starting for their night shifts, she felt so sorry for them, but she was going home and she couldn't wait!

As she was about to leave the Holby, Greg stopped her, pulled her close to him and kissed her. It was the most sweetest, unexpected kiss that anyone could off imagined. But for some reason Sahira pulled away, she didn't know why she did, but she did.

'Whats wrong?' Greg looked puzzled.

'Nothing' Sahira said in her dainty voice.

'Babe, come, sit down?'

'Okay'

They sat down on the bench, Greg looking worried that Sahira didn't quite seem herself.

'You can tell me anything' Greg said, his voice was so perfect, so muscular, the kinda voice you wanted your perfect man to be like.

'Thankyou so much, that really does mean alot but i dont for certain whats the matter...' she trailed off. 'I mean, i really want to tell you whats happening in my head right not but i cant, i just... i just need to be alone, im sorry' at this point Sahira was just leaving but Greg pulled her back.

'No, Greg, please!' Sahira said, she looked scared. 'I told you, i need to be on my own'

'What? Is it something that ive done? Please, just tell me!' Greg sounded angry, he wanted to know what was going on, but didn't want to push Sahira, and he didn't know what to do.

'no, it's nothing you've done, it's something we've done, but i haven't got my facts right yet, please, I'll let you tomorrow morning, ill text you, ok?' Sahira said trying to get away from Gregs grip he had on her wrist.

'No, tell me Sahira, tell me!' Greg shouted 'please!'

'Dont push me Greg! I dont want to tell you, i dont! Not yet!' Sahira said this as her voice was shaking.

Greg kept pushing and pushing until he finally snapped.

'Sahira, tell me!' he hissed.

'I think i might be...' she trailed off.

'What? You think you might be going off me? You think you've found someone else? Who is it? Is it Michael Spence, oh please tell me it not Michael Spence! '

'NO, Greg, your totally get the wrong idea about this!'

'Then just tell me!'

'I THINK I MIGHT BE PREGNANT OKAY!' Sahira started shaking and crying. 'Are you happy now?' she said through her tears. She walked off, Greg didn't try to stop her this time, he knew he shouldn't have pushed her, he knew that, so why didn't he stop? He shouldn't have assumed.

'Sahira, please, wait, im sorry!' Greg shouted,

But it was too late, all Sahira said was 'it's too late' and drove off in her car.

Sahira got home, she found a pregnancy test in the draw and took it, she didn't know what to think, she was scared, nervous, shaken up, 5 minutes later, she picked up the pregnancy test, and the worst she expected, happened. She looked down at it and all she could see through blurry eyes were the words '_positive_' she picked up her phone and sent Greg and text message, all it read was '_im pregnant x'_


	10. Chapter 10

_Authors Note: this is probably my worst chapter so far, i have a mind block, but this chapter is about Jac+Joseph. Hope you find it alright..._

**Chapter10.**

Jac Naylor always found working at Holby stressful but when the new sex on legs, Sahira Shah, arrived she felt left out, Jac really wasn't the best one with having a fella or anything like that, she always seemed to make a fool out of herself or the guy just seemed to lose interest in her, but she couldn't think why, she had the perfect figure and the looks to go with it, she had the whole package really, she didn't understand, she knew at times she could be a stuck up cow, or not listening to people but guys just seemed interested, the only guy that was interested wasn't here anymore, he's left and that was Joseph Byrne and Jac truly loved him.

Jac was at home, she didn't see the point in going in, she loved her job but everyone she liked kept drooling over Sahira, Jac's nickname for Sahira was 'the slag' she seemed to get around a bit, Jac knew she had been through alot, but so has she, Jac had a motorcycle accident, which wasn't her fault, she was annoyed at the time so she went off on her ped, she was going the right speed but couldn't see through blurry eyes, went into the wrong side of the road on a bend and collided with another car, she could of died.

Jac could see her phone flashing on her bedside table, it was from Sahira '_im not coming in today Jac, thankyou for everything though, see you next week xx' _she really couldn't believe her eyes that Sahira was texting her, she gave her, her number because of Sahiras mums funeral, she didn't want to be alone for it, but she did like Sahira, no matter how many guys she got, Jac didn't care, she was still craving for Joseph, craving for a hug off him, it had been too long, so today, she decided to skive work, not go in, pull a sicky, and Jac never did that.

Jac rang up Holby, figuring out what to say but before she could Chrissie answered the phone,

'Hello, Chrissie Williams here, how may i help you?' Chrissie said in her polite voice.

'Chrissie, it's me, Jac Naylor *cough* im not coming in today, i feel really sick, probably something i ate last night or ive caught the bug going round' Jac failed at pretending but fortunately, Chrissie believed her.

'Oh, okay Jac, thankyou for ringing up, I'll be sure to let Hanssen & Griffin know' she said.

Jac put the phone down, she didn't know what she was going to do, she still had Josephs number in her phone and he never changes his number, so she texted him, she hesitated for a while but she did, in the end, all she put was '_could i see you? I miss you.' _She didn't expect a reply so fast, a few minutes later her phone was flashing, she picked it up, shaking, she looked at it, and she could see Josephs name flashing, she opened the message, its read: _i miss you too, could you meet me in the local pub we always used to go when we were together? About 2 hours?' _was Joseph really being serious? Was Jac about to go meet her ex and be the happiest girl? Had he dumped Faye and the baby? She didn't know what to think, she had to get ready, she got the text half an hour late, so now she had about an hour to get ready and leave half an hour to get there on time, she didn't even know what she was going to wear, so she found her favourite black top and a pair of skinny jeans, she was ready to meet Joseph.

One hour later, she arrived at the pub, she parked her ped, and she found it ridiculous that she had to park in such a big space just for one little motorbike!

'There you are' Jac felt Joseph creep up behind her, she startled.

'Oh, hello, it's been a while' Jac did a faint smile.

'I know, ive missed you so much'

'I've missed you too, and i still love you' Jac blurted out.

'Don't look so shocked, ive miss you too, and i love you!' he exclaimed.

Then went into the pub, sat down and had a drink, they ordered some chips aswel, it was like olden days, where it was just them two, no Faye Morton, or new girl Sahira Shah, just them. It felt good and Jac wanted to stay like this forever, forever in the moment of love, because that's what it was, it was love, love at first sight and love forever, she knew it, he knew it, they both knew it.

'So, how's Faye?' Jac said breaking the silence. 'And the baby?'

'They're okay thankyou for asking...' he trailed off 'we're not together anymore though'

'Oh no, what happened?' Jac said slightly smug at the thought that they had a chance to be together again, but Jac's heart was set to be broken again by the only true person that she loved.

'We just didn't agree on this certain thing... im going to live in Canada, Toronto. Ive got a job there now as a doctor in their most local hospital, im sorry Jac, i leave in 4 weeks, that why i was really happy to get your text, it gives me a chance to say goodbye, properly.' Joseph said this sounding gutted. He really didn't want to leave her, but he had to, and he knew that she wouldn't come with him, Jac loved her job at Holby, and she wouldn't leave it for the world, not even him, even Jac knew that, she wanted to stay at Holby for as long as she could.

A few hours later she had to say goodbye to Joseph, she wanted him to stay, she really did, but she knew she couldn't ask for that, he loved his work and wanted to Travel. She loved her work but wanted to stay put, no matter how much she longed for Joseph.

'goodbye then Jac' Joseph said with a tear in his eye.

'goodbye Joseph' Jac managed to hold back the tears. 'i love you, safe journey'

'i love you too, always.'

They kissed, it was full of passion and desire but yet great sadness, they weren't going to see each other for a long time, maybe never again, and it was hard saying goodbye she never wanted to, ever. It was long kiss, the eventually parted and went their own separate ways, before Joseph left, he whispered in Jac's ear *_dont look back okay? When you walk away, dont look back, promise me* _as Joseph said that Jac felt the tears brewing, she hated the fact she wasn't going to see him again. *_i promise* _Jac whispered back.

She walked away, trying so hard not to look back, she got on her Motorbike and sped off, her eyes were blurry, full of tears, she had to stop, she didn't want to crash again, she didn't want to die, because if she died she would never have the chance again to see Joseph.

Jac reached her house, parked her Motorbike, got inside the house and sat on her bed. She sent Joseph a text which read: '_I'll miss you so much, think of me? x' _Joseph replied within minutes, with just one simple word '_always x' _she had this faint smile on her face, then her phone was flashing, Sahira was calling her, she didn't know whether to pick it up, but she did, through blurry eyes and cracking speech, she managed to say,

'Sahira?'

'Jac, i saw you today, with this man, who was he?' Sahira sounded concerned.

'nobody' Jac's heart was breaking when she said that.

'he must of been somebody Jac? You were crying, i could see it in your eyes, you were really...' Jac cut her off.

'Sahira, please, i just dont want to talk about it, i have to go, i'll see you kin work tomorrow, thankyou for caring but i just need to go, goodbye' Jac hung up on her.

It was 9pm, Joseph was on his flight to Toronto, she couldn't text him, as much as she wanted to, so she lay there, in bed, thinking of Joseph, and thinking off work tomorrow, and with them thoughts in her mind, she slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, Jac loved Joseph, and Joseph loved Jac, that's the only truth Jac knows.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter11.**

Sahira Shah woke up in her bed, bucket by her side and all of sudden threw up in that bucket, *_ugh, great way to start the morning_* she thought, not feeling too good, this is what pregnancy was like, she had this experience from her two boys, the youngest one was the most annoying when she was pregnant with him, she threw up every 2 hours with him, had to go to the toilet everyone 5 seconds near the end of the pregnancy. She loved be pregnant, the thought of someone growing in her stomach, another human being, and when they kicked for the first time, it was the most precious thing of being a woman, and she loved it, the part she hated was the labour, the screams of other women in the hospital going through the same thing as her was horrendous, she was so scared with her first child, Josh, she was in so much pain, and thought of going through this killed her, it was a tough labour, 14 hours, and he was late, one week later and 114 hours, she was sure to get him back for being late, when he was old enough and had a girlfriend, she was sure to embarrass him, get out the baby photos and squeeze his cheeks together, she loved to embarrass him already, when she picked him up from school, and he was with a girl, he goes up to him and squeezes his cheeks going 'how's my baby today then?' in this baby voice, he hates it, he may only be seven years of age but he knows what his mum is doing is not normal, Sahira didn't care though, she loved it. Her youngest, James, was in Nursery, and loved being cuddled, he never wanted to leave his mum when she went to work, he always put his arms out and started crying, it was unbearable to leave him but she knew she had to when she was working, she couldn't exactly have him on the desk, sitting there, gurgling away, while moody Jac Naylor looked on like 'what the hell does Sahira Shah think she's doing?' So thought erased from her mind and she carried on getting ready.

Sahira looked at herself in the mirror, she was pregnant, *pregnant* she thought. Yet she still had her perfect figure, she didn't want to lose it again when the bump started growing, she did want this baby, she loved Greg, but she didn't know if she could cope with another baby, 2 children is a handful, and she only ever wanted 2 children, but then again she did want a little girl, so she was hoping this would be a girl, the girl she longed for, the girl she wanted to put in pigtails, she thought about her little girl, then suddenly snapped out of it, and focused on the real world, she still had her perfect figure for now so she picked out her clothes, even though she was going to have to get changed into that navy blue uniform.

Sahira was so indecisive, she saw her white blouse and pencil skirt with her black tights and red Jimmy Choo's or she saw her slim black dress which fit her figure perfectly with her black Jimmy Choo's, she thought she would wear this, as she wouldn't be able to wear it for much longer once her bump started to get bigger and bigger, she had to tell everyone sooner or later about her pregnancy, she couldn't hid it forever. So that's what she did, she chose her slim dress and black Jimmy Choo's, 5inch Jimmy Choo's,

Sahira jumped in her car and drove off to work, it was good for her as her sickness had stopped, but she still really didn't know how far gone she was, she thought she was 4 weeks, so before she got to the hospital, she went to her local doctors, she'd been there a few times and knew that they did scans and ultrasounds, and if there was a space free, she'd be able to get her scan done and dusted in time to start work.

20 minutes later, she arrived at the doctors and luckily, they had a space free, she met the doctor, Mr. Jones, he was lovely.

Sahira went into the room, and got her scan done, she was nervous, she entered the room and lay on the bed, the ice cold gel burned her stomach, but she was used to it with Josh and James. The doctor rubbed it on her stomach, and found the heartbeat, it was the most calming sound she heard since James was born, she loved how she could hear it again, she loved this and got lost in the moment, thinking of when Josh and James were born, how she held them in her arms for the first time, the first time they both smiled, the first time they both walked, it was the most precious time of her life. She snapped out of that moment and came back to reality.

'You're 4 weeks pregnant Miss Shah' the doctor said.

'Thankyou so much for letting me know' Sahira smiled.

'Would you like a picture? You won't see much but it will still be precious' he smiled.

'Oh, yes please, i would love a picture, thankyou' she smiled again.

So she got her picture and left, jumped back in her car and went off to work, she was late by half an hour, the doctors had taken longer than she thought, so she quickly drove off and got to work, she parked her sports car, she loved her car, but no, she couldn't day dream again, she was late as it, she made she sure she got her black case and the picture of her baby, so she could one to Greg and show him, their child, she was so happy, she really thought she wouldn't be pregnant after what Harry had done to her after he found out she slept with Greg.

Sahira saw Greg in the canteen getting a chocolate chip muffin.

'Greg!' She shouted.

Greg looked shocked. 'Oh, Sahira, erm, this isn't for me, it's for you...'

'Oh shut up about the muffin! Ive got something to show you' she exclaimed. 'Look at this!' she couldn't stop smiling, and shoved the picture in Gregs face'

'Is this?' Greg looked at Sahira, and she nodded with this smile on her face.

'This is our baby?' he asked again.

'Yes and yes' Sahira smiled and kissed Greg. 'It's our baby'

They couldn't help but smile. It was the best news Greg could have asked for. He was the happiest guy right now. He just wanted to take Sahira in his arms and just not let her go for the rest of the day, he wanted to keep her safe, so no one could hurt her whilst she was pregnant, he didn't want her to do anything that was unsafe, and he made that clear to her.

'Babe, be careful okay? I dont want anything harming our baby' Greg told her.

'Aw, babe, i promise, I'll be careful okay, no need to worry' and Sahira kissed him on the forehead 'i need to get to work, i love you'

'I love you too' Greg hugged Sahira.

Sahira got in the lift up to the Darwin ward and went into the locker room where Chrissie Williams was getting changed aswel. Sahira went up to her locker and got out her navy blue uniform, Chrissie was well away, she had her headphones in whilst getting ready. Sahira undressed, she was skinny but she saw in the mirror that she was starting show, just the tiniest bit, she wasn't bothered, she wanted to show, she loved seeing a little bump staring back at her, she liked to think it was the baby, realising that she was there, looking after it, she was so excited, just another 8 months to go and she would be holding her little baby in her arms for the first time, she was happy, over the moon, nothing could break that happiness.

'SAHIRA!' Jac shouted almost knocking her over.

'Jac, God sake, be careful, you nearly knocked me over!' Sahira shouted.

'Put some clothes on Sahira... and, it's none of my business, but you look like you've put on a bit of weight there' Jac sniggered.

'Ugh, go away!' Sahira turned away and carried on getting ready.

'Who's rattled your cage today then?' Jac asked.

'No one, i just dont like telling people me that ive put on weight, i know it may be the truth , yes, but i think i can see that for myself, thankyou very much!' Sahira snapped back.

Jac walked out and shouted 'you've got an operation in 5 minutes, hurry up!'

So Sahira thought to herself *_so she tells me this now? Whats the matter to her phone? She could of at least sent me a text!* _She snapped to herself in her head. She turned to see Chrissie, sitting, putting her shoes on, still bopping away to music. Then she took out her earphones, turned to see Sahira looking at her, Sahira quickly turned away, even though she knew that Chrissie had seen her.

'Yes, Sahira?' Chrissie asked.

'Nothing, i was just wondering what song you were listening to?' Sahira blushed.

'Oh' Chrissie laughed. 'I was listening to Jennifer Lopez, On The Floor! I dont really listen to her but this song is amazing! You should listen to it, if you haven't already' She smiled.

'Yes, i think i might' Sahira laughed and carried on getting ready. Then something fell out her pocket, she looked on the floor and saw it was her scan, she didn't want Chrissie to see it, but it was too late, Chrissie ran over and picked it up, before Sahira could say anything, Chrissie looked up at Sahira with a shocked expression on her face.

'You never are!' Chrissie exclaimed.

'Um, yeah i am... but you can't tell anyone, its early stages and dont want Jac finding out, you know what she's like, she'll tell everyone and i don't want to risk anything, please?' Sahira begged.

'Of course i won't' Chrissie smiled. 'Congratulations' she hugged Sahira.

'Thankyou so much' Sahira blushed again.

'Who's the daddy? Is it Greg? It is, isnt it?' Chrissie was nosy, but Sahira couldn't help but have a faint smile.

'Yes, he is, ive told him, but he doesn't know ive told anyone else' Sahira sounded nervous, in case anything happened; she didn't want anyone else to find out!

'Aw, dont worry babe, i won't tell anyone, my lips are sealed, promise' Chrissie smiled.

So Sahira shoved the picture in her pocket, closed her locker and went straight to work. She saw Greg standing there at the desk and everyone was staring at her, her heart was beating, she didn't know what was going on, the day had hardly started, but he walked up to her, pulled her close, and whispered in her ear, *_sorry babe, ive kinda told everyone that you're pregnant, forgive me?_* Sahira wanted to shout at him, saying it was too soon to let everyone know but she couldn't help but smile and how could anyone resist that cute voice, the perfect voice, she was so flattered.

'Congratulations' Jac said, 'you know i would of found out eventually right?' she smiled.

'Of course you would of' Sahira smiled back 'i didn't want anyone knowing though, its too soon, but im happy everyone knows, i dont have to hide my weight gain anymore, do i?' Sahira laughed.

'Oh, yeah, really sorry about that' Jac said.

'No, no, its fine, least everyone knows now' she smiled again.

Now Sahira's life was actually perfect, she didn't have any clue where Harry was, which she loved, she was scared he'd come to find her, but not worrying about that right at this moment. She had her two little boys, and now another one on the way. She had the perfect guy, and she loved Greg, her life couldn't get any worse could it? She didn't want to think about that right now, she wanted to stay in love, stay happy and stay safe. But she didn't know what was right around the corner, what was lurking in the darkness. She wasn't safe, although no one knew that... yet.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter12**

A few hours into work, Sahira had finished her operation which took an hour and half, she felt dizzy all the way through the operation but she managed to get the operation done, and it all went on task. She got out of her scrubs and did her hair and makeup again, even though she was wearing that very unflattering navy blue uniform, which did nothing for her figure, well, even though she was pregnant, she still wasn't showing, so she still had that perfect figure and if you saw her in the streets you wouldn't know that she was pregnant, she loved that, until she started to get fat, that's the but she despised.

'Sahira!' Greg shouted from afar. 'Everything okay?' He looked concerned, he could see that Sahira, his girl, looked run down and unsteady on her feet, he hated to see her like this.

'Im fine thankyou baby!' Sahira shouted back and walked up to him, but she looked shaken up, and she didn't look herself, Greg was worried and saw the fear on her face, he asked again.

'Are you sure your alright babe?' Greg asked again, sounding even more concerned.

'Yes, thankyou' them little words still didn't sound convincing, he didn't ask again, took her word for it and just pulled Sahira into a hug.

Truth is, Sahira wasn't okay, she kept getting flashbacks on herself lying on the floor, Harry kicking her in the ribs, and she's just lying there, motionless, whilst she was thinking of all these, her phone buzzed, and the worst happened, it was a text from harry, she read the text, it said: '_i can see you' _and that scared the life out of Sahira, she thought she was happy, that she didn't need to worry about harry, that he was gone, out of the picture, but he wasn't, that's why Sahira was staring outside, seeing if he was there, lurking in the darkness, coming after her, she didn't know what to think and truth is, she was terrified!

Suddenly she pulled away from Greg, Greg didn't know why, so like anyone would, he asked why?

'Babe?' Greg asked.

'Im fine, just remembered ive got this really important patient that i need to attend to, I'll see you later, love you' Sahira sounded panicked stricken,.

'Okay, love you too' Greg kissed her on her forehead.

Sahira walked off, looked back to make sure that Greg wasn't looking, and ran off outside, she felt her phone go off, it was Harry, again, 'where are you? we need to talk!' it looked as though harry was shouting at the phone, shouting at her. She hesitated to text back, she didn't want to, but if she didn't, he would carry on texting her.

'I'm outside, round the corner, make sure no one see's you!' She text back.

Next thing she knew, harry was walking towards her, she looked scared.

'Sahira, i just want to say im sorry, take me back? Our boys need their dad, right?' He asked, sounding nice, that wasn't like him, he was up to something, she just needed to figure out what.

'Okay' Sahira managed to say.

'So you forgive me?' Harry asked.

'No, im never going to forgive you!' Sahira hissed.

'What, why?' Harry sounded like he hadn't done anything wrong.

'Why? You really want to know why? Have you totally forgotten what you did to me? Have you?' Sahira shouted

'you're not still banging on about this are you, that was ages ago!' Greg hissed.

'you could of killed me!' Sahira shouted, Harry was about to say something but Sahira stopped him. 'No, dont say anything, just dont, you kicked me, you punched me, you broke my ribs and you think, YOU THINK, i can just forgive you like that, no, not going to happen, now leave me alone, for good!' Sahira shouted, she stuck up for herself like she doesn't normally do, but she knew after she said it, she did the wrong thing, she could see the anger in his eyes, and he could see the fear in her eyes, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards his car.

'No, get of me, HARRY!' Sahira shouted with tears in her eyes, she was so scared, and the fear in her eyes was like no one had seen before.

'Come with me, now, get in there, GET IN!' Harry hissed back.

Harry shoved Sahira into his car and Drove off, Sahira was shouting, hoping someone would hear her, but no one did, she sank in seat, and starting sobbing, she knew what he was capable off. Harry got to this abandoned warehouse; no one knew she was gone.

Back at the hospital, smug Jac was looking at Greg, Greg was looking at his phone, worried that Sahira hadn't text him, he felt really clingy, maybe that was because she was pregnant with his child, or because he loved her too much to let her go, he didn't want to lose her, Sahira was the best thing that had every happened to Greg he didn't want to chance it with texting her all the time, so he put his phone back in his pocket, and carried on with work. Jac was still staring at Greg, this time looking confused.

'Aren't you gonna text Sahira?' Jac questioned.

'I will, later.'

'You two okay? Not had a fight or anything?'

'No, nothing like that, just dont want to feel to clingy'

'But she might need you? she was meant to be back half an hour ago!' as Jac said that she sounded worried, a lump formed in her throat, she was thinking *_is she okay?_' over and over.

'What? Really?' Greg shouted, and picked up his phone, no answer, he tried again and again, still, no answer. 'Telly Hanssen, ive gone to find Sahira, i call if i need you' and before Jac could say anything, Greg ran off and went looking for her, he tried everywhere, his house, her house, the schools, her old work, just in case, but she wasn't there, then his phone buzzed, it was a text, from Sahira, but as he read it, his heart skipped a beat, it was a chilling message *_she's here, if you love her, you'll save her_* the text also read where they were, he instantly called Jac, to say where she was, and didn't leave her time to answer, put the phone down and went for her. He loved Sahira and would do anything for her. He'd even die for her if that time came.

20 minutes later, he arrived at the abandoned warehouse, he walked slowly around the place until he found her, she looked terrified, she was sitting in this chair, hands tied behind her back, tape across her mouth and tears streaming down her face.

Before he could get to her, Harry went up to her, all Greg could do was watch was from the sidelines.

'I see no one is coming for you? Where's lover boy then?' Harry hissed as he ripped the tape from her mouth. She screamed in pain.

'i, i, i dont know' Tears catching Sahiras voice. 'He'll be here soon, i know he will!'

'Then while were waiting, whats sopping me from hitting you? nothing! You've messed my life around, you had an affair, and left me, i only beat you up to make you see sense but no, that didn't work, maybe if i do it again...' he stopped talking, lifted his hand, clenched it into a fist and aimed for her stomach, but before he could do anything, Sahira shouted 'IM PREGNANT!' with the look on her face like she was so scared of him.

'you are what!' Harry spat.

'p, p, pregnant' she said again, voice shaking.

'oh, and im guessing this baby, is Gregs?'

'yeah... it is' as Sahira said this she closed her eyes tight, she was scared that he was going to hit but before he could, Greg ran out from where he was hiding and pulled Harry down with him, but he was unaware that Harry was carrying a knife.

'GREG, NOOOOO!' Sahira screamed!

The knife plunged into Gregs leg, right near his groin, Sahira looked on in horror, she couldn't move to go to him, Harry was about to run away but before he could the police, Jac Naylor, Henrik Hanssen and loads of other medical people burst through the door, Jac ran to Sahira, untied her, and Sahira, as soon as she was free, she ran over to Greg, the fear in her eyes was unbearable, Gregs eyes were closed and the doctors were patching him up, ready to take him in the ambulance back to Holby, Jac had to hold back Sahira, she needed to be checked over before she could anything, she couldn't even go in the ambulance with him.

'NO, JAC, LET ME GO, PLEASE!' Sahira shouted with tears still streaming down her face. Sahira was struggling to get free, Jac had such a tight grip on, Sahira watched as Greg was raced into the ambulance and whizzed off to the hospital. 'NO, GREG!' Sahira shouted.

'Sahira, sit down, please, he's going to okay, he will, okay, look at me, look at me, he will be okay, remember, Holby doctors are amazing, because we're them, and we know them, he's going to be okay!' Jac soothed, and at that moment Sahira calmed down and explained to Jac what happened, she told her how harry had taken her here and tied her up. Jac hugged her friend, she was shaking, and just let Sahira sob into her shoulder, she may be a cruel cow sometimes, but she's always there for her friends, even if her friends are her potential enemies.

Just has Sahira was about to go, she saw Harry, she locked eyes with him, but this wasn't full of passion, it was full of hate, she hated him, she couldn't breathe, she saw Harry being taken away in a police car, before this all happened, the police had asked Sahira a lot of questions, she answered them, the truth, she couldn't wait for Harry to be sent down and never to see him again, the car drove off and she breathed a sigh of relief, she knew she wouldn't have to face him again.

Half an hour later they got back to the hospital, Sahira ran straight up to the desk where Chrissie was sitting and shouted, out of breath, 'Greg Douglas?'

'He's in bed 5, just down there, he's fine' Chrissie soothed.

'Oh thank god!' as Sahira ran up to Greg, she was thinking the worst, she always does that.

'Baby, im fine, how are you?' Greg asked.

'Im fine, me and the baby, we're both fine'

Very unexpected Greg told Sahira 'i love you'. Sahira couldn't stop smiling.

'i love you too, idiot. Thankyou for saving me but dont do it again okay? Especially if there's a knife involved, or even worse, a gun, please?'

'Babe, you know I'd do anything for you, id die for you!'

Sahira felt a tear stroll down her face, she loved Greg and now nothing could come between them, she got into Gregs bed and lay with him, she didn't want to lose this, she had the perfect life, she felt Gregs hand on his stomach, at the moment, it was just the three of them, until they got home to the sound of Josh screaming and James banging, but Greg didn't mind that, he knew he had all this to come, and he didn't mind, secretly in his head, he wanted a little girl, daddy's girl, and even Sahira was thinking the same thing, they both wanted a girl. Sahira loved every minute of her life, 2 boys, perfect partner, and another one on the way, nothing would change, everything was perfect and everyone was happy. Sahira, did in fact, love life. And Greg, he also, loved his life, loved Sahira and loved everything!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter13.**

A few weeks after Greg got attacked and Harry was sent to prison, Sahira still felt scared, not for herself, but for Greg, in case harry got out and came after him, she didn't care if Harry came after her, she wanted Greg to be safe. It was 5:30am and Sahira Shah was just waking up, she woke up to a cute text from Greg, *_left early, shift started at 5, i love you loads, see you later beautiful3* _She loved Greg, she truly did.

Sahira got up, got changed, and went to work, she felt rough, this baby was taking its toll, it was restless and she was scared in case something went wrong, she was 8 weeks, and she was starting to show, all that was showing was the outline of a bump, turning into a circle, if she lay down flat, her stomach was raised, just a little, it was really cute.

She arrived at work, and saw Jac, oh, she just wasn't in the mood for her right now, she had no makeup on and looked rough as ever!

'Sahira, are you sure your okay to be in today, you look like, well, you know what im going to say' Jack asked.

'Thank you Jac, much appreciated, but yes, i want to come in today, i need to, im only 8 weeks, im fine, it's not really time for me to go on maternity leave yet' Sahira snapped back, not meaning too.

'Sorry i asked!' Jac snapped back.

'No, im sorry, im just not in the mood, i just want this day to be over, this baby, its taking its toll, im run down but i dont want to stop working, just yet.' Sahira said, more calmly.

'But please,' Jac hesitated 'if you need to stop working, do so, i dont want you or the baby to become ill or stressed, i may be a cow sometimes but when it comes to welfare of my friends and other people around me, i want them to be okay' Jac sounded so nice, Sahira had changed her since she worked here, she become more friendly and more sociable.

'Thank you Jac, i will, see, i knew since i started i could change you' Sahira winked.

'Never' Jac shouted as she walked away.

A few hours into her working, Sahira felt so run down she had to sit down, everyone kept telling her to go home, no one knew she pregnant, just a few certain people.

Greg saw Sahira, he dragged by her hand into the locker room, and sat her down, she was stressed, unwell and this baby, was taking this piss out of her, every few minutes she would get pains in her stomach, just normal pains, but much worse, like cramp, she didn't like it at all, her feet, as she is only petite were starting to swell up, her ankles were weighing her down, she really didn't feel like working but she had, and Greg had now taken her to the locker room, he sat down next to her, Sahira was confused, she didn't know why Greg had taken her into here, she didn't know what was going on. Until he spoke and explained everything, and in this moment, things got out of hand, really out of hand.

'Greg, what are you doing, i need to get my work done, you know what im like, if i dont see my Patient, i will get worried and you know Jac she will be annoyed, she knows about me, but that still doesn't make a difference' Sahira said, her voice, trembling, sounding really quiet and weak.

'You need to go home' that's all Greg said,

'I cant you know that!' Sahira shouted.

They were starting an argument, neither of them wanted this but they knew it was the only way to get through to one another.

'But you need to!' Greg hissed.

'Please, i know your trying to help but i dont want to go home, i want to work!'

'Bet you would of listened to Harry.' Greg hissed again.

'What do you think you're doing, bringing harry into this? He's got nothing to do with this baby, you have, but you can't tell me what to do, it's my body, and when i feel like im getting to stressed ill sit down and go home, you know i will' Sahira was annoyed.

'because you would of listened to him, nothing has changed since he went into prison, nothing, that's all you've been talking at home, harry this, harry that, you know i feel about him, what he did to you, it broke my heart to see you like that, you could of died, our baby could of died!' Greg shouted, this time even louder!

'No!' shouted Sahira. 'I wouldn't of listened to him, i hate him! After what he did to me, you really think i want him to be scot free? Do you?'

'But that's all you talk about, every day, it's like you want him back!'

'Have you listened to a word ive just said? I dont love him, i dont want him, i want you, i love you!'

'Then why do you ALWAYS talk about him, why?'

'Oh, i can't be doing with this, im going to go!' as Sahira was about to walk out, Greg grabbed her arm, tight.

'Ugh, let go off me, Greg!' Sahira shouted.

'not until you tell me, why are you being so off with me, it's like these past few hours, even when we're at home, it seems you dont want to be with me'

'Nothing is wrong though, i do want to be with you, ive just said that!'

'But did you mean it?'

'Of course i bloody meant it!' Sahira wasn't in the mood, she wanted to get to her desk, put her feet up and wait an hour till her next patient.

'Then say it, say it like you mean it'

'I love you' Sahira smiled. She looked scared, scared that Greg would hold here just to hear that, grab her arm, just to hear that, she didn't like this side of Greg, she hated it.

'thank you, i love you too' Greg knew it was a shaky smile, he didn't quite believe that she meant it, until her phone buzzed, Sahira looked at it and smiled, it was like a flirty type of smile, all of a sudden Greg, took hold of Sahiras phone and read the text, it was from Harry, this was before his trial, he was let out, he trial date was yet to come, but Sahira would be the first to know.

'And what the hell do you think you're doing texting Harry!'

'I didn't text him, he text me, can't you see that!' Sahira couldn't stop shouting and this was very bad for the baby.

'Don't you dare lie to me Sahira?'

'Im not lying!'

Then why were you smiling, you smiled when he text you, you smiled when he told you *_i still love you baby x_*' Greg was waiting for an answer.

Sahira didn't know how to answer, deep down she loved Greg, but she loved Harry aswel, he was the father of her two boys, and her boys needed their daddy, every little boy does.

'Tell me!' Greg shouted.

'because deep down, i do love him, still, after everything he did to me, he's still the father of my little boys, and i can't help but love him, i know it's wrong but i just ca...'

Greg stopped her, and he wasn't a just a stop by shouting, he stopped her by hitting her around the face, after he did it, he didn't why, his mind went blank and he could remember.

'Dd you just hit me?' Sahira asked. She fell to floor with tears running down her face. 'Why!' Sahira begged.

'Im sorry, im so sorry, i dont know, i just, i just got lost on the heat of the moment, i didn't mean to, Sahira' Greg sounded panicked. But Sahira just shrugged him off when he touched her shoulder; she was on the floor, scared, alone, alone in her mind, she just sat there.

'Greg, leave me alone, please?' Sahiras voice was trembling, she couldn't believe that Greg would do such a thing to her, she never realised that he had such a side, she didn't like it, what so ever.

Greg walked out, leaving her, alone, she didn't care, she crawled along to the bench and heaved herself onto it, clutching her stomach, she was scared something had happend, she hit the floor with some force on her stomach, there was still a chance the baby could be lost, as she was still in the early stages of her pregnancy.

She went into the toilet, scared, looked down, but was so happy, there wasn't a speck of blood in sight, she managed to move herself to the door and walk out of the locker room, she stopped in her tracks when she saw Greg and Jac talking, she slowly went back in the locker room and looked in the mirror, she could clearly see where Greg had hit her, a clear, red mark, right across her cheek, she was still in disbelief that Greg would do this, she heard footsteps coming towards the door, she sat with her back to the door and in walked Jac, her best friend yet worst enemy, but she loved Jac, she was such an amazing friend when the time came, she helped her through a lot when her mum died.

'Sahira?' a soothing voice approached her. 'are you okay?'

Sahira turned round and that's when Jac could clearly see the mark on Sahiras face, jac was in such disbelief that Greg could do this to her aswel.

'No way, did Greg do that to you?'

Sahira could barely speak, in a whimper all she said was 'yes' with tears building she finally let all her emotions out, Jac hurried along and sat down beside her, pulled her friend into a hug and soothed her, stroking her hair and letting her sob into her chest, Jac didn't know what was the matter with her, before Sahira came along, she was such a bitch and cow to people but noe she was changed not for everyone but for Sahira, she finally thought that she had a friend to keep, forever, hopefully.

'im sorry, i shouldn't be crying on you like this' whimpered Sahira.

'no no its fine Sahira, what happened?' Jac asked.

'Greg just flipped, he saw a text from Harry on my phone, i smiled, but i wasn't going to reply, and Greg just, he just...' Sahira trailed off, tears starting to fall.

'... Hit you?' jac finished of Sahira sentence.

'yes, and i fell to floor, hard, im scared, Jac, im scared'

'scared, why?'

'for my baby, i fell on my stomach, no one knows about the baby, just you & Chrissie, i need to see if its okay but i dont want everyone knowing about the baby, not yet, could you...' Jac cut her off.

'Of course i can do an ultra sound.' Jac smiled. 'come with me'

Sahira walked through the doors, Jac arm around Sahira's waist, holding her up, she was clutching her stomach, not to obvious but people to wonder but obvious enough for Greg to see, and Jac to notice.

'Sahira?' Greg was worried 'are you okay?'

'Like you care, just leave me alone, for now.' Sahira said.

'but Sahira...' Jac cut him off aswel.

'Just leave it, okay?' Jac hissed.

'and what gives you the right to say that?'

'LEAVE IT!' Sahira shouted, whincing in pain.

A few seconds later that got to the bed, Sahira heaved herself onto it, lay down and lifted up her top, just so you could see her stomach.

'right, this is going to be cold, well, i suppose you know that' Jac smiled. Sahira was in pain to smile, but she smiled through gritted teeth.

It took a while for Jac to find the heartbeat, Sahira was in panic mode, but eventually, they found a heartbeat, Sahiras little baby, on her screen, and to be honest it was such a cute sight, she wanted to forgive Greg, she was going to, she just wanted to, at this moment, treasure this forever, and she was going to tell people that she was pregnant, she couldn't hid it for much longer, but now, everything was perfect, she will make up with Greg, eventually. Jac and Sahira both smiled with teary eyes, Sahira Shah was going to be a mum again, and she couldn't wait for her little one to arrive.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter14**

It's been a few days since Greg and Sahira spoke, they avoided each other at the hospital, on their break, even Sahira was staying with Jac, round hers, Sahira didn't know what to do, she had so many messages from Greg, emails, phone calls, she didn't pick up, even when he stopped her in the corridor , she didn't listen.

'Sahira' Greg said.

'Leave me alone Greg, i dont want to see you, i still haven't forgiven you, well, i have but i can't come back yet, i need to be alone just for a while, il call you' Sahira spoke, she wanted to cry but held in the tears.

Now it was just her, she kept seeing Greg, kept wanting to speak to him, but she didn't know what to say, she'd been through so much, first Harry and now Greg, she didn't know what was wrong men these days, why they had the urge to beat up women, she loved Greg, she really did, she'd been the happiest in ages, she has a baby on the way, which she wanted so much.

2 hours later, Sahira saw Greg, in the corridor, this time she had the courage to go up to him.

'Greg, can we talk?' Sahira asked.

'Of course' Greg said, sounding secretly happy with himself.

They headed towards the desk, Sahira sat down and Greg sat next to her, they were having a deep conversation about why Greg had flipped, why he did what he did, he said sorry so many times.

'im sorry' said Greg.

'dont be, i know why you did it, i didn't think you would but you did and i couldn't believe it, it shocked me, i just needed to get away, my feet kill, my stomach hurts, being pregnant isnt jolly, its hard work'

Greg wanted to pull her into a hug, tell her everything was going to be okay, but he didn't know if he should, Sahira didn't look pleased, the expression on her face was like she didn't want to be here.

'i love you Greg, i always have and always will, i forgive you...' Greg started to smile as Sahira spoke '... i always will, i just need you to promise me, promise me you will never do that again.'

'i promise, i love you too' Greg smiled.

This time Sahira pulled Greg into a hug, she snuggled up to him, they were happy again, and this time, they wanted to stay like that. Jac saw them, watched them for a bit before making both of them startle.

'OI!' Jac shouted, laughing in voice like she was happy for them.

'Seriously?' Sahira smiled 'You made me jump' she started to laugh.

'Well, i do like to be funny sometimes, almost never but for you, anything' Jac winked.

Sahira told Jac everything, how Greg had said sorry and that she was going to move back in with Greg, she wanted to be happy, although for some reason, she didn't want to leave Jac in that house all alone, she loved her friend, she didn't like her being on her own, ever since Joseph left, she had the house to herself, lonely, everyday.

'Ah, that's fine Sahira, go, be happy, i'll be happy one day' Jac smiled.

The day was nearly over, and it was a Friday, Greg and Sahira didn't have work the next day so they decided to go home, have some dinner and go back to meet Chrissie, Sacha, Dan, Frieda, and everyone else in the pub, even though Sahira could drink, she could still enjoy herself.

Sahira and Greg got home, they both felt run down, they sat down on the sofa, it was just 6pm, Greg turned on the sofa, whilst Sahira was making two cups of tea, she came in with her mugs and you could clearly see her bump in the tight top she was wearing, she put the mugs down and snuggled up to Greg on the sofa.

'so what time we meeting everyone?' Sahira smiled.

'about 9pm' Greg replied. 'dont worry though, we'll only stay for like an hour or so, dont want you to get stressed' Greg said sounding concerned.

'no, we'll stay till the end, till everyone falls on the floor and there's me picking them up, just because im pregnant, i still want to have fun' Sahira smiled.

'okay then, lets' make dinner, and we'll go and meet everyone' Greg winked.

An hour later dinner was ready, even though the smell of everything made Sahira's stomach churn like she was going hurl. Dinner was chips and chicken, the sight of it made Sahira run to the toilet and throw up, she couldn't eat and she couldn't even sleep, every night she tossed and turned, it was stressful. She couldn't eat anything, so she didn't, all she hack right now was a banana and that was it.

Sahira and Greg were all ready to go out, Chrissie sent her text '_Jac can't make it this time, we're ordering the first round now, so get your lazy arses down here! ;)xxx' _it read. Sahira sent one back '_we're just on our way, Greg wants a beer and me, i'll just have an orange juice, cant risk the bump ;)xxx' _she replied.

20 minutes later they arrived at their local pub, Chrissie was there to greet them, she looked like she already had a few wines, her eyes were wonky and her words sounded a little slurred.

'Sahira!' Chrissie shouted, 'we're all over here'

'how many have you had?' Sahira laughed.

'oh, just,3, well, 4... okay, 5. But you know, i wanna liove my life to the full, Daniels with Dans mum so he's safe. And yes, lets enjoy ourselves!' Chrissie slurred.

'5 already? Its only half8!' Sahira couldn't stop laughing. 'how come you changed the time of meeting anyway?'

'well, we were all ready here so we started at like 8, i would of sent you a text but i only just managed to send that clearly enough' Chrissie couldn't stop shouting, she was having such a great night, little to everyone know, Greg had a little surprise for Sahira later.

Chrissie and Dan were laughing in the corner, Greg and Sahira were also chatting in a different corner, except for Sacha and Frieda, they had one too many and whilst the music was blasting, they were dancing, and casually, Frieda, climbed up on the table and started dancing. Sacha looked on in horror until he, to, joined her on the tables.

An hour into the night, it got back to Greg Sahira and Chrissie, Dan had gone home because he was sick in toilets, Frieda fell off the tables and landed on Sacha, just a few bruises, so they both went home, so it was just the three of them, until, someone popped there head round the corner, it was Jac, she had decided to come after all, she finished her paper work and was ready to party!

Sahira wasn't in the party mood and wanted to go home but Greg kept stopping her, saying later he had a surprise for her, she wasn't in the mood for a surprise, she just wanted to go home.

'im going, Greg, i dont feel up to this' Sahira said, she looked so tired.

'no, dont go yet, let me get you some water,'

'Greg...' he already walked off whilst Sahira was speaking.

Jac came up to Sahira 'are you okay?'

'Im fine, thankyou Jac, just not happy, my stomach kills' Sahira winced in pain. 'i feel all bruised and im so tired'

'Greg says he's got a surprise for you, stay for that, he wants you too'

'you know what it is, dont you?'

'i might' Jac winked

Greg came back with 2 waters and a wine for Jac, 'here you go babe.. and Jac'

'cheers' jac smiled.

'thanks' Sahira also smiled. 'whats this surprise, im really not in the mood' Sahira was walking off.

Greg fumbled around in his pocket, and took out this ring, it was beautiful, and it was the most perfect engagement ring, Sahira heard Jac gasp, and as she turned round, Greg got down on one knee, the DJ turned downed the music and put on the song Bruno Mars – Just The Way You Are, it was their song, it was the song that was playing when they first locked eyes on Sahitras first day, the day all there passion came flooding out, just by one glance, a glance that locked for about 2 minutes and the faintest of smiles arouse on each of there faces, they knew they were meant to be together, Sahira may not have been in the mood that night but when she Greg, on one knee, holding a little navy blue box, it was felt, and she knew what this could be, it was the surprise she had been waiting for, been longing for, and Sahira walked over to him, looked down at him and spoke:

'ask me' Sahira said with tears in her eyes in a whisper.

'first of all, i just want to say, i love you, thankyou for coming into my life, you are an amazing woman, the day we first met, when our eyes locked...' at this point Sahira was crying, everyone around them were really quiet, it was a magical moment, Greg continued '...it was magical, ive never see so much beauty in one persons eyes before, dark chocolate brown eyes, which are stunning, but now, let me get back to what im saying, all im trying to say is, will you be mine forever?...' Greg hesitated and slowly got up. 'Sahira Shah, will you marry me?'

Sahira was now stood there, locking eyes with her perfect man, the man she truly wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She didn't hesitate, she shouted:

'yes, yes of course i will you silly idiot, i love you so much!' and they kissed, the kiss was full of passion and love, the whole pub echoed into applauses, everyone was cheering and now it was a party mood, Jac, her best friend, gave Sahira a hug and whispered *_congratulations_* Sahira hugged her friend tighter and whispered back *_thankyou, you'll find someone, promise_* they both smiled at each other and then Sahira went back to Greg, they hugged tighter, it was perfect.

'i love you so much Greg, you do know that, right?' Sahira asked.

'of course i love you, im marrying you aren't i?'

Sahira smiled so much, they were going home, Sahira hugged Jac and said good bye to her as she sped off in her motorbike, and Sahira and Greg drove home, they got home, Sahira got in pyjamas and got into bed, closely followed by Greg, this night had been perfect, they snuggled into bed together and ended the night by falling asleep into each other's arms, and the future looked bright.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter15**

Sahira woke up in Gregs arm and looked up to find that Greg was looking down at her, his eyes just staring at Sahira's perfect face. Sahira's hair was all over her face, and she desperately needed a shower, she tried to heave herself out of bed but her bump was getting bigger, she really couldn't bear having another baby after this little one had arrived. She thought two was enough until she met Greg. She loved Greg though and she was so happy that she got pregnant, even if it was under secretive circumstances to begin with.

Sahira managed to heave her almost 5 month bump out of bed, and went into the shower, she stripped off all her clothes and looked at herself in the mirror, she hated it, she saw her perfect size 8 figure stretched into a size 14, she could wait for the next 4 months to hurry up so she could hold her newborn in her arms and finally, shift the weight she had out whilst being pregnant.

She finally got out the shower after half an hour, looked to see Greg staring at her, 'you look beautiful' Greg smiled.

'Don't be daft Greg, i look horrendous!' Sahira said back with her face as straight as a plank. She hated the way she looked, it was the most beautiful and precious thing to be pregnant but she couldn't bare it any longer.

'What time do you start Greg?' Sahira asked.

'About 9am, you start at 10, am i right?' Greg smiled and asked.

'Yes, that's right' Sahira managed a faint smile.

They both got into work at the same time, 8:30. Sahira went in the on call room and sat on the bed whilst Greg busied around getting his notes and preparations ready, as he started in less than half an hour. Whilst Sahira was sitting on the bed, she cradled her bump, she was so tired, she was just thinking to herself, what it would be like to be married Greg, what their wedding day would be like; she couldn't wait to get married to Greg, it sounded so perfect.

She rummaged through her bag before she started work, switched on the lamp and looked through these magazines she had brought along with her, wedding magazines, she looked at the models, how they were all a size 8 or below, there skinny figures shining through the page, and there perfect face, even though they were airbrushed they still look blumming stunning! She flicked through the wedding dresses, every page there seemed to be an even more beautiful dress, she wanted them all but she was pretty sure that Greg wouldn't allow that, she laughed to herself.

As 10am rolled by, Sahira once again, like always, heaved herself off the bed and into the busy wards of the hospital where all these patients rushed by and doctors shouting all these complicated words which, she understood, what kind of doctor would she be if she didn't understand all the big, complicated words?

Sahira saw Jac, she never knew what kind of mood Jac would be in. 'Ah, Sahira, there you are!' Jac smiled, 'i was going to ring you last night to see how the bump was but i forgot, and that's not like me, so, how's the bump?'

'It's ok, thanks, weighing me down a bit if im honest, all i want to seem to do is sleep, eat, sleep, eat, it's the toughest pregnancy ive been through, the boys were okay but this little one, its keeping me awake, so im tired all the time' Sahira looked run down.

'Ah babe, im sure you'll be fine, how's the dress shopping coming along? Jac smiled.

'I haven't got my dress yet but ive seen a few perfect ones! I just hope they have them in a size 14 – 16 or whatever i am when we get married, im going to look like a bug, fat, pink marsh mellow!' Sahira said, but couldn't help but laugh.

'Like i said, you'll be fine, and you will look beautiful and radiant, as always!' Jac smiled and rushed off 'talk to you later, ive got this operation now' she shouted as she was running.

Sahira was now on her lunch break, after a busy morning off running around after her patients, and everything like that, she waddled over to the bench and sat on the table of it, it was easier for her, as she didn't have to worry about getting stuck in the bench, she unpacked her lunch and sat and ate it, she was pigging out so much on lunch, this baby was craving loads! She had 4 sandwiches, 1 apple, 2 chocolate bars, a packet of crisps and a fruit bar. She felt like a fat pig but she had to eat it, cause of the baby.

Greg wanted to know the sex of the baby so as she was approaching 6 months, she had her scan and Greg was very persistent, 'i want to know what the baby is? Please Sahira!'

'i dont want to know, i want a surprise.' Sahira was stubborn.

'please!' Greg carried on persisting.

'fine' Sahira said 'even though i dont want to know, ill know, just for you!' She smiled

'thankyou so much! I love you Sahira!'

'i love you too!'

'are you sure you both want to know?' asked the nurse, in her friendly voice.

They both nodded.

'it's a girl' She smiled.

'a girl?' Greg choked, with tears in his eyes. 'ive always wanted a girl' he smiled.

'me too, she's going to be perfect, a little princess' Sahira smiled.

The both came out the room blooming, they looked so happy, Greg had to dash of again to work whilst Sahira was due her break at half past. She asked Hanssen if she could take her break early and he surprisingly said yes. She was shocked but didn't wait around to see if he changed his mind.

Se sat back in the staff room, made herself a cup of tea and went online to look at wedding dresses, her wedding was in 10 days and she still needed to get her dress. She wasn't really an amazing time keeper.

She finally found the perfect dress, it was £350, 'not that bad if i do say myself... now, where's Greg's credit card... there it is!' Sahira said cheekily.

Sahira bought the dress in a size 14 to 16, she hated that size, she was she had the figure of size 8, with her flat stomach, she wished so much for that to be there again, she couldn't wait for her little girl to arrive and get back into her perfect figure that men seemed to die for, the figure like Jac Naylor had, because she, she was perfect.

It was nearly home time for Sahira and Greg, Greg didn't finish till 1am but Sahira finished at 10pm, so she as she was about to head home, she saw Greg, 'Greg!' Sahira shouted. 'im off home now, ill see you there soon yeah?'

'Yes you will, see you soon, i love you!' Greg shouted back.

'I love you too baby!' Sahira shouted and smiled.

Sahira got Home, she caught the bus back and left the car for Greg, as the buses dont run that late, the last bus is 22:35 for where they live. She got home and fell on the sofa with a cup of tea and a biscuit, this little girl was calming down now, it was like she was having a tantrum in her stomach for the first 6 months, now she was getting ready to pop.

Sahira then suddenly remembered that it was her wedding in 2 days, she had the day of work tomorrow to get ready for it and the wedding started at 3pm Friday.

The next day she found herself cuddled up to Greg in bed, she realised the time was 8am and he was about to get up.

'Morning beautiful' Greg muttered to Sahira.

'Good morning' Sahira said with a smile.

'I'm going to work today baby, what are you doing?' Greg was curious.

'None of your business... yet' she winked.

Sahira kissed Greg goodbye as he left the house for work.

'I love you baby' Greg shouted.

'I love you too' Sahira hadn't stopped smiling all morning.

Sahira started to get ready, it was her wedding tomorrow so it was time to hit the shops and get the rest of her things for tomorrow. She was so excited. Tomorrow was going to be the best day of her life. She was marrying the man of her dreams and her two little boys were going to be page boys and the little princess in her stomach was of course going to be a bridesmaid even though she had a no idea what was going on.

It was the end of a long day, Sahira was at home with her feet up watching a soppy film and Greg was at Michaels house, probably getting drunk and having a hangover for tomorrow. Sahira missed Greg like crazy, she needed him to cuddle up to, she loved him, and wanted him here but she knew tomorrow, would change her life, for the better, well, that's what Sahira thought.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter16.**

It was the day of Sahira's wedding to Greg, Sahira woke up to her phone flashing on her bed side table, it was a text from Greg '_today's going to be amazing, i love you beautiful, see you later, when you become, Mrs. Douglas ;)' _this text made her smile for hours, as she was getting ready, she heard the doorbell go, it was Jac, she was the maid of honour, she would of asker her sister but she had extended her holiday for an extra 6 months, she married a millionaire so she had all the money to spend and he didn't care, he let her spend it. So as Sahira opened the door to Jac, she was holding a present, it was something new.

'Jac, thankyou for coming, and aw, whats that? You didn't have to get me anything, you really didnt' Sahira said, sounding shocked.

'of course i did, here, open it, you know you want to' Jac protested.

Sahira opened the present, it was a necklace, a heart one, a perfect one, it was beautiful!

'Oh my god, Jac, this must of cost you a fortune!' Sahira said.

'Maybe, for me to know you to never find out' Jac smirked.

As the clock struck 12, and the wedding was at 3pm, Sahira had to get ready super fast, she got her hair done at 12:30 and that took half an hour, and her make up took an hour so left her with an hour to put on her dress and wait for the limo to arrive. Even though it was the brides prerogative to be late, Sahira didn't want to make Greg wait, she wanted to marry him, and she couldn't wait!

The limo arrived at half 2, to get her to the church on time. It was a bright white limo with pink and white bows and ribbons on the car. Her dress was the perfect white colour, with her something new round her neck, her something old was a bracelet that her mum got her for her 16th birthday, she borrowed Chrissies lucky charm, a teddy, which she held in her end whilst walking down the aisle and her something blue, were the colour of her nails, they were a simple, pale blue colour which went with her dress and whole outfit perfectly, she loved this day already.

They arrived at the church, Jac got out first and helped her friend out of the car, she slowly got out of the limo, her white Jimmy Choo's 4inch heels came out first with her long train following her behind her, it wasn't as long as Princess Diana's, it was just a respectable 3 inch train and her vale came down all the way past her shoulders, she looked, sensational.

The doors opened of the church and there was Greg he looked so smart and very handsome, he was trying his hardest not to turn around and the best man, Gregs brother, looked around and saw Sahira, looking radiant.

As Sahira was walking up the aisle, she looked at Greg, who was looking at the front, all these things were going through her mind, how much she loved Greg, how much she wanted to married, how much she just wanted to have her little girl in her arms. She was the happiest girl in the world, thinking about how when she was a little girl, this is what she wanted, the perfect wedding, the perfect dress, the perfect husband-to-be and most of all, the perfect family.

Everyone stood up, Sahira Shah was walking up this aisle, the longest walk of a womans life, the walk that would change her life forever, the walk that would make her the happiest girl, ever.

About 10 minutes later, Sahira was standing next to Greg and the Priest started the wedding.

'Family and friends, we are gathered here today to welcome the these two people to become one, may they be happy together, forever' She said, she was smiling, she loved doing this job, marrying two people, any two people, so they could spend the rest of their days together in happiness.

'Now for the vows' Smiled the priest. 'Greg if you could take Sahiras hand and look her in the eye, and repeat after me' As Greg repeated every word, till the very last sentence 'till death us do part'.

'I will' Sahira said in her quiet voice.

'And Sahira, repeat after me'

Also Sahira repeated to the very last word 'till death us do part'

Greg said 'I will' in his husky, handsome voice.

'You may kiss the bride'

Sahira and Greg kissed, a very passionate, i love you, kiss. It was the perfect kiss.

The ceremony came to an end and the song played them out 'all things bright and beautiful' it was their favourite song.

2 hours later, after everyone had thrown their confetti and the wedding had come to end, it was the reception. In this beautifully decorated hall, gleaming lights, music, people dancing already, they weren't late, it was just they had to head home for a bit so Sahira could change out of her Alexander McQueen wedding dress because it was a bit too tight, so she arrived in a beautiful lilac dress which was more respectable for her size whilst she was pregnant, she wish she could satyu in her wedding dress, she loved it!

'And now, please welcome, Mr and Misses Douglas!' the DJ shouted.

Everyone exploded into applause, Sahira was blushing, and they both kissed, Greg helped her newly wife down the steps, she also changed her high heel Jimmy Choo's into more respectable ones for a pregnant lady, as her mum wouldn't have wanted her beautiful daughter to trip and fall, her mum may not have been here in person but was defiantly here in spirit, Sahira could feel her warm hugs and tender kisses all day at her wedding, it was like she was saying 'I'm so proud of you, i love you, my baby girl!' Sahira felt a tear roll down her cheek.

'Babe, are you okay?' Greg looked concened.

'I'm fine babe, just i wish my mum was here, you know how it is' Sahira said, trying not to cry.

'she is babe, shes here, cant you feel her?'

Sahira looked Greg in the eye, she was so happy, she moved in for a kiss and they looked lips.

'Thankyou babe, i know she is' Sahira smiled.

The night was on a roll, people partying, getting drunk, having fun, and Sahira just sat there, alone, pregnant, whilst Greg was with his brother downing the shots. She wished she could join but she couldn't. She had a little person growing inside her.

It was now, 1am, the party was coming a close and Greg went to find Sahira, who was asleep on the sofa in the reception. She looked so comfy and blissful, her long brown hair draped across the chairs, she looked beautiful but she had to be woken up, it wasn't her fault that she fell asleep, she was tired after carrying her bump along with her for 7 months.

'Baby, wake up.' Greg soothed.

Sahira opened her eyes and stretched out, everyone was leaving and Jac and Chrissie were waiting to say goodbye.

'Oh, no, i didn't fall asleep, did i? I missed everything? I feel so bad now' Sahira heaved herself up from the chair and put her arm around Greg, 'ahh these shoes are killing me!' she said rubbing her feet, she looked at Greg, she was the luckiest girl in the world, she kissed him and then went up to Jac and said 'sorry jac, i didn't mean to fall asleep, hope you had a wonderful evening though?'

'Dont worry about it Sahira, you looked really didn't, i didn't want to wake you, its your day, you can do whatever you want' jac smiled and hugged her friend 'sleep tight, see you soon'

'And Chrissie, same goes to you, im sorry'

'Dont be sorry, Sahira, i know what its like to be pregnant, you're tired 24/7 and you just want to sleep, i get you' Chrissie said 'goodnight, see you at work' Chrissie hugged Sahira and Sahira hugged back tighter.

An hour later, Sahira flopped down on her bed and fell asleep straight away, Greg tucked her in and kissed her forehead, he was so happy, but he knew what he had to do, he had to call someone to let them know that everything was sorted and that his plan had worked, yes, his plan, so he leant over to get his phone and dialled a number, not just any number though, the number of his wife, the thing was, that Greg is already married, and Sahira knew nothing about this, she was oblivious to everything that was going on because Greg was so good at hiding everything.

'Katherine, is that you?' Greg asked.

'Of course its me, who else would it be? You rang my number...' Kate said sarcastically.

'Everything went to plan, we're married, we'll get her, dont worry'

'And the baby?'

'Dont worry, Sahira wont have the baby, we will, i promise.'

'You dont know how much this means to me, ever since i found out i couldn't have kids and the adoption and IVF failed, i never thought this day would come, i love you so much'

'i love you to baby, i best go sleep now, ill see you tomorrow' Greg flirted.

The fact the Sahira had no idea what was going on, was heartbreaking, she was so happy that she was even smiling in her sleep, Greg didn't even seem bothered that he was hurting Sahira, that he had everything worked out, and was going to Sahiras life, he smirked and thought to himself *_you have no idea Sahira, no idea at all, im going to ruin you and you won't even know about it till it's all happened and you're left with, whats the word? Nothing.*_

The next day arrived and Sahira opened her eyes, she saw the sun shining and Greg looking at her.

'Hey baby, you sleep okay?' Greg asked.

'I did thankyou, how about you?'

'Of course i did, i had you by my side' Greg hatre saying this, he knew that the only girl for him was Kate, he loved Sahira but not as much as Kate.

'i have to run a few errands today babe, be places and phone people, im sorry to leave you alone but i have to this'

'its fine baby' Sahira didn't ask anything and just let him do it. Not knowing that he was going to be with wife for the day and plan even more to break Sahira and leave her with nothing. His plan was coming along nicely, he actually couldn't wait to make it all come true. Greg left the house and left Sahira on the bed, sleeping. Her beautiful face in warming smile, yet to be brought into falling tears of anger and upset in the coming months of her newly married life which she thought was perfect.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**

It was later on the day; Sahira was making sure everything was planned for their honeymoon. She wanted to call Greg but she knew that she couldn't, he was somewhere important, that's what Sahira thought anyway.

Greg was in the car, on someone else's drive way, getting out the car slowly, he walked towards this small house, white roof and red bricks, greeting him at the door was this beautiful, blonde, skinny, woman..

'Kate, my babe' Greg whispered and planted a kiss on his beloved wife.

'What about Sahira?' Kate whispered back, does she know anything?

'Nothing' Greg smiled.

That's all Kate needed to know, she knew that Greg was in for real.

'Kate, ive gotta go, i'll see you later, i dont want Sahira to get suspicious, love you' Greg rushed off.

Greg made his way back to Sahira, he saw her standing there, on their driveway, in her dressing gown, her long brown hair, Sahira was beautiful, Greg thought to himself how he could ever do this to the person he loves but Greg loves Katie so much more than Sahira, it hurt for him to say that but he couldn't say that he wasn't true because it was.

'Hey baby' Sahira said and walked up to him and hugged him. It was such a cute hug. So warm.

'Hi babe' Greg pushed Sahira away.

'Whats the matter?'

'Oh nothing, im just tired. I'm going to go upstairs and lie down.'

Sahira knew he was lying. She didn't realise what was going on. She thought they were happy. They had the life she dreamed off and so did Greg, but she felt like it wasn't enough for him. She was going to get to the bottom of it.

Chrissie called Sahira, she had to into work, she was meant to be on maternity leave but she was really needed as Jac was ill.

Sahira had this 7 and half month bump to carry around, she wanted this baby out of her. She was annoyed she had to go into work.

'There you are, you were ages! We need you Shah!' Chrissie yelled.

'Sorry, excuse me, do you have a big bump to carry around with you all day at the moment? NO. So thankyou.' Sahira snapped.

'Oh, sorry, I'll leave you then' Chrissie snapped back.

'No, im sorry, it's just, i can't wait till the bump has gone, ive got my figure back and this beautiful baby in my arms. I can't wait to meet this little one.'

Sahira couldn't concentrate, she knew something was up with Greg, he was distracted, didn't seem himself, didn't look happy and he really didn't seem like he wanted this baby anymore, when at first he was thrilled, wouldn't stop showing off Sahira's bump off to the world, even when it was just a tiny bump, but now everything changed. Nothing was the same. And she hated that feeling, and was going to get to the bottom of this!

Sahiras day was done, she said good bye to Chrissie and everyone else, and she was heading home, not knowing that as soon as she gets home, she will see something that she doesn't want to see.

It took Sahira quite a while to get home, she had to keep stopping, she kept getting pains in her stomach, she knew it was too soon, she was only 8 months, she didn't want to risk anything. Now she was nearly home, she could see her house, but then she saw thing that she was dreading. Greg was there by the door, everything looked fine, but that wasn't problem, it was the girl that was hanging off his mouth that was the problem.

Sahira saw her drive off, so she parked the car and stormed out, as fast as she could, went inside and had a go at Greg.

'Who the HELL was that then Greg?' Sahira yelled!

'I dont know who you mean babe?'

'dont give me that crap, you know exactly who im talking about, that girl, woman you were just seen kissing on the doorstep, who the hell is she, and dont lie to me, tell me the truth!' Sahira demanded!

'Babe, i was going to tell you, i promise i was..' He trailed off.

'Dont babe me! Who is she? And what were you going to tell me?'

'She's my.. She's my wife'

'YOUR WIFE! So what the hell am i then? Just another girl you got pregnant? Married? You make me sick!'

Sahira tried to walk away but Greg grabbed her, and pushed her onto the settee.

'you're not going anywhere Sahira, she's only gone home to get some stuff, she's coming back in a bit, i thought I'd tell you, your moving out, she's moving in, go back home, to your flat babe..'

Sahira just sat there , crying, she didn't know what to do, yes, she still had her flat, she hadn't sold it, she thought she would never need it again, she was going to sell it after the honeymoon, but bow it was clear that the honeymoon wasn't going to happen, whilst she was thinking, Greg came back down the stairs, and chucked a bag and 2 bin bags of her stuff on the floor, heard a knock at the door and went to welcome home Katie.

Katie came in to see a broken Sahira crumpled on the sofa.

'Oh, you must be Sahira then, nice to meet you'

Sahira looked up at her, with her makeup smudged all down her face and her eyes filled with tears.

'Get stuffed!' Sahira shouted, as she heaved herself up from the sofa, got her stuff and ran out to the car, she threw her stuff in the back seat and drove off.

As she was driving past the hospital, she had to stop, she felt warm liquid in the middle of her legs, she got out the car, and looked down, her waters had broke, she quickly, ignoring the pain, got back in the car, drove to the hospital car park and got out the car. She was in so much pain, all the stress had made the baby come early, she didn't want it to come early, she wanted to be careful. She blamed Greg for all of this.

Sahira realised she was in too much pain, she couldn't walk, she didn't think she was going to make it to the doors, she looked up and saw Chrissie, she was so weak to shout, clutching her stomach, she managed to scream before blacking out.

Greg and Katie were happily in each other's arms, not knowing the horrifying news about Sahira that was spreading their way. They just thought the worst was over, Greg didn't even feel guilty, he was too busy loved up to think about what he had to break Sahiras heart. It was just a waiting game now to see if Sahira would pull through...


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.**

As a drowsy Sahira woke up in the hospital, in pain from the stitches that were in her stomach, she felt her stomach, she realised that she had stitches there, she must of had the baby, in a sudden panic, Sahira jolted upright to see if she could see her baby, it was nowhere to be seen, she saw Jac.

'Jac! Where's my baby!' Sahira shouted with tears filling her eyes.

'Your baby is fine Sahira, you had a girl, and i have to admit, she is beautiful, I'll take you to see her, come on' Jac smiled.

Sahira felt so safe with Jac, even if they didn't get on at times, she looked up to Jac as a best friend, especially now, when Jac, who was never nice, looked so happy, and smiley.

'Thankyou for doing this Jac, it means alot' Sahira smiled.

'Anything for you Sahira' Jac looked down and smiled back. 'Oh, and i'm sorry, about everything, from when you first arrived till now, ive been such a bitch to you, truth is, i was just jealous, you're beautiful, and the perfect registrar, but me, im...'

Sahira stopped her, 'Jac, dont put yourself down, you are beautiful okay? Dont be jealous, you're just as perfect'

Turns out, Jac and Sahira were really, the best of friends, they just made out they hated each other. It was all an act for everyone else.

Jac pulled Sahira up to this little white incubator, and there she was, Sahira's beautiful baby girl, she's was perfect, 10 little fingers and 10 little toes, smooth skin and the most big blue eyes.

'She's perfect' Sahira said, with happy tears.

'What are you gonna call her then?' Jac smiled.

'Oh, i haven't thought about that yet, she needs a name' Sahira whispered.

'Dont worry about it, you've got plenty of time to think of a name' Jac smiled.

'Yeah, you're right, i have'

'Sahira, im always right' Jac winked.

'Well, of course' Sahira smiled.

Sahira gently put her hand inside the incubator, stroked her little girls arm, and just smiled to herself.

'Do you want to pick her up?' the nurse asked.

'Are you serious? I'd love to!' Sahira couldn't stop smiling, 'are you sure she's strong enough?'

'She's absolutely perfect, and as strong as anything, i think she'd love a hug from her mummy' the nurse said, calmly.

The nurse gave Sahira her baby, she held her, so close, nothing could tear them apart, this wave of unconditional love her for little girl, she smiled so much, she couldn't believe that this was happening, her baby, in her arms, finally.

'What about Greg? I thought he'd be here?' asked Jac.

Sahira's face dropped.

'Jac, there's something i need to tell you..' Sahira trailed off.

'Sahira?' Jac asked sounding concerned.

'It's Greg, he's..' Sahira stopped again.

Her face was filling with tears, she managed to tell Jac what was going on.

'He's already married, he's got a wife, he doesn't want to be with me anymore, he's happy with someone else, he was just using me, he never really wanted me..'

Sahira just burst into tears, Jac took her little girl from her arms, put her back into the incubator and put her arms around Sahira. Sahira was broken, and Jac could see that, she hated seeing Sahira like this, however much they didn't get along, Jac was always going to be there for her at the end of the day, no matter what.

'Thankyou, Jac, this really means alot' Sahira said, through tears.

'No problem, anything for you' Jac smiled.

There hug lasted a few seconds, it was so warm.

'We should get you back to the ward' the nurse mentioned. 'You can take you baby home tomorrow, we just have to keep her in over night, but you should be allowed tomorrow, this will give you time to give her a name, we can't keep calling her 'baby Shah' now can we?' the nurse smiled.

'Yes, i still have no idea what to call her, im sure i'll think of something overnight, well, im going to be up all night thinking of names..' Sahira said.

'You can ask Jac for opinions, or Greg?'

'Can you not mention Greg, im sorry, it's just, we're kinda not together anymore, but no one knows apart from Jac, so please keep it quiet, thankyou.'

'Oh, i'm sorry to hear that, i promise, i won't tell anyone'

Sahira wasn't sure if the nurse would keep her secret, so as she was wheeled back to her bed to get changed and ready to go home.

Sahira was ready to go home but as she collected her stuff, she saw Greg in the distance talking to Chrissie, who knew nothing, she overheard what Chrissie was saying.

'Greg, there you are, i thought you would of been here, did you know Sahira gave birth last night?'

'She what? Where is she?' Greg demanded.

'Oh she's right over...' Chrissie turned to point to Sahira but she was gone. 'I'm sorry Greg, i dont know where she has gone'

'Dont worry, i'll find her' Greg snarled.

Chrissie didn't look worried at all. She thought they were all happy families, but little did she know, Greg was out to find Sahira.

Sahira knew her baby was going to be safe in the hospital, so she left her there and went to the toilets, she put herself together but as she turned round to go out, Greg was there, and he didn't look happy.

'There you are! Why didn't you tell me you had our baby..' Sahira stopped him.

'OUR BABY! You really think that's who she is? You are SO wrong from the truth! She WAS our baby, but now you have Katie, you beloved wife, go back to her, you are having nothing to do with my little girl, nothing!' Sahira yelled.

'Oh, really?' Greg snarled.

As Sahira tried to get away, Greg hit her, Sahira bumped her head on the sink, and Greg just left her there, he could see that she was bleeding from the head, he didn't look like he cared, he just left her there, fighting for life.

Greg made his way to the incubator of his baby, he picked her up but as he was walking to the door to take her away from Sahira, he couldn't do it. He couldn't break Sahira's heart anymore. So he took her back and went back to Sahira. Jac was there, trying to get Sahira awake.

'Stay away from her!' Jac shouted. 'Sahira, wake up, please, wake up'

A groggy Sahira woke up, blurred eyed. She quickly clung onto Jac.

'Keep him, away from me!' Sahira whispered to Jac.

'I will' Jac promised. 'Greg, go, now, please!' she yelled.

A few hours later, everyone knew about Greg and his wife. Katie, not Sahira. It was unfortunate because everyone in the hospital though Greg and Sahira were such a perfect match. They hoped they could sort it out, just a few weeks apart and make everything better, they hoped, they just had to wait and see if they would ever get together.

Greg approached for work, it was his shift, no one could bare to look at him, Jac and Sahira were chatting in the corner and saw him. Sahira went up to him, Jac tried to pull her away but she wanted to go and see him.

'Come with me' Sahira whispered to Greg, she tugged on his jacket.

They both went into a different room, sat down and Sahira asked Greg one question.

'It's me or her, which one?'

'Babe, you know that's hard, im sorry for everything ive done, but i dont know...' Greg trailed off.

'You've got one day, until my little angel is allowed out of hospital, so that tomorrow, you tell me your descion by 6pm tomorrow, or im out, i'll never take you back. Never.' Sahira whispered, she sounded very evil.

It was the next day, both Greg and Sahira both came into work in the morning. Everyone looked at them, behind their backs all of the fingers were crossed, but nothing happened. Sahira went to her baby and Greg went to work. Everyone's faces dropped and they gave out a sigh. Jac followed Sahira.

'Sahira, whats happening?' Jac asked.

'With what?' Sahira asked sounding confused.

'Dont play games, you know what'

'Ive given him till 6pm t make his decision to be with me, and if he doesn't give me an answer, we're over for good.' Sahira stumbled to get her words out, she wanted Greg, she needed Greg, she didn't want another failed marriage, yes, it might have been her fault for what happened with her husband because she was the one that fell for Greg but that didn't give her husband the right to hit her, kidnap her and torture her, just for a mistake that fell into a affair, and fell into love.

As 6pm approached, Jac told everyone about Sahira's little plan, and now, for sure, everyone's fingers were crossed, hoping that Greg had seen the light and chose Sahira, and their baby girl over his other wife Katie. They didn't care that they were together longer than Greg and Sahira, because Greg was meant to be with Sahira and that's all that mattered.

Greg strolled into the room where Sahira was sitting. She was holding her baby in her arms. Greg looked at her..

'Can i hold her?' Greg asked.

'Give me an answer first, and mean it. Otherwise, no, you can't' Sahira demanded.

'It's you. It's always been you. I dont know why i took Katie back, im sorry, please. Forgive me' Greg pleaded.

'Are you sure, are you really telling me the truth, i need to know you won't do this to me again, i beg you, i really do, do not do this to me again, or i will take our baby and go and you won't ever see me again' and Sahira meant this, he could see it in her eyes.

'I promise. But now, all we need to do is think of a name'

'I've had a few ideas but this one name has stuck in my mind..' Sahira smiled.

But before she could say the name, Greg went up to her and hugged her, kissed her and told her how much she loved her. He promised he'd never do this again, and he intended to keep this promise.

'Woah, Greg, calm down babe, my stomach still hurts where ive got stitches'

'Oh, sorry baby' Greg smiled. 'What's the name you've thought of then?'

Sahira picked up their baby and went out where everyone was waiting, she still didn't tell Greg the name, she ignored his question, but she knew he was going to like it. Jac was there, went up to Sahira.

'So?' Jac asked.

'Everything's fine. We're back together, for always. Hopefully' Sahira smiled.

'So what are you going to call her?' Elizabeth shouted. 'Greg?'

'Oh, it's not up to me, Sahira's the baby naming, she hasn't told me what she's calling her'

'Dont worry, you'll love it' Sahira just couldn't stop smiling. 'Everyone, i welcome to the world, baby Maisie'

Greg looked down at Sahira and whispered in her ear '_it's perfect' _and kissed her on the forehead and Maisie aswel.

Everyone echoed into applause, Greg put her arm around Sahira, this was real, he was never going to hurt her again, ever. Sahira smiled, and this smile was hopefully going to last a lifetime. The day ended with hugs and kisses and everyone wanting to hold Maisie, but Sahira's phone started ringing, she gave Maisie to Greg and looked at her phone, it was her dad, the same dad who she hasn't seen since she was 2 years old. Her day was such a happy ending, until she answered the phone, her dad was moving to London, and she wanted to see Sahira again, Sahira had this dark secret about her dad that didn't want to come out, not just yet, not whilst she was happy and in love, she didn't want her dad to come anywhere near her family, nowhere near her little girl. This secret was bad, this secret was really really bad.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter19.**

'Babe, it's your turn to feed her, she's crying, please, I'm so tired from doing it 3 nights in a row when you said you do it.' Sahira rolled over in bed, whilst Greg got up and went to check on Maisie who was crying. She was just one week old, but she was so cute. Greg smiled and looked at her. Picked her up and held her for a while, till she stopped crying, fed her and also changed her.

Sahira had to get ready to go into work, she didn't want to stay in bed all day and do nothing, she wanted to be working and so did Greg, so they both brought Maisie to the Holby nursery. Everyone started cooing over Maisie, Sahira didn't mind, she was adorable!

'She's beautiful, you're so lucky' Elizabeth told Sahira, whilst holding her little girl.

'Thankyou, i know she is and i can't believe she's all mine' Sahira smiled whilst looking down on Maisie.

Sahira took Maisie to the nursery and left her there for the day, now she had to get working, take her mind of everything, she still thought about her dad, what he wanted, what he was doing back and why he wanted to see her after what he did to her, she never wanted to see him again, she hated him, she didn't need him anymore, she has Greg and Maisie, and that's all she needs.

As Sahira was daydreaming, Greg saw her, she looked like she had been crying, but she hadn't.

'Shah?' Said Greg.

'Douglas' Sahira smiled.

'Are you okay?'

'Yes, i'm fine thankyou, why are you worrying?'

'I always worry about you, and you're not telling me something. I can see it in your eyes, that phone call, last week, who was it?' Greg asked concerned.

'Oh, it was nothing, I promise, I'm fine' Sahira said through a shaky voice.

'If you say so, but i'll never stop worrying'

'I know you won't, and that's what i love you for, thankyou'

Sahira walked away from Greg again, she had to get to work, whilst Greg walked in the opposite direction. Sahira's phone flashed and started ringing, it was her dad. Again. She didn't want to answer it, but she knew she had to.

'Dad' Sahira said.

'Babygirl' Sahiras dad said.

'Dont call me that, just dont!' Sahira shouted down the phone to her dad.

'Sorry baby, i just wanted to let you know, im in London, we need to meet up, it's been a while..' Sahira cut him off.

'No, i dont ever want to see you again, i made that perfectly clear!'

Sahira ended the call to her dad, sat down and started crying, she hated her dad so much but she couldn't tell anyone what was the matter, it was too painful for her to remember.

'Sahira, there you are, are you okay?' Chrissie saw her and looked concerned.

Sahira looked up, quickly wiped her face, and stood up, she didn't want anyone to see her crying.

'Yes, i'm good thankyou' Sahira smiled.

'But...' Sahira cut her off, she was clever at doing this.

'Chrissie, i'm fine' Sahira walked off.

As Sahira was walking to the doors of the hospital for her break, she looked straight ahead and she dreaded what she was seeing, she hoped it was a dream, but it wasn't, there, standing in the door way of the hospital was her dad, the one who she didn't ever want to see again.

Sahira raced over to him. 'What the hell are you doing here! I made it perfectly clear on the phone!' Sahira yelled.

'You lied to your friends'

'What the hell are you on about!'

'You told everyone you hadn't seen me since you were two years old, you're such a liar'

'I told them that because i hate you. i really really hate you, for what you did, for what i saw, it was horrible, how could anyone ever do that to their daughter! You sick father!'

'Forget it, that was in the past'

'Dad, how can i ever forget what you did to me, are you even sorry, dad, i was 6 years old, you didn't stop, you never stopped, i told you to stop, but you didn't!'

Sahira walked off and started crying, people were looking, wondering what was going on, Hanssen saw her.

'Sahira, are you okay' Hanssen asked.

'No. Yes. Yes im fine thankyou, i, i just need to get back to work, and dont let him anywhere near me!' Sahira shouted whilst pointing at her dad.

'Why, who is he?'

'He's my dad'

Sahira walked off. Ran to the toilet and started crying uncontrollably. Jac walked in and heard Sahira.

'Sahira, it's Jac, are you okay?' Jac asked, very concerned.

'I'll be fine' Sahira struggled to say.

'Open the door, please?'

'Why? I'd rather stay here for a bit, thanks'

'Who was that man, i saw you talking to, and no, it wasn't Hanssen, it was someone else.'

'Oh, him, that's my dad, but i haven't seen him, for ages'

'Since you were two? That's what you told us'

'I lied, I left him when i was 18' Sahira was telling the truth this time.

'But, why did you lie, and i'm sorry, i dont want to do this behind a closed door' Jac persisted.

Sahira slowly opened door and walked out to the sink, she looked up at Jac.

'Im sorry i lied, it's just the truth is much harder to say'

'You can tell me the truth. I promise. Have you told Greg?' Jac asked.

'No, i haven't told Greg, i can't tell Greg, i can't tell anyone, it's hard, it's really hard to say' Sahira tried to say that without crying but she could help it, she started crying, she scared to tell anyone, her dad told her it was their 'little secret' which made it harder to say.

Jac put her arms around her, 'you can tell me'

'You really want to know, it's horrible'

'Tell me, it will be good to get it off your chest'

'My dad, i was 6 years old when it started..' Sahira paused. 'he came into my room.. i'm sorry, i cant say anything else. It's too hard.'

'Sahira, did your dad, did he rape you?'

'Y, yeah' Sahira said through tears.

'You have to tell someone'

'I have, ive told you, and now i have to get back to work, excuse me Jac'

Jac pulled Sahira back, she didn't let her go.

'What are you doing?' Sahira struggled to get free.

'Sahira, you need to tell somone'

'I cant, you dont know what its like, he said to me, if i told anyone, he would find me and threaten to kill me, how do you think that feels, knowing if you tell someone what happened, you could die, Jac, i cant tell anyone, i forgot about it till i saw him again, so please, just let me leave and get back to work and i also have to check on Maisie because i need to know that she is safe and that my dad hasn't got to her, you dont know what its like to be scared all the time, worrying that one day he will come back, like today and maybe do it again. Jac he didn't stop till i left, i was 18. He stole my life, my childhood, he stole everything!' Sahira stormed out.

Greg bumped into Jac, she wasn't going to tell him but he knew he had the right to know about Sahira. Whilst Jac was telling everything to Greg, Sahira bumped into her dad.

'What are you still doing here, i thought you'd gone!' Sahira yelled.

'You're little girl is beautiful, how old is she' He snarled.

'You leave her alone, and dont go anywhere near her! I will not let you hurt her, NEVER!'

This was the bit Sahira was dreading, her dad grabbed her and pulled her into an empty room.

'Dad, what the hell do you think you are doing!' Sahira screamed.

Sahira kept screaming but no one could hear her, until Chrissie heard something through the doors.

'Sahira?' Chrissie shouted. But Sahira was gagged and couldn't say anything. Greg came and saw Chrissie.

'Chrissie, are you okay?'

'No, i think Sahira is in there, but she not responding, im worried'

'Stand back' Greg said and kicked down the door. All of a sudden, her dad ran out but Greg stopped him, grabbed him and pushed him down on the floor whilst Sacha came in from nowhere and Ric was with him aswel. Chrissie went over to Sahira was shaking, she was so scared.

'Where's Maisie?' Sahira panicked.

'She's fine, she's with Jac' Chrissie smiled. 'Come on, let's get up'

A few hours later, Greg and Sahira were at home, Maisie was lying asleep in her basket, and Greg mentioned about what happened earlier.

'Why did you tell Jac and not me?' Greg asked.

'Greg, dont start please, i didn't want you to worry and it was the fact that i never needed to tell you because i thought i was never going to see him again, can we please change the conversation?' Sahira begged.

'You should of told me'

'I know, im sorry, but now you know, can we just leave it, its a horrible memory, thankyou, im not talking about it anymore'

'Okay babe, dont walk away, please, sorry, i just wanted you to tell me, thats all' Greg smiled.

'Can i ask you one question?' Sahira looked at Greg.

'Go for it' Greg winked.

'What about the Honeymoon?' Sahira smiled.

'Cheeky, you'll have to wait and see what ive got planned'

Greg and Sahira were cuddled up on the sofa and there little girl asleep in the basket, life was perfect, life was amazing, Greg had a holiday planned, As Sahira fell asleep, Greg got up and booked 2 weeks off from Holby for both of them, Maisie was going to stay at Greg's parents house, and everything was sorted. Greg picked up Maisie and put her in her cot, went back downstairs and picked up Sahira, she was so beautiful when she slept, and she was perfect.

Greg put Sahira in bed, lay her down and got in aswel. He turned to hug her, and Sahira responded, it was the perfect ending, to a horrible day. Sahira was happy. Greg was happy. Greg couldn't wait to whisk Sahira away on what would be, another perfect holiday, with no distractions, no nothing, just him and her, for 2 weeks. Sahira didn't know that they were going the day after tomorrow, Greg couldn't wait to surprise her...


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter20.**

Sahira woke up and started getting ready for work, Greg stopped her.

'Baby, what are you doing?' Sahira asked.

'You dont have to go into work today, we're going on holiday, call it, a bit of a late honeymoon' Greg smiled.

'Really?' Sahira said sounding shocked. 'But what about Maisie?'

'Maisie is staying with my parents, she'll be in safe hands, and I promise you that'

'What are we waiting for then? By the looks of things you've already packed everything for me' Sahira winked.

'Flights in 6 hours, takes about 2 hours to get to the airport, so let's go'

Sahira and Greg both got in the car, strapped in Maisie, drove to Greg's parent's house to drop of Maisie. Greg's parents were there to welcome Maisie.

'We can't wait to have her for 2 weeks, this will give her chance to get to know her grandparents, oh she's adorable, you're so lucky' Gregs mum said.

'Thankyou Stacey, but we really have to go... By Maisie, i love you baby girl, see you in two weeks' Sahira said and kissed her little girl on the cheek.

'Bye angel' Greg said and kissed Maisie aswel.

They both got back in the car and headed towards the airport. Once arriving at the airport they were both so excited, but they were also thinking of Maisie and how much they are going to miss her.

'Is this really a good idea?' Sahira said, looking nervous about leaving Maisie.

'Of course it is!' Said Greg. 'Babes, we need a break from all this, and Maisie is only young, she'll be fine with her grandma and granddad, it's gonna be okay!'

'You're right, let's do this!' Mentioned Sahira, with a big smile on her face.

'I'm glad you agree' Smiled Greg.

They checked their departing times and it looked like they had a few hours to of time to kill.

'Gates open at 12!' Said Greg. 'We have 2 and a half hours, let's shop!' Winked Greg.

'Oh, alright babe, I'll get some new shoes, because a girl can't have too many!' Winked Sahira back, 'and you get the booze, it's gonna be a plane journey to remember!'

'Or forget, with the amount of booze I'm gonna get!' Greg said laughing and running off the opposite direction to her.

'Oi, haha!' Sahira laughed.

They both went off in different directions, and came back just as the gated were opening.

'Made it!' they both shouted at the same time.

'Looks like this is the last we'll see of this place for 2 weeks!' Smiled Greg.

'Yes! Can't wait to sunbathe!' Sahira smiled, 'It's gonna be beautiful.'

They both queued up for the boarding of the plane, thinking all their worries were behind them, but they were far from over.

Back at the hospital, all hell was breaking loose.

'FIRE!' someone screamed whilst running for their lives. 'FIRE IN THE THEATRE!' they shouted again.

No one knew there was a fire, this man just ran into the reception and kept screaming 'FIRE!' Chrissie and Dan were just in the corner, having a drink, until they shot up and ran towards the theatre, where, when they got there, they saw this, thick, black smoke pouring out of one of the theatres. Chrissie started to run up but Dan pulled her away.

'No, Chrissie, I'll go!' Shouted Dan.

But please, be careful!' Chrissie shouted back looking worried as Dan ran into the smoke, she was sacred she was never gonna see him again, not alive anyway.

Chrissie just sat there, the smoke started to blow around her but she didn't want to move, she just wanted to stay there, she didn't even know if anyone was in the Theatre apart from Dan. Was there any operations going on? Who was in there? What was going on?

'CHRISSIE! MOVE AWAY! NOW!' Sacha shouted.

'No, please! I don't want to go! I need to know if Dan's alright, please, don't move, please!' Chrissie begged.

'Chrissie, get out the way!' Sacha shouted again, but this time dragging Chrissie out of the room, with her kicking and screaming and crying.

'NO! Let me go! Please!' Chrissie kept shouting, over and over again.

All the commotion was attracting other people, until Sacha pushed the fire alarm to raise awareness. He did this trying not to let go of Chrissie. Now people knew there was a fire, they all started evacuating, everyone. Jac went to reception to quickly call the fire brigade. They came round like a shot.

'Where's the fire?' One of the men asked.

'Just through there, there's still people down there, you need to get them out, one of them is refusing to move!' Shouted Jac.

'We'll do our best.' They said.

'No, you won't do your best! You'll get them out, ALIVE!' Jac shouted, being really persistent.

Back to the scene of the fire, Chrissie was still there, she was choking, and still refusing to move.

'NO, please don't take me out, please, don't, I need to know if Dan's alright, please!' Screamed Chrissie.

'Chrissie, please. Come on.' Sacha kept persuading her.

Finally, Chrissie managed to calm down and get some sense, with tears rolling down her face, and her makeup smudged from crying, she got up and walked off with Sacha. Dan had been in the room that was on fire for over an hour. Now the fire brigade were in the room, looking for people. Alive or dead.

A few minutes later, Chrissie was sitting on the bench, she was shaking, freezing and it was raining. Sacha pulled her close and Chrissie felt so safe, but all she could think about was Dan. Was he alive? She was really scared.

The fire brigade came out, all of the people who were in the fire were safe, except Dan, no one knew where he was, Chrissie ran up to the fire man, and started screaming at him.

'WHERES DAN. WHERE IS HE?' Screamed Chrissie.

'We don't know. We think he got out another way. We have no idea where he is. I'm sorry' Said the fireman calmly.

'What? No. If he did that he'll be here!' Chrissie started crying again, until she saw a dark figure walking towards her, she looked out of her blury eyes and saw him, it was Dan.

'Oh my God. YOU'RE ALIVE.' Screamed Chrissie.

'Yes, but..' As he trailed off.

'But what? Tell me?' Chrissie said, sounding worried.

'I saw you, with Sacha, I saw how close you looked, and how you looked at him, you never look at me like that, not anymore anyway.' Dan said.

'What are you saying? That you don't want to be with me?' Chrissie started to cry again. 'I was worried about you! I've been crying over you. I thought you were dead. You have no idea how that made me feel, please, don't do this, I need you!'

'No you don't Chrissie, you need the father of your baby, that's all you've ever needed not me, Chrissie, I've broken your heart for what I did with Malick.. I shouldn't have done that. You don't need me. I love you, with everything. But we just weren't meant to be. I'm sorry. '

'Don't bring Malick into this, I'm over that, I am. I need you. Sacha's just a good friend, that's all, yes, we might have had something when I was pregnant with Daniel, but I love you. '

'Stop saying that Chrissie, you love Sacha just as much, and i know you want to be with him, not me, I'll find someone else. I will, just go with Sacha, I'll admit, It's gonna be hard seeing you with him but you need him, a baby needs their parents together, goodbye Chrissie' Dan walked off, Chrissie fell to the floor, crying. Sacha knelt down next to her, and told her.

'Everything is gonna be okay, you know that right?' Sacha said.

'Leave me alone!' Chrissie shot up and ran off.

Everyone looked at Sacha, they could see it in his eyes that he wanted to be with Chrissie.

'Are you okay?' Jac asked.

'I'll be fine, thankyou' Sacha replied. 'Have you heard from Sahira lately?' He asked, changing the subject.

'Oh yes, I have, they are having a brilliant time! Even though she can't wait to come home and see her little girl.. Sacha you should go see your little boy, he needs you, see you Monday, bye' Jac said.

Sacha called up Chrissie on his way to see her and Daniel, *_please listen to this, I'm on my way to see you, and when I get there, I'm going to tell you how I feel, don't be scared, just answer me._*

As Sacha arrived on Chrissie's doorstep and rang the bell, Chrissie answered the door, she was listening to the message.

'How do you feel?' Chrissie asked with tears in her eyes, and she was hoping they'd be tears of happiness.

'I'm only going to say this once, and it's up to you what you do with it.'

'Go on..'

'Chrissie Williams, I love you, I always have, ever since you told me you were pregnant with our child, and my heart broke every time I saw you with Dan, I'm not saying you have to be with me, just think about it, I'm finished.' As Sacha was about walk off, Chrissie grabbed his arm.

'Wait, all of what you just said, I feel too, Sacha, I know I loved Dan, I still do, but you, I've always had feelings for you, I love you too.' Chrissie smiled, and went to kiss him under the stars, Sacha kissed her back, it was this magical moment, a magical moment that would last forever..


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter21**

Chrissie woke up to a text from Sacha, it read: *_Morning beautiful, I'll meet you at work, see you soon, I love you xxx_* And if this didn't make Chrissie smile, she got ready for work, this huge smile on her face, she opened the door, and before she could step out she saw a bouquet of flowers, she picked them and looked at the note, *_Love you, S x_*

Chrissie rolled up to work, with this huge smile still on her face, she saw Sacha in the reception, waiting for her, he had yet another surprise for her, in his hand was a cup of coffee and a cake. Her favourite.

'Aw, Sacha! You didn't have to do all this! The text and flowers were enough' Chrissie couldn't help but smile still.

'Well, now that I've got you, I'm never letting you go.' Sacha smiled.

'Aw, babe, I love you!'

Dan arrived in the hospital for a day's work, and he saw Chrissie and Sacha, together. It broke his heart to see this but he knew it was the right thing to do.

'Hey Chrissie' Dan said whilst looking at her.

'Hey.' Chrissie smiled. 'How are you?'

Dan found this horrible, but he could see that Chrissie was pulling away from Sacha, she didn't want to make this awkward on Dan.

'I'm alright thankyou, and you?' Dan replied.

'Yes, thankyou' Chrissie smiled.

Dan was about to walk away, when Chrissie stopped him.

'Wait, please, I don't want this to be awkward, I want to be friends, just because me and Sacha are making a go of things, doesn't mean we can't be friends, does it?' Chrissie asked, she didn't want to lose Dan, he was a good friend, always there for her, even when they weren't together.

'I don't know Chrissie, I'm sorry.' Said Dan. 'We had a good friendship, and a really amazing relationship, but I don't want to mess that up like I messed our relationship, I can't do that to you again, sorry' Dan walked off.

Sacha knew that Chrissie was in bits, so he grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her close, she felt so safe in his arms, she loved him so much, he was the father of her child and the most amazing father ever. But there was this pain in Chrissie's heart, she kept thinking about Dan, she wanted to be friends with him so much and couldn't bear the thought of not having him around, he meant too much to her, not in the way that she loved him, in the way that she didn't want to lose him as her amazing friend, he was always there, she didn't want him not be there.

'Sacha, I can't do this, I don't mean us, I mean, not having Dan as my friend, he's always been there and we've been through so much, I need him.' Chrissie said softly.

'I know, I know, I'm sure he'll come round to the fact that we're together and he'll be your friend, I promise, he can't lose you either, you've been there for him, he can't throw away this friendship' Sacha understood this from past experience.

Sacha never spoke about his past, he didn't want anyone to know, but the truth was, he had a girlfriend, a few years back, but he fell in love with this other girl, they got together, but him and his ex never became friends again. It broke his heart, even though she let him have the other girl, she couldn't be friend with him, he needed her, just like Chrissie needed Dan. Good friend's dont come easily. Once you lose a friend, it's hard to find one just as good, and Sacha knew that, just like Chrissie.

'Sacha, are you okay?' Chrissie asked.

'Oh, yes, I'm fine, we best get to work, I'll meet you here for lunch?' Sacha replied.

'Okay, sure. I love you!' Chrissie exclaimed.

'I love you too, beautiful.' Sacha smiled, and kissed her soft lips.

Chrissie was totally and head of heels in love with Sacha, she knew she had found the perfect guy, who she loved, and he loved her, and she knew, that she'd be with him for a very long time, no matter how much she loved Dan, and wanted to be friends with him, she knew he had to let him come round to the idea of her and Sacha being together, she understood.

A few hours later, it was the end of Chrissie's shift, Sacha finished in 2 hou5rs, so she had time to kill, but she saw Dan out of the corner of her eye, he had all his stuff but she was sure that his shift didn't finish till 9pm, and it was only 5pm, she was confused.

'Dan!' Chrissie ran up to him.

'Oh, Chrissie' Dan said, sounding depressed.

'Where are you going? Why have you got all your stuff? Dan?' Chrissie asked.

'I wasn't gonna tell you, I wanted to, but I thought it'd be best if I just left.'

'Left?'

'Yes, I'm leaving Chrissie, I can't do this, It's hurting me, seeing you happy with Sacha, but you deserve to be with him, he makes you happy, like I never could, I betrayed you, I kissed another man? And I shouldn't have done that, we were meant to be getting married and I screwed that up with you, by doing what I did. I'm sorry.' Dan said, with tears in his eyes. 'I might come back, but for now, I'm leaving.'

'But..' Chrissie trailed off. 'You're my friend, I need my friends'

'Chrissie, you have friends, you have Sahira, Jac, Greg, Sacha, Elizabeth, and many others, you don't need me. 'Dan mentioned.

'But I do.' Chrissie whispered.

'I'll always love you' Dan whispered back.

They shared a moment, just a quick, 5 second moment, They realized they missed each other but she knew, deep down, she always loved Sacha.

'I love you..' Chrissie said. 'But I love Sacha too.'

'I understand darling, I really do, just be happy, and be safe, my flight leaves at 10pm'

'Flight? Where are you going?'

'I need to get away, It's only for two weeks, then I'm coming back, I promise. It's just a holiday'

'Okay, but please don't go forever, always be my friend?'

'I'll always be your friend, always'

Dan kissed her on the forehead and headed out the door, he waved to Chrissie, she didn't know that this would be last time she ever saw him.

A couple hours later, Chrissie was waiting for Sacha to finish, when the reception got a phone call, Eddi picked up the phone and her face dropped, but Chrissie's heart dropped even further, she knew something was wrong.

'Okay, I'll let everyone know, thankyou' Eddi said on the phone. 'Chrissie, can you come here a second?'

'What's wrong? Who was that?' Chrissie asked, looking worried.

'It was a hospital.. In Manchester, It's Dan..' Eddi trailed off.

'Tell me!' Chrissie yelled.

'He's been in a car crash, they don't know if he's going to make it.' Eddi mentioned.

'I need to sit down' Chrissie went to the seat and sat down, it didn't sink in, he was her friend, he was the one he loved for a long time, she was scared.

'I'm so sorry Chrissie' Eddi said, sympathetically.

Sacha walked into the reception, to surprise Chrissie, but she was in no mood for surprises, all she wanted was a hug from her perfect man, and just cry about her friend, she was praying he was going to be alright, she felt it in her heart that he wasn't going to pull through, but she didn't want to believe it.

'Babe?' Sacha said to Chrissie, putting his hand on her face, 'whats the matter beautiful?'

'It's Dan, he's been in a car accident'

Sacha pulled Chrissie close and she buried her head into Sacha's neck. But she shot straight up when she heard the phone ring again, she clutched Sacha's hand so tightly as she saw Eddi's face drop. Chrissie knew it, knew there was something wrong.

'Yes!' Chrissie shouted.

'I'm sorry Chrissie.. Dan's dead' Eddi said with tears in her eyes.

'No, NO!' Chrissie screamed.

She ran up to Sacha and collapsed into his arms, she couldn't stop crying, she was shaking uncontrollably. She didn't want this to happen. She needed Dan, he was the best friend, even if they weren't together anymore, he was a good friend, and everyone needs a good friend. The day ended with Chrissie, a broken Chrissie, leaving Holby with Sacha to go home, Sacha knew that this would take some time to get over, so he just had to be patient with, he knew that she loved him, and wouldn't leave him.

'I love you Sacha, I love you so much!' Chrissie told Sacha. 'I just need time'

'I know, I understand, I'm always here for you.'

'Thankyou, come on, let's go home.'

Chrissie and Sacha both got in the car and Sacha drove them home. They had, had a horrible day, all they needed to do was go home and calm down, Dan was gone but he wasn't forgotten, Tomorrow was the memorial, Chrissie needed to calm down before this. She needed to be strong.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Sorry for the lack if updates. Hope you like the new chapter. Please review? Thank you. Emily3**_

**Chapter22.**

It was the day of Sahira and Gregs return, they didn't realize that they missed much until they got home from the airport, opened the door and there was this big pile of post that needed to be sorted through. They didn't do that straight away though, they went to bed, because they were so tired from the flight, they fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. And it was only midday!

3 hours later they both woke up, feeling much happier about themselves with that sleep out of the way. It was 3pm and they both decided to open the open and check the messages. They thought there wouldn't be any problems but they were wrong.

'Hey, who's checking the messages?' Sahira asked.

'I'll do it if you want? You can open the post.' Greg replied.

'You have 10 new messages, you're first messaged is: *beep.. Hi, it's Sacha. I need you to call me as soon as you're home, something bad has happened and Sahira needs to call Chrissie, she could do with a friend, thankyou!* end of first message'

Greg shut off the messages and shouted Sahira in the room.

'Sahira, you need to call Chrissie straight away, that was Sacha, something has happened and she needs you!' Greg shouted.

'Is she alright, what did Sacha say? Let me just get my phone!' Sahira panicked. Sounding really worried and concerned for her close friend.

Greg called Sacha whilst Sahira dialled the number for Chrissie.

*ring ring* went the phone, waiting for Chrissie to pick it up. Sahira was really worried, she didn't know what to think, she prayed her friend was okay.

'Hello?' said a really shy and fragile voice.

'Chrissie? Is that you?' Sahira asked, sounding worried.

'Sahira? Yes this is Chrissie' she sounded so weak. 'Can you come over please? I need you.' Said Chrissie, her voice trembling.

'Of course I can, I'll be there soon' Sahira replied and hung up on her friend.

'Greg!' Sahira shouted. 'I need to go see Chrissie, what did Sacha say?'

'Hasn't Chrissie told you?' Greg replied.

'No, please tell me?' Sahira said, sounding more and more panicked by the minute.

'It's Dan, he died last week, the memorial is tomorrow, at work, we're welcome to go even though we dont go back till the day after tomorrow' Greg told a shocked Sahira.

'What?' Sahira shouted, grabbed her coat sand car keys as quick as she could and drove off in her car to see Chrissie, she needed to see her friend and give her a big hug.

Sahira was driving like a maniac to her friend. She finally got there after 20 minutes of driving, it usually takes her longer than this but she was driving so fast that she could off been killed herself.

Sahira got to door and knocked on it. *knock, knock*. Suddenly, the door opened, and a very fragile woman was standing there, with a tear stained face, and mascara lines on her face, Chrissie had been crying all night, she loved Sacha and wanted to be with him but she had more things on her mind, things that she wasn't going to tell anyone until the time was right, if it ever was, for now, she had to deal with Sahira, her best friend standing at her door, waiting to give her a hug, and to tell her that everything was going to be alright, and Chrissie hoped that everything was going to alright, in the end.

'Hello Sahira, thankyou so much for coming round.' Chrissie said.

'Chrissie, I'm so sorry' Sahira said and went to hug her friend, a warm, close, hug which would last forever if it could.

'Come in'

'Are you okay? Or is that a stupid question?'

'No, it's not a stupid question, but I've been better, I'll be fine in time, I just need to get my head round it' Chrissie mentioned, with tears in her eyes.

'Hey, I know it doesn't seem it right now but everything is going to be okay, it's all gonna fall into place, you know, you've got Daniel and you have Sacha, and you know Sacha, he's loved you ever since he first laid eyes on you, and then you had that fling and you had Daniel, the perfect son, with the perfect father. He loves you. I know you loved Dan and still do, but you chose to be with Sacha because everything was falling apart with Dan. And it was Dan's choice to leave, so please, please don't blame yourself for Dan's death, it wasn't your fault, I promise.'

'Oh Sahira, thank you for your words, I don't blame myself, I just wish this all never happened, and then maybe, Dan would still be around, not with me or in Holby, but alive, I just can't cope that he's gone and he's never coming back, it's too hard. I love Sacha with all my heart, and I'll be with him forever, I know I will, but Dan will always hold candle in my heart and I can't forget that easily.'

The girls were chatting when suddenly the front door went, it was Sacha with Daniel, he burst through the door unaware that Chrissie was with Sahira.

'Oh, I'm so sorry, I'll leave you two to talk, I just thought you might want to hold Daniel, Chrissie?' Said Sacha.

'Oh please, yes, bring Daniel to me, I'd like to hold him' Chrissie reached out her arms, and held Daniel, he smelt so nice, that baby smell, the powder, so sweet and warm, it's like nothing hurt anymore, everything was better because he was so close to her.

Sahira let Chrissie spend some time with Daniel, and went off to find Sacha. She was worried about Chrissie, as she has made no effort to even attempt to arrange some sort of wake for Dan which is being held tomorrow at the hospital. Sahira was hoping everything would be sorted because she's been away and if she knew she would off helped.

'Sacha? How you coping with all this? It must be hard.' Sahira mentioned.

'Oh me? I'm fine with all this, honestly, I understand that Chrissie needs time to deal with all this, and while all this is going on, you know what, I'm gonna be here, waiting for her like I've waited before, for so long and if I have to wait again, I'll do it, I love Chrissie and nothing or no one will make me change what I feel about her. Thankyou for asking Sahira'

'That is beautiful, and it's alright, I'm always here, for both of you, and so is Greg, I promise!' Sahira said.

'Thankyou, I really appreciate that' Sacha replied.

'I best be off, Greg will be wondering I am, I told him I was here but we've just got back from holiday and he needs a hand with unpacking all the stuff we've got and bought, we've bought so much! Gifts for everyone. I best go, bye Sacha.'

'No wait!' Chrissie shouted. 'I need to tell you something, please'

Sahira shot back around and saw the fear in Chrissie's eyes.

'Chrissie?'

'Please, can we just talk for another 5 minutes, In my room, I need to tell you something'

'Of course, come on, let's go upstairs' Sahira said, worried.

They headed upstairs, a fragile Chrissie walking up and sitting herself in the bed, now she was here she had no going back, but she was scared to admit it.

'Are you okay? Chrissie?'

'Sahira, there's something I need to tell you but i don't know if I can..' She trailed off.

'You can tell me anything' Sahira replied, and put her hand on Chrissie's arm.

'I'm..' She trailed off again, tears in her eyes. 'I'm Pregnant, Sahira. And Dan's the dad..' Chrissie started crying uncontrollably.

'Oh, Chrissie!' Sahira said, she put her arms around Chrissie, and vowed to her that she'd be with her through all this, as long as she told Sacha everything, she needed to tell Sacha, so he didn't feel left out, however much it hurt to tell him and for him to see her like this, she needed to tell Sacha _everything_.


	23. Chapter 23

**For those of you asking my twitter is emilycherylox follow me and i'll follow you back if I know you're from here. Sorry again for lack of updates, been busy. Enjoy this next part! (I know Sahira has left now but hey, I will carry on writing this**

It was the day after Chrissie found out she was pregnant she didn't have a clue how she was going to tell Sacha but she knew she had to. She was running late for work and Sacha came out the shower,

"Chrissie, aren't you late?" Sacha asked, he didn't start till later about 10am and it was just after 5 in the morning.

"Yes! I don't know where my uniform is, I can't remember if I left it at work or a brought it home, and I can't find my shoes!" Chrissie said, panicking.

"Calm down beautiful, I put your shoes in the airing cupboard as they were wet and needed drying off. As for your uniform, didn't you put that on the line last night as it needed washing? I swear you must be so forgetful sometimes" Sacha laughed.

"Thankyou" Chrissie smiled and rushed off to find all the stuff. She didn't even have time to say a proper goodbye to Sacha, just a quick kiss on the cheek and off she went out the door with her car keys in her hand. Sacha had no idea what was going on.

Chrissie drove off and arrived to work in a flash. She was very late. She slept in when she should of woke up. Sacha tried to wake her up but she wouldn't let him. Chrissie saw Hanssen, she put her head down as she rolled up to work, looking a mess, she had no makeup on and was in her scruffs.

"Chrissie" said Hanssen. Chrissie put her head down more."Don't put your head down, look up, why are you late?" Hanssen asked, concerned and annoyed.

"Sorry, I woke up late, was in a rush to get here, I'm here now, please may I get ready?" Chrissie said.

"Of course you can" Hanssen said and walked off.

Chrissie saw Sahira talking to Greg. She walked up them both and asked if she could have a word with Sahira.

"Sure you can, Greg I'll catch you up later yeah?" Sahira said. Greg just nodded and walked off back to work. "Whats the matter Chrissie? How come you're late?"

"Oh, I overslept, I know, I never do that but I did for some reason but thats not the point, the point is that I don't know how to tell Sacha that I'm.. you know. I don't know how he will take it." Chrissie told Sahira, beginning to be upset.

"Don't cry on me okay?" Sahira laughed. "I'm sure Sacha will be fine with the news, you've got little Daniel, he'll be overjoyed to have a little brother or sister, just tell him tonight, he'll be fine"

"Thankyou, I'm so glad I told you" Chrissie smiled. "I better get to work, I'm already late enough, see you at lunch?"

"Okay and yes, I'll meet you for lunch" Sahira smiled back and watched Chrissie walk off. She was concerned her friend was taking on too much. She didn't want her to stress too much for her and her baby. Stress isnt good. Sahira knows that from past experiences which she didn't want to go into detail about, not ever, it was too heartbreaking for her. She never wants to relive it or see any of her friends go through it.

The next day, Sahira's phone started ringing; it was 6 in the morning. Sahira looked at it flashing, it was Chrissie, she knew she had to answer it.

"Chrissie? Whats up?" Sahira asked, half asleep, knowing that she had to be up in 2 hours to get ready for her 10am shift.

"Sacha didn't come home last night, I'm worried, really worried, I was planning on telling him last night but he never, he never showed up, I tried calling him, he didn't pick up, can you ask Greg if he's seen him and call me back? I have to start my shift in an hour." Chrissie explained.

"Your shift? Chrissie, you need to take things easy, you have no idea what too much can do to your body when you're expecting!" Sahira said, sounding worried.

"Sahira, I have been pregnant before, what has gotten into you! Just let me know if Greg has seen him, I'll see you at work" Chrissie slammed the phone down on her.

Sahira just stood there. She didn't want anything to happen to Chrissie and her baby. Sahira was very protective because she harbouring this dark secret, her deepest and darkest secret that not even Greg or anyone knows.

Greg woke up to Sahira getting ready, he didn't know why because her shift didn't start till 10am and it only takes half an hour to get there, but it was 7:30am.

"Baby, how come you're up so early?" Greg asked.

"Greg, oh, Chrissie called me and she wants me to meet her, but she was asking me if I've seen Sacha, then she told me to ask you, have you seen Sacha since last night? He's gone missing according to Chrissie" Sahira smiled and looked at Greg waiting for an answer.

"No, I haven't seen him since I left work last night, he was still there, working on some paperwork that had to be finished for today, maybe he's still there now, still working on it. Finish getting ready, meet Chrissie and find him, I'll see you at work later" Greg said.

"Okay, see you later" Sahira smiled, went up to Greg and kissed him. "i love you" she smiled.

"I love you too beautiful" Greg smiled.

Sahira hopped off the bed, grabbed her car keys and her bag and headed off to work. Where she was going to meet Chrissie.

Sahira called Chrissie on the way to work.

"Chrissie?" Sahira asked.

"Sahira, where are you? I still can't find him, I'm pulling up to work now, I'll meet you outside" Chrissie mentioned.

"I'm almost there, I'll see you soon" Sahira said and put down the phone.

Sahira pulled up to the car park, parked her car, it was 8am, this is the earliest she has been to work in about 3 months, and it was killing her getting up this early but she has to help her friend.

"Chrissie!" Sahira shouted.

"I'm over here, we need to find him, look, there's Jac, let's ask her!" Chrissie said.

"We'll find him!" Sahira said.

A few minutes later, Chrissie saw this figure in the office, she knew it, it was Sacha, she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Where the hell have you been Sacha! I rang up Sahira because I was so worried about you, don't you ever do that again!" Chrissie cried into Sacha's arms.

Chrissie rang up Sahira to tell her she's found him.

"Sahira, I've found him, I'm gonna tell him that I'm pregnant. Wish me luck!" Chrissie said.

"Good luck, he's gonna be fine with it, oh and I'm sorry about all this hassle, it's just I'm very protective of my friends, go on, tell him!" Sahira mentioned and hung up.

Sahira went back to her car, she realised that she had to tell someone what was going on because she couldn't hold it in any longer, but if she told Greg, how would he cope with it? How would he be able to deal with that fact? She was scared but she knew she had to tell someone, it was many years ago, she was only young, and it was way before she even met her husband, Harry. She didn't even know him, she met Harry when she was 22, working in an office whilst studying medicine and wishing she was a doctor. Harry was doing the same. But right now she didn't want to think about Harry, she was focused on what was going on in her mind, she was focused on trying not to cry but she couldn't stop herself. She looked and made sure that no one was around, and all of a sudden she just cried, and cried and cried. It was like she could never stop.


	24. Chapter 24

Sahira pulled herself together, she had to start work soon, she stopped crying, she pulled down her mirror and re-did her makeup. She checked the time and it was 9:15am, she had to be up and out by now. She kept wondering if anyone actually noticed her gone and just sitting in her car. Well, she now had to face the music even though there was no music to face because no one noticed she'd gone.

Sahira stepped through the door and as soon as she did that Chrissie ran up to her.

"There you are!" and hugged her friend. "Did you go home or something, I was worried when you didn't show up at 8:45?"

"Oh no, I just had a bit more sleep in the car, ready for work now though." Sahira mentioned.

"Oh alright then" Chrissie smiled. "see you at lunch?"

"Yes you will" Sahira smiled and went to get ready for work, but she bumped into Hanssen, this wasn't going to be pretty, he hated it when she was late.

"Why are you late, Miss Shah?" Hanssen said, not best pleased.

"I'm sorry" is all Sahira could say before she walked off ignoring what Hanssen had to say next.

"Miss Shah, I was finished with you." Hanssen said in shock of what Sahira was doing.

"Well I'm done talking to you!" Sahira shouted whilst walking off not even looking back at him to see his reaction.

Sahira went into the locker room to find her locker to get changed in, but as she got in there she saw Jac looking at her and just wondering something.

"What do you want Jac?" Sahira asked uninterested to what she had to say.

"You've been acting weird lately. What's wrong with you? You brush everything off instead of fighting back like the Sahira we know. You don't smile anymore. Is everything okay with you and Greg and Maisie?" Jac said, concerned.

"Everythings fine with my family thankyou, it's not that, it's nothing"

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Jac walked out and Sahira got ready for her shift at work. Greg wasn't in till 12 as he had the dentist and also had to take Maisie to the dentist. Her boys were at school, they were being picked up by Greg's parents, so she didn't have much to worry about, just this secret that she didn't want anyone to know.

She walked out, fully dressed, hair done, make up done, and onto the Darwin ward, and just her luck she's launched with a pregnant lady who has been in a car crash, she had to face the start of another mad day and knowing that she had Hanssen on her back due to her ignoring what he had to say to her before her day had even started.

"Right, what have we got here then?" Sahira asked.

"Pregnant lady, name is Brooke, she's 23 and 4 months pregnant, been in a car accident, boyfriend was in the car with her, he was driving, he's in the major trauma unit" Jac explained.

"Okay, thankyou for that" Sahira smiled. "Brooke, now, tell me where it hurts?"

"On my stomach, and my back kills aswel! Just tell me my baby's gonna be alright, nothing can happen to it, nothing okay, the baby's all I got!" Said Brooke.

"What about your boyfriend?" Sahira questioned.

"This baby, it's not his though.." Brooke mentioned.

"Oh, alright, I won't ask then, but I'm sure your baby is fine, lie back for me please"

Sahira examined her and got out the ultrasound and pressed it against the lady's stomach, it took her a while to find a heartbeat but she found one and revealed the Brooke that her baby would be okay and that she was allowed to go home whenever she wanted, she didn't have to be kept in here.

"Sahira, can I have a word?" came a deep voice from behind her just as she told her patient that she could go home.

She turned round to see Hanssen towering over her, much closer than he usually is.

"No, you can't have a word" Sahira said sounding firm with her words, and pushed Hanssen out the way ready to get back to her other patients.

"No, I'd like to see you in my office now please, follow me" Hanssen mentioned.

"But..."

"No buts' Miss Shah"

Sahira sighed and followed him. She knew this was about her being late and he didn't like it when Sahira was late but that wasn't up to him, if she's late, she's late. She can make up her time another day. *_The world doesn't revolve around Henrik Hanssen_* she thought to herself.

"Keep up!" Hanssen shouted.

Sahira again, sighed to herself.

Hanssen opened the door and Sahira walked off to find a seat in Hanssen's office. She never liked the feel of Hanssen's office because she knew that she would be having an argument with him. Just because that always happens when they both enter the office.

"Why were you late?" Hanssen asked.

"Because I was..." Sahira answered.

"That's not an answer Miss Shah!" Hanssen said with a raised voice.

"Yeah, well, it's my answer" Sahira mentioned. "And will you please stop calling me Miss Shah, it's getting so annoying! My name is Sahira!" Sahira said with an also raised voice.

"What has gotten into you lately Sahira!"

"Oh my God, you actually used my name for once..." Sahira back chatted.

"Don't get smart with me"

"Why do you even want to know why I'm late, I was sat in my car for a while because I couldn't be bothered to come into work, I've been here since 8am because I was helping Chrissie find Sacha, she found him so I fell asleep in the car!" Sahira shouted.

"That's all I wanted to know, now, get back to work"

"What the hell? Why are you so annoying!" Sahira slammed the door and went back to work where she saw Greg.

"Sahira baby, are you okay?" Greg asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, it's just Hanssen is doing my head in, I don't know why I put up with him sometimes!" Sahira answered.

Greg pulled Sahira into a tight hug and whispered in her ear 'everything's gonna be alright' and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thankyou baby" Sahira smiled.

Sahira was wondering when to tell him her secret. She didn't want to. She didn't know how he would take it. She went into the locker room, and started crying. She started to remember what happened to her.

She was 14. She had a lovely day out with her friends, she went for a meal and shopping and even went to see a film in the cinema. She thought this day was amazing. But that was until she got home. She waved to her friends as they drove off just after she got dropped off outside her house. No one was home apart from her dad.

"Hello? Anybody in?" her 14 year old self shouted. She remembered it so clearly.

"Just me" her dad shouted back.

She went up to her dad, hugged him, and as it was late, well it was only 9pm but she was tired after a long night out, her mother, was out for the night with her friends and she didn't want to leave Sahira all by herself so her dad stayed in to look after her. But what he classed as looking after her was different to what she classed it as.

Everything else for her was a blur as Sahira was remembering it. All she remembered was she went to bed, next thing she knew she woke up to something on top of her, and this sharp pain soured through her. She screamed, felt this hand clasp down on her mouth and a voice go "don't struggle, it'll hurt more" she realized that voice was her dad, all she could do was lie there until it was over, and it felt like hours. He finally got off and walked out. Whilst Sahira was left there crying and shaking. The next day she saw her mum and told her everything. Her mum believed every word that Sahira told her. Chucked out her dad and took Sahira to the doctor's. The doctor said everything was fine. And took her home...

"Sahira? Sahira?" a voice came out of nowhere.

Sahira snapped out of her head and realized it was Jac calling her, back to reality, except this time she had to explain to Jac what was going because she couldn't hide her tear stained face and make up running down. She just looked at Jac. Jac looked at her. She sat down next to Sahira, and whispered to her.

"Take your time, if you want to tell me, you can, I'm here for you. I know I can be a bitch but can't we all? Come here" Jac soothed and pulled Sahira into a hug.

Sahira just sat there. Her face snugged into Jac's shoulder. Debating in her mind whether to tell her friend what she was crying about because truth is. She couldn't hold in these tears any longer. She had to tell someone, even if wasn't Greg. She had to tell someone, and that someone would be Jac Naylor.


	25. Chapter 25

Sahira composed herself, and looked at Jac, she kept thinking about she would explain it all about her father and what he did to her, she kept thinking to herself to make up an excuse to get out of telling her.

"You don't have to tell me" Smiled Jac.

"I want to, I need to, I have to tell someone because its eating away at me and I dont know how long I can cope with keeping it in, it's gonna destroy me." Sahira said, almost crying again.

"Oh Sahira, is it really that bad?" Jac looked at her friend.

"It's awful" Sahira said, and looked at Jac.

"Take your time" Jac put her hand on Sahira's shoulder.

"Well..." Sahira composed herself. "It all started when I was 14, I came home from a day out with my friends, my mum was out for the night, my dad was in, I went straight to my room after saying goodnight to my dad, but thats not the worst bit, when I was asleep I woke up to find my dad on me and well... Please tell me you know the rest" Sahira started to shake.

"Please tell me you're not saying what I think you're saying" Jac replied looking shocked.

"What are you thinking?"

"_That your own father raped you?_" Jac whispered.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Sahira just sat there.

"Oh Sahira, that's awful, what did your mum do about it?"

"I told her, and she believed every word about what I said. She chucked out my dad and took me to the doctors, the doctor told me everything was alright and sent me home, but..." Sahira stopped as she heard a knock on the door.

"It's Greg, is anyone in here, I got told Sahira was in here?" He questioned whoever was in there.

"Jac, please, no, he can't see me like this!" Sahira panicked.

"You mean he doesn't know?" Jac questioned.

"Of course he doesn't, how can I tell him, he'll got beserke and want to find my dad and kill him, I would love to do that but I have no idea where my father is and I don't want to find out!" Sahira said with a raised voice.

"I'll tell him you're not in here, hide in the toilets." Jac said.

"Thankyou" Sahira rushed off.

"Greg, what do you want?" Jac asked.

"Is my lovely wife in here?" Greg also asked.

"Oh no, she left a while ago, it's her lunch isnt it? I think she was going out to get some lunch, she should be here soon with her lunch, if I see her, I'll tell her you were looking for her"

"Thankyou Jac"

"No problem!" Jac smiled.

Greg left and Jac went to check on Sahira, she was in the toilets, re doing her hair and makeup and looked at Jac who was looking at her looking really sorry for her.

"Don't look at me like that Jac, please, you dont need to feel sorry for me, it happened, it's over, okay, it's in the past, I can learn to deal with it, I have learnt to deal with it since I was 14 years old." Sahira said sternly.

"I didn't say anything"

"I know, I'm sorry but it's the way you looked at me and I just dont want anyone to feel sorry for me because I dont want that. It happened it's over." Sahira out her foot down.

"You have to tell Greg" Jac said. Also putting her foot down. "Oh, you were also going to say something else because you said 'But...' and then we got interrupted by Greg, was it bad?" Jac asked.

"Pretty bad..." Sahira trailed off. "But I need to get back to work, I'll tell you later, meet me in about 2 hours, in the on call room?"

"Okay, I will, come on, I better get back aswel." Jac mentioned.

Sahira and Jac both came out the locker room; Greg was nowhere to be seen. Sahira went to the desk to fetch her paperwork, she saw Greg there.

"Greg, there you are, I came looking for you but I couldn't find you" Sahira said, looking shifty.

"Oh really? Funny enough, I was looking for you aswel, I wonder why we didn't clash with each other?" Greg wondered.

"Oh well..." Sahira was digging herself a hole.

"Can we have a word please?" Greg asked.

"Can't we when we're at home?" Sahira asked.

"Fine" Greg answered and walked off.

Sahira watched Greg walk off, she knew why he was in such a mood but she couldn't tell him what was wrong in front of everyone. She wondered where Jac was, she was meant to be meeting her in about an hour.

"Sahira!" shouted a voice.

Sahira shot round to see Chrissie looking at her.

"Chrissie, hey!" Sahira shouted back.

They both laughed.

"I heard it's your little girls birthday in a few weeks, she's one isnt she?"

"Oh yes, by a few weeks you mean a few months" Sahira laughed.

"Well yes, it's her birthday in June right?"

"Yes, June 13th" Sahira smiled.

"Alright then" Chrissie said and walked off.

"Wait, what have you got planned?" Sahira laughed and looked curious.

"Wait and see Sahira, wait and see!" Chrissie shouted back at her.

A few minutes later, she checked her watch and realised the time, she had to go meet Jac in 10 minutes, she started to make her way to the on call room and thought what she was about to do, she remembered she had to tell Jac what the last part of her secret, this is the part she hated.

She arrived at the on call room and saw Jac coming towards her, _no turning back now_ she thought to herself.

"Come on, let's go in" Jac smiled. "It'll be alright"

"Not so sure" Sahira replied.

They both got into the on call room, sat down, Jac locked the door and sat down next to Sahira.

"When you're ready." Jac mentioned.

"Well, after the doctor checked me out and told me everything was okay, the next few days passed by and I realised I missed my period, I didn't think anything of it because I just started when I was 13 so they were all irregular, so I left it a few weeks and I still hadn't come on, so I got my friend waho was 17 at the time to go to the shop for me in town, she bought me a pregnancy test, I did the test in the toilets in town, classy I know, but then I realised I was pregnant. I told my friend, told my mum, she told me everything was going to be alright and I believed her, I was going to keep the baby and everything but..." Sahira had to stop, she didn't want to say the next bit.

"Take your time Sahira, I'm here" Jac soothed.

"I was about 13 weeks pregnant, everything was going smoothly, until I started getting stomach cramps, they hurt so much so I ran to my mum, she took me the hospital, which there they confirmed that I was losing the baby and there was nothing they could do" Sahira started cry, she was shaking.

"Sahira, I'm so sorry" Jac soothed, looking like she was about to cry herself which is very very rare for Miss Jac Naylor. "It's gonna be alright, come here" Jac pulled Sahira into a hug.

"You can't be sure though, I dont know how Greg will take this, I dont know how to tell him" Sahira said through her tears.

"He is going to be fine with it, just tell him what you told me, he'll be alright and so will you" Jac reassured.

Sahira hugged Jac. They both got up and left the room. Sahira went up to Hanssen's office, she finished in an hour but she wanted to see if she could get off earlier and make up the time tomorrow, even if she was later this morning, she needed to get home, Greg finished work about now and she wanted to go home with him.

"Hanssen, is it alright if I get off early?" Sahira asked and was shocked by his answer.

"Of course, but be on time tomorrow please." Hanssen replied.

Sahira didn't say anything and just went, quickly got changed and saw Greg.

"Greg!" Sahira shouted.

"Sahira?" Greg looked shocked. "What are you doing?"

"I'm coming home now, I got off earlier, I need to tell you something when we're home, it's important, you need to know this" Sahira looked at Greg.

"Don't worry me, are you okay?" Greg asked concerned.

"I'm okay, yes. Come on, we need to get home" Sahira persisted.

They got in the car and went home. Greg was about to get the shock of his life and Sahira just hoped he'd take it alright, she had the right to be scared.


	26. Chapter 26

**Authors Note: **_Right, this is my fanfiction, it's fake, it's a story, the characters dont have be like what they are in reality, that comment 'Jac's out of character' and so what? My fanfiction. _

Greg and Sahira got home. Sahira stepped out of the car and stood by the car until Greg had opened the door, she had to compose herself.

"You coming Sahira?" Greg shouted.

"Just coming now" Sahira shouted back.

They both got through the door, took their coats off and went into the kitchen.

"Do you want a drink?" Greg asked Sahira.

"No, please can we just sit down, I need to tell you this, before I bottle it" Sahira replied.

"Of course, let's go sit on the settee" Greg took hold of Sahira's hand and led her to the settee.

Sahira composed herself and sat down next to Greg. She looked into Greg's eyes and he looked into his.

"Take your time love, I'm here" Greg soothed.

"Here's the thing..." Sahira started to explain. "I was 14 years old..." Sahira carried on explaining it to Greg.

An hour later and Sahira had explained it all. Greg hugged Sahira tight and told her *_I won't let anyone hurt you again, you've got me now, you always will_*

Sahira was broken, she had been for a while, until she met Greg, she became less broken, but it was still there, eating away at her, she knew she was safe now but she couldn't but think about that evil night.

"It's gonna be alright Sahira, you've got me" Greg said softly.

"Are you sure Greg? Because right now I don't feel it" Sahira said through teary eyes.

"Yes, you are baby, come on, it's getting late, let's go upstairs, Maisie's with my parents, she's safe and sound, come on, we can have a quiet sleep without her crying" Greg laughed.

"Yes we can" Sahira laughed back. "We still need to organise her birthday, I can't believe she gonna be one already"

"Time flies" Greg smiled.

They made their way up to their room, they had another hard day at work tomorrow, they both started at the same time and finished an hour between each other. Sahira wasn't looking forward to her day at work, she just wish she could stay at home, in her covers and sleep. She's been through a lot, she hated going over it all again because it was so long ago.

The next day came around quickly, it was 6:30am, they both started at 8am. Sahira got up and went into the bathroom, got changed out of pyjama's and then went to do her makeup in her mirror. Greg got up, showered and out of his pyjama's aswel.

Once they were both ready, they headed out the door. Made their way to their car and drove to hospital. Little did they know, the next patient to arrive in the hospital would be someone she didn't want to see, not ever.

Sahira and Greg stepped in the hospital, they got there on time, Hanssen saw them arrive.

"Miss Shah, how are you?" Hanssen asked.

"Yeah, I'm good..." Sahira looked puzzled. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason, there's just been a lot of talk about you that you weren't feeling well that's all" Hanssen replied.

"Oh that. Yeah. I didn't feel well yesterday, got home and was chucking up, I'm fine now there and ready for work" Sahira replied, again.

"Babe, I've gotta go, I'll see you in a bit yeah?" Greg said to Sahira.

"Course babe" They kissed.

Sahira went to get changed in her scrubs, but as she came out the locker room, she saw a patient on a trolley, she had to look again because she didn't want it to be the person she thought it was, this is not what she needed today. She looked again, but it was, it was her dad, the dad who abused her when was 14, the dad who she hasn't seen since she was 15 years old. She fell to the floor and Chrissie saw her.

"Sahira, oh my God, are you okay?" Chrissie asked, worried.

"I'm..." Sahira trailed off, she held her hand over her mouth like she was going to be sick, and ran to the toilets.

"Sahira!" Chrissie shouted and ran after her.

Chrissie got into the toilets and heard Sahira being sick in the cubical. She knocked on the door.

"Sahira, what's the matter? Come out of the cubical?" Chrissie asked.

Sahira unlocked the door and came out, she wiped her mouth and went to the mirror.

"Chrissie, I'm okay, okay?" Sahira mentioned.

"No you're not" Chrissie exclaimed.

"Okay, I'm not, the thing is, that man that was on the trolley, just coming in, that was..." She trailed off again. "That was my dad, the same man who abused me"

"What?" Chrissie asked, open mouthed.

"You heard me Chrissie, I'm not saying it again, I never wanted to see that man again but he's here, and there's nothing I can do, because I am not looking after him, not after what he's done, I'll gladly watch him die" Sahira said with a raised voice.

Chrissie pulled Sahira into a hug, and they both got up and went out to work.

Sahira walked out, looked over and saw her dad. He looked at her and realised who she was, he tried to sit up but he couldn't, Sahira turned away and got her patient list, she was about to look at it until her dad shouted her.

"Sahira!" This voice shouted.

Sahira didn't turn round.

"Come here please, I want to talk to you!" He shouted again.

"Sahira" Jac looked over her paper. "That guy over there is calling you."

"I know. But I dont want to talk to him." Sahira replied.

"How come?" Jac questioned.

"Because that's my dad" Sahira answered.

"Oh..." Jac replied.

"Exactly"

"Miss Shah!" Hanssen shouted.

"What?" Sahira shouted back.

"This patient won't talk to anyone else but you, come here, now please"

Sahira reluctantly walked over to his bedside, she stood at the end of the bed, you could see she was scared, you could see it in her eyes.

"I need you to check this patient out and see whats wrong with him" Hanssen asked.

"I don't want to" Sahira replied.

"Oh come on Sahira, dont be like that" Her dad said.

"Do you two know each other?" Henrik asked.

"No..." Sahira said.

"Yes, we do." Her dad said. "She's my daughter"

"I'm not anymore, I haven't seen you since I was 15. And I dont ever wanna see you again, I hope you die in here, I really do!" Sahira shouted and walked off.

Sahira ran outside, and sat on the bench. Hanssen followed her.

"Whats going on Miss Shah"

"Oh there you go again with the Miss Shah, stop calling that, please, I have enough on my plate with my dad being here, I never wanted to see him again and now he has to be here and be ill and I really do hope he dies, I never wanna see him!" Sahira raged through teary eyes. "And if you think I'm telling you what's wrong, think again, I dont want anyone else to know"

"You dont have to tell me, I just want to know if you can be professional"

"I'll try" Sahira said and walked away.

Sahira went up to her dad.

"I don't want to talk to you, at all. I just need to do my job and then I'll go" Sahira explained.

"Sahira, you're my little girl."

"No, let me stop you right there, I am not your little girl!"

"No you're not anymore" He smirked.

"Just stop talking to me!" Sahira said.

"Can't we just talk about what happened?"

"No we can't, I've been trying to forget about that night since the day it happens but it still hurts, what you did to me, it hurts, you broke me, you took away everything I had and broke me! How could you even think about doing that to me, your own daughter, I dont even want to look at you right now!" Sahira just stood there.

She checked over her dad, told him what was wrong and that he was free to go when he had stayed the night.

As the day came to an end, Sahira just looked at Chrissie, and sighed. She smiled and they just spoke about today. It was great to take her mind off all about her dad. She thought that tomorrow she wouldn't see his face again. She smiled to herself and couldn't wait to finish. She saw Greg, Chrissie saw Sacha. They both said goodbye and headed home. Tomorrow was a new day, or so she thought.


	27. Chapter 27

Sahira's dad turned up the next day and saw Sahira. He didn't say anything or do anything yet as she was working. He waited, in a dark room, and stayed there for a while, he kept peaking out the door to see if she was coming, and this was it. Sahira was coming down the corridor and her dad grabbed her and pulled her into the room.

"Dad, what the hell are you doing here! Get off me!" Sahira shouted. Her dad muffled her voice with his hand.

"Shut up." He growled. "We need to talk."

"No we don't." Sahira said through watery eyes, she was scared, her dads grip got tighter and she couldn't scream, she wanted too but as she tried, no sound came out. She was so scared.

Her dad sat her down and put a scarf around her mouth and gagged her. He sat down and just stared at her. Sahira was terrified that what happened when she was 15 was going to happen again, the terror in her eyes was unbelievable.

Meanwhile, Chrissie was looking for Sahira, she had no idea where she got too. She saw Jac and asked her.

"Jac!" Chrissie shouted her.

"What is it now?" Jac said sarcastically and unimpressed, she hated talking to people when she was busy with errands and operations.

"You haven't seen Sahira have you?" she questioned Jac.

"No I haven't" She sighed.

"Do you have any idea to where she might be?" Chrissie asked.

"No I do not" Jac sighed again.

"Help me please? I haven't seen her for am hour and I'm worried, you need to be nice people!" Chrissie snapped at Jac.

"Fine, I'll help you and I am nice to her, I have been, like you, It's rare of me but I have." Jac admitted.

They looked all round for her unaware they walked past the room where she was in with her dad and she was slowly going unconscious with the scarf around her mouth. Sahira's dad didn't care about her daughter one bit. He was proud of what he did to her when she was 15 years old because he thought to himself who would love anyone who looks like Sahira, he was never daughter's girl.

"Sahira, can you hear me?" Her dad grunted.

Sahira nodded her head as her eyes were slowly closing, her hands were also tied behind her back so she couldn't escape, her dad was enjoying this, he found it quite amusing. He realised he had to be somewhere, and that somewhere was to catch a flight to LA but before he could do that, Chrissie opened the door, she saw Sahira and before she should go up to her she shouted for assistance, Sahira's dad ran out the door, pushing Chrissie to the floor making her bang her head, not too hard, but hard enough to knock her out, he ran towards the door but that's where Jac appeared from, he just thought to himself another girl, he's gonna get through her easily, but he under estimated her strength and before he knew it, he was knocked to floor by Jac and the security came and took him away.

Everyone rushed back to the room and untangled Sahira from the scarf, and tended to Chrissie, Sacha saw Chrissie on the floor and Sahira being wheeled to a bed suffering from breathlessness.

"Chrissie? Darling?" Sacha asked her really worried for her.

"Sacha, I'm fine, how's Sahira?" Chrissie panicked about her friend.

"I don't know, she was wheeled off to a room"

Chrissie was worried, got up and walked off to see her friend, she was in a room, with an oxygen mask on, she was in no real danger she just lost consciousness and had to be treated.

"Sahira?" Chrissie went up to her friend's bedside. "Wake up please, I'm worried" Chrissie was scared.

Sahira's eyes flickered open, she took off her mask and started to speak. "I'm sorry I got you involved" she mentioned.

"Don't be sorry" Chrissie replied. "I'm glad I found you when I did, who knows what could happened if I didn't find you"

"Don't think like that, I'm fine now, I promise" She reassured Chrissie.

Sahira was right, a few hours late she was up and back on her feet, before she knew it, she was better. She asked about her dad to Jac.

"Jac, what happened to my dad?" She asked.

"He got taken away, I don't know anything else" Jac answered.

"Good, I hope he dies"

"Me too, and I don't even know the man." The both laughed.

Hanssen found Sahira and told her that her dad had been charged for sexual assault from when she was a teenager and for harassment today and yesterday. His court date was in 2 weeks time and she had the option to go.

"Absolutely not!" Sahira said with a raised voice. "I am never seeing him again, he can rot in that place for all I care" Sahira shouted and walked off. Greg had only just come back from a meeting all day and heard the news off Eddi.

"Sahira." Greg ran up to her and pulled her into a tight hug, just what she needed, she felt safe now Greg was here. She loved him so much and wouldn't know what to do without him.

"Greg, I need you" Sahira said whilst in the hug. "I was so scared" she whimpered.

"I am here now baby, you don't have to worry anymore" He reassured his wife.

"Where's Maisie?"

"She's with my parents, she's safe" He promised Sahira. "Nothing will ever hurt you again." He soothed.

Sahira fell into his arms even more, she felt so safe.

The time came round to her finishing work, Greg was on night shifts and she didn't fancy going home to an empty house even though her dad was in jail, and at that moment, Chrissie found her.

"Sahira, do you wanna stay at mine for a bit tonight? Sacha's on nights aswel"

"Really? I would love that thankyou" she smiled at her friend.

"Come on, let's go"

Sahira found Greg and told him that he was going to be at Chrissies for the night because she couldn't go home and told him to come to Chrissies when he ha finished work with Sacha.

Sahira arrived at Chrissies and she put the kettle on.

"Brew?" She asked Sahira.

"Yes please" She answered. "Have you got any dvds?"

"They're all in the top draw, that one you're next too" she pointed.

The evening got going and they found a film to watch, the only which seemed to appeal to her was The Holiday, as they both loved Kate Winslet and Cameron Diaz. As they were watching the film, they both silently fell asleep. Realising that tomorrow was a new day and they would both wake up to their own, lovely, amazing, partners.


	28. Chapter 28

_Sorry for the lack of updates, heres a new chapter for you all. I'm working on my Chapter 29, promise, lots of love, Emily ox_

Today was a day where Greg and Sahira decided to take 10 days off work, they booked 2 tickets for Australia, they decided they needed a break, and they would get back just in time for Maisie's 2nd birthday, they wanted their daughter to have the best in life so what they were thinking, would hopefully be the best decision they make.

"Babe, we're gonna miss the flight!" Sahira panicked, she always panicked.

"Darling, we've already checked in online, we only need to go through Passport control and they will take an hour and the flight doesn't leave for another 4 hours, an hour to the airport... wait, you're all ready? Babe, we're not gonna miss the flight." Greg laughed.

"Greg, get your butt out the bed and get ready! I'd rather be waiting at the airport than here!" Greg obeyed his wife and got ready.

They arrived at the airport 3 hours before their flight and went through passport control, Sahira was saying all the way how she didn't think leaving Maisie behind was a good idea but she was safe with Greg's family and their friends at Holby.

"Greg, we should of brought Maisie, she would of loved this" Sahira spoke.

"Babe, if what we plan works out, she's gonna love this for the rest of her life, she's 2 years old, she won't remember this, but she will remember the other thing forever, it's for the best, we'll see her in 10 days, come on babe" Greg insisted everything would be okay.

It was now 2 hours till their flight, they were sat in a cafe waiting for their time to be on the board and what gate they had board at, eventually, it was on the screen.

"Gate 20, boarding time at 6:20, flight leaves at 7am, come on then!" Sahira pressed.

Greg took hold of Sahira and shook her gently. "babe, its 5am, we have 2 hours till kill okay, we are not gonna miss this flight!"

Sahira snapped out of her mood and reassured herself that everything was gonna be fine and then she composed herself and got a drink of coffee.

It was nearing their flight and they double checked that they had everything. They both checked their hand luggage and found their passports and boarding passes. This was it, they now had a 23 hour flight to Australia, they knew how much this would drag.

5 hours into their flight and Greg looked at Sahira, Sahira looked back at him and felt his hand creeping up her skirt. Sahira pushed it back and whispered in Greg's ear "not now, we're on a plane full of people" she laughed at him and kissed him on the lips. Greg hands crept again but this time Sahira let it ride that little bit higher, she knew how much Greg turned her on and had an idea.

"How about we got to the back of airplane toilets and make sure no one see's?" she whispered lustfully in Greg's ear.

Greg couldn't believe what he was hearing but as soon as she said that she shot up and went to the back of the plane and in to the toilets.

Greg waited a few minutes, went up the toilets, did the secret knock and just as he was about the open the door, Sahira quickly grabbed him and pulled him inside. This was it. Gregs hand grabbed Sahira's waist and pulled her closer to him, she let his hand ride up slowly to her face and the other one ride up her thigh. She was so turned on by him that she didn't stop him when his hand rode higher and higher, Sahira let out a little whimper and kissed her husband on the lips, slowly unbuttoning Gregs shirt whilst kissing him. Greg was never more turned on by this, he kept thinking to himself that they were 35 thousand feet in the air, on their way to Australia, in a cubical, about to have the best sex of their lives. He loved it!

"I love you so much Sahira" Greg said as he pushed Sahira up against the toilet door.

"I love you more" Sahira teased.

Greg started to unbutton Sahira blouse and pull down her skirt. This moment was actually happening. He couldn't believe it.

"Well, this is one thing I can tick off my bucket list" Greg laughed.

"Oh shut up" Sahira said and kissed Greg to shut him up.

As the moment got hotter, something amazing happened, they were standing there, body to body, kissing, about have the magical moment of their lives. 40 minutes later, it was all over, they kept kissing before they heard a *ding* it must of been the seatbelt sign as there was quite a bit of turbulence. They realised one of them had to go out first and then the other but make out like they didn't know what was going on. This was going to be difficult. They both got changed as quickly as they could.

"You go out first, I'll wait a few minutes, we'll make out like we weren't in the same cubical" Greg laughed.

Sahira couldn't help but laugh aswel. "We're gonna do this perfectly." She looked up at Greg with her big brown eyes.

As Sahira left the toilets and got back to her seat, she couldn't quite believe what just happened, she smiled to herself. Just as Greg joined her she looked up and laughed at him. Greg laughed back and sat down next to Sahira. Pulled her close and kissed her. At that moment Sahira laid her head on Greg's chest and they both silently fell asleep.

6 hours later they woke up from their sleep, they checked the time and couldn't believe that they slept for that long. They ate a few snacks, did word searches, kissed each other and bought a load of duty free stuff. Before they knew it was 7pm in Australia as they were 12 hours ahead. It was only a 10 minute coach trip to their hotel. They got off the plane and grabbed their suitcases and headed straight for the coach.

Sahira and Greg woke up from a sleep and realised the time was about 2am, they were now so wide awake but so jet lagged they didn't know if they were coming or going. They decided to get back to sleep and be up in time for breakfast. Their hotel room was lovely and the hotel itself as beautiful, they were right on the beach of Sydney and a 20 minute walk from the town centre. Life was perfect for them right now.

They woke up with the perfect view from their bedroom window, the sun was shining and they could see the sea. What more could they ask for? They got changed and headed to breakfast. The breakfast was lush!

"Mmm this breakfast is just perfect" Sahira said whilst licking her lips.

"Baby it is" Greg winked.

They decided today would be a relaxing day by the pool, the found 2 sunbeds and put their towels down, Sahira stripped off into in little red bikini with a floral pattern on showing off her perfectly toned flat stomach and sexy legs. Whilst Greg stripped down his shorts and made Sahira gasp. Greg was also perfectly toned and very sexy indeed, she knew she made the right choice in him.

Sahira put on her sunglasses and laid on her sunbed soaking up a few of the sunrays. Whilse Greg decided he would bomb into the pool, so he ran up and jumped, he soaked everyone near the pool and they weren't impressed, Sahira turned away and acted like she didn't know him and laughed when he came back, Greg got Sahira back by picking her up and tossing her in the pool, she rose up from the water and gasped, she pulled herself up from the water and sat on the poolside, Greg joined her, he pulled her close and kissed her. Everything was perfect for them.

6pm came around and they couldn't believe they had been her a whole day. They looked at days out and saw a show was being played at the Sydney Theatre and decided they would go to it. It started at 10am and the theatre was only a 30 minute walk from them, they thought instead of paying for transport, they'd walk it.

Greg and Sahira woke up and went to the Theatre, they were seeing Mary Poppins play and they loved it, even though the Theatre was full of children they loved the idea of bringing Maisie here one day, they knew her little face would light up just like these.

5 days later they had done most of the things they wanted to do, they had been for a walk in the town, they walked along the beach, the saw a few sights and went on days out, they loved it here. Today was going to be the day they decided to look for houses, because who knows, they had a bit saved up and they could be living out here, by the beach, with Maisie, she was almost 2 years old and she didn't have any friends yet, not close ones, she could easily make loads of new friends here when she started school.

12pm came about and they saw the perfect house for sale. It was white bricked, with 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a tv lounge, a dining room, even a long hallway where they could hang up photos of their little girl growing up. It was perfect. They looked round and the garden was beautiful, a nice big garden with a pool and sun loungers. A big grass area for Maisie to play, it really was perfect. The price of the house came down to $350,000 they knew it was steep but they had to buy it there and then, so that was it, they bought a house. And to waste no time. They started to furnish it for the remaining days they were there.

It was time for the two lovebirds to pack their cases and go back to London. They knew it wouldn't be for long though. They couldn't wait to tell the others. So off they went, back home, they had another 23 hours on a plane ahead of them.


	29. Chapter 29

"Sahira" Greg poked and prodded at her.

"Ugh" Sahira mumbled and turned over on her side. "What time is it?" She asked.

"That's the thing, its 7am, we both have to be at work in less than half an hour" Greg suddenly said.

"No, Henrick can wait, I am jet lagged and I need my sleep" Sahira told Greg.

"You'll get fired" he said sternly.

"I don't care, we're leaving that place in a few months anyway" Sahira said stubbornly.

"Babe!" Greg shouted.

"Oh fine!" Sahira shot up. "We're gonna have to be late though..." She said looking at herself in the mirror. "Because I look a state and this will not be fixed within 20 minutes." She couldn't bare to look again before she brushed her hair.

An hour later Sahira was dressed her green scrubs and finding herself standing in Hanssens office falling asleep while he was talking.

"Are you even listening to me?" Henrick snapped.

"Yes sir!" Sahira laughed, half asleep.

"Snap out of your daydream Miss Shah this instant!" He snapped.

"Oh I'm sorry Hanssen, I'm just very tired, I've only been back from Australia like 2 days ago, I am jet lagged so much" Sahira spoke.

Henrick looked at her with his uneasy eyes and dismissed her, Sahira left the room yawning and bumped into Greg who pulled her close and kissed her.

"So, when we telling everyone?" Greg smiled.

"Soon" Sahira kissed him.

Sahira realised something wasn't right about her body but she couldn't quite put her finger on it yet so she decided to wait a few weeks before doing anything about it. Just as Sahira left the office, Chrissie saw her and hugged her.

"I've missed you!" she smiled.

"I've missed you too, so much!" Sahira smiled.

They walked back to the ward together and Sahira told Chrissie everything about her holiday to Australia, how it was one of the most amazing places to visit. She told her everything but the house, even though they were best friends, she knew she had to wait till her and Greg were together to tell everyone everything.

Few hours later Sahira was on the ward and Jac found her.

"We need you in theatre" Jac spoke.

"But..." Jac interrupted

"No buts, now please" she said.

Sahira made her wait to theatre and saw that this man needed a spleen operation, something everyone knew Sahira was good at. The op took about 2 hours and before they knew it, it was over and the patient was recovering in the hospital bed. It all went smoothly.

Greg was looking online for job vacancies in Sydney, Australia. Him and Sahira were already permitted with their working visa out there and told them about Maisie and she was free to go as well, so all that was sorted but it was just finding a job for them both to fit into perfectly, the Sydney hospital was just around the corner from their Aus house so he looked for job places there and there he found 2 Job to be filled, this was perfect. He got on the phone immediately and asked about the jobs.

"But Hanssen!" Snapped Sahira.

"No buts Miss Shah" Henrick said looking gloomily down at his desk.

"You need to understand that I can't do overtime tonight, I just simply can't!" She snapped again.

"Off you go now, back to work, we'll discuss this when you're on overtime" Henrick said without looking up, his head glued ina book he was reading.

"I'm not doing, I have..." Hanssend butted in.

"Miss Shah, please leave me office this instant, we have finished talking.

"Arghhhhh!" Sahira growled and stormed out of his office.

Sacha found Sahira in the on call room, she was planning her overtime and he bluntly looked at her.

"Yes?" Sahira turned around and looked at him.

"You are not seriously doing overtime tonight, are you?" Sacha asked her.

"Yes" She started. "Bloody Henrick won't let me get out of it, I've told him I can't be he jut will not listen to me." She snapped.

"Tomorrow is..." Sahira cut him off.

"I'm stupid, I know what tomorrow is, it's my daughters 2nd birthday and I don't want to miss it but I can't get out of this" Sahira welled up.

"I'll talk to him"

"Sacha..." before she could say anything he went out the door and straight for Hanssens office.

Sahira found Greg and told him what Sacha was doing, he thought it was an really good idea. Sacha was now walking towards them.

"Brilliant news!" Sacha said Cheery.

Sacha told Sahira and she kissed him on the cheek, she was so happy, her shift finished now and she shot home to put up the final decorations for her daughter's birthday. But as she was at home and Greg was still at work, he didn't finish till 10pm, she felt really light headed.

Sahira woke up and looked around, she was still at home, no one was, she didn't realise what happened, so she just carried on and eventually it was all ready.

The next day rolled by, Greg woke up next to Sahira who fluttered open her eyes, she looked at Greg and smiled, "Come on, let's go wake up out birthday girl" she couldn't help but smile.

Maisie was 2 years, her little face lit up when she saw the presents there for her, she toddled over to get them and brought them to her mummy.

"Want me open this one for you, baby?" Maisie nodded.

Sahira opened it and it was a Barbie set, with a caravan and a new Barbie for her to play with, it everything, she also got a Barbie car which towed the caravan perfectly. Oh how Sahira wished she was a kid again. She looked at Maisie then looked at Greg, she whispered to Greg '_this is perfect_' just as she said that she heard a knock on the door, she wondered who it was.

"SURPRISE!" Every one of her friends from the hospital came up to celebrate Maisie's birthday with her, even Jac, which was a surprise itself. Sahira laughed and hugged Chrissie.

"Thankyou so much for coming" She whispered in Chrissie's ear, she was so happy to her friend.

"You're welcome babe" Chrissie smiled.

A few hours into the party, Sahira spoke to Greg and they decided to tell them about their move to Australia, no one knew about it, they couldn't wait to tell everyone but they knew how hard it would be to leave them all.

"Guys" Greg shouted over everyone. They all turned and looked at him and Sahira standing there looking like they had some big news. "We've got something to tell you all" Greg started but Jac butted in.

"Let me guess, Sahira is pregnant... again?" Jac laughed.

"No that's not it!" Greg laughed, Sahira looked at Jac with eyes that said otherwise. Jac looked at her and Sahira just nodded.

"What is it then?" Chantelle asked cheerfully.

"We're moving to Australia!" Greg smiled and pulled Sahira close.

Everyones faces dropped and Chrissie looked at her best friend "Sahira?" Chrissie questioned.

"It's true babe, we bought a house last week and we're going in about 6 months, I was going to tell you but we wanted to tell everyone together" Sahira told her.

The party ended and Greg and Sahira headed upstairs, Sahira had to tell Greg something, something that would change everything.

"Greg, I need to tell you something..." She hesitated.

"Babe?" He asked, looked worried.

"Don't looked worried" Sahira laughed, "It's nothing serious, it's just, well, I think, well, actually, I know, I-I..." She trailed off.

"Baby?" Greg asked, again.

"I'm pregnant..." Sahira waited for an answer, she didn't need one though, the look on Greg's face was delight, and he swept up his wife in his arms and kissed her on the lips, he was so happy about this.

_Please Review this story? It would mean so much to me for all you readers to review? Thankyou, ox._


	30. Chapter 30

**Dannii:** This is my last chapter of this fic, thankyou so much for reviewing; it means soo much to me! If you have any suggestions on what other fics I could write, I will give them a go, thankyou again, ox.

**Anon:** YES! I am planning on writing a Leddi fic, I have my bio bit for it so I will get cracking on that when I can, I still need to think of a title for it, hehe! thankyou so much for review, ox.

It was 2 months before Sahira and Greg were going to Australia, her bump was growing and she wasn't sure she was going to be able to fly with her bump being 7 months by the time they flew, she had to find out from the airport but if she couldn't Greg would have to go out without her but he didn't want to do that, he couldn't miss the birth of their second baby.

Right now, Sahira's bump was perky 5 month bump, small and petite, she loved being pregnant. Her other 2 sons were growing up now. One was now 5 years old and the other one was 7 years old. They didn't live Sahira now, they moved out and into her mums house because they had Maisie but now they had bought a house in Australia, they were planning on asking them if they wanted to move there with them, but it would be fully their descion.

Greg and Sahira got talking about the birth and decided they would let them know that they would be moving there once they had got a passport for her other child after the birth. This means Greg wouldn't be missing the birth and could stay at Holby for another 3 months, they went to work immediately and told Hanssen.

"That's fine Miss Shah, we look forward to you staying with us for a few more months, take care now" Hanssen told her and started reading his book.

"Thankyou Henrick" Sahira said smiling whilst holding her stomach.

"Sahira!" Chrissie shouted from round the corner. "I heard you're staying for a bit longer until you've had the baby, that is such great news! Oh my god, your bump is getting so big" Chrissie grinned.

Sahira laughed, "Thankyou Chrissie, I know, I'm going to miss you so much, but staying for a few more months is amazing, I can't wait till this little one is born" Sahira smiled.

Sahira was due for 2 more operations, she was feeling tired but she got them done when she could and they all went perfectly.

Home time came around and Greg saw Sahira sitting on the floor, she looked exhausted! Greg went over to her, sat down beside her, pulled her close and kissed her whilst putting his hand on her bump.

"This baby is gonna have the best chance in life just like Maisie, come on, we're making a new start for them in about 9 months, it's going to be the best start in life for them both, we're gonna do it, I promise you, we are" Greg looked Sahira in the eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Thankyou baby, I'm soon excited but I'm scared about leaving my friends, I need them so much, especially Chrissie, she's always been there for me and I don't know what I am going to do without her" Sahira started crying.

"I know babe, it's going to be hard" Greg pulled her into a close hug and Sahira laid her head on his chest. It was going to be hard for the both of them.

4 months later. "Greg, wake up!" Sahira shouted.

"What?" Greg asked concerned.

"It's starting, my waters have broken, we need to go!"

"Let's go, come on!"

They both got out of bed, Greg quickly grabbed the baby bag and helped Sahira down the stairs, got her into the car and made their way to the hospital, Holby City hospital, the place they worked, Sahira reminded herself that one of her colleges was going to be delivering her baby, the look on her face was horrific, she suddenly stopped as soon as they were near the car.

"I can't do this" Sahira said to Greg, "Not infront of people I know, I didn't do it last time because I was unconscious from... Oh you know, this is going to be more embarrassing"

Greg told Sahira to snap out of it and get in the car. "Babe, come on, we don't have time for this! Don't bring up the past, you could off died last time!"

They arrived at the hospital half an hour later, Sahira's contractions were getting worse by the minutes, she was in agony, they were about 5 minutes apart now and they eventually got through the doors, and Sahira fell to the floor and screamed "I can't do this Greg!" Tears rolling down her face.

Chrissie was working late that night and it was 2:30am in the morning, she saw Sahira and went up to her friend, she took her hand and spoke to her.

"Babe, look at me, come on, look at me" Chrissie told Sahira, She looked up at her friend through teary eyes. "Today is going to be one of the best days of your life, look at your bump, soon that wont be there and you're going to be holding your baby girl or boy in your arms in a few hours, it's going to be so magical, you can do this" Chrissie said with wise words and Sahira got up and made her way, with help, to a bed.

The midwife came and checked how many centre meters she was dilated, and it's lucky they arrived here when they did, she was fully dilated and ready for the delivery room. Chrissie looked at Sahira and before she could say anything, Sahira asked her something.

"Chrissie, please can you be in here with me..." She said through agony "... I really need you right now" She finished, she was in so much pain.

"Of course I will" Chrissie looked at Greg who was also coming in with her for the birth of his second baby.

And with one last big push, Sahira's baby was brought into the world, Sahira laud back and started breathing normally, she was exhausted. She had a baby boy, he was 7Ibs 4oz, and straight away they both named him, Logan.

4 months later, Sahira was feeling refreshed and she loved having a new baby about the house, she had such a perfect family, Maisie also loved her little brother, she always cuddled him when he was crying and toddled up to him when he was lying on the floor in his playpen. She was smiling so much when she saw her brother, Sahira looked on and thought about when they would be teenagers, she knew all this loved would soon turn to hate, but for now, she looked on and smiled. Sahira went up to Greg and whispered in his ear "thankyou for everything baby, we got the family we dreamed off, i love you" Greg smiled and pulled her into a close hug.

"Babe, our last day at Holby tomorrow, how you feeling?"

"I'm alright, it's going to be so sad"

Tomorrow was here and it was their last day at Holby General ever, they walked through the doors knowing when they walked out for the last time, they would never set foot in there for a few years to come but who knows they might, one day.

A few hours into their last shift and Chrissie saw Sahira sitting on the benches outside, Jac was walking towards Chrissie.

"Chrissie, aren't you meant to be working?" Jac asked.

"It's Sahira, I think she's upset, I'm going to see if she's alright"

"I am too" Jac said surprisingly.

They walked up to Sahira and saw her crying, her eyes were red and puffy and her sleeve was wet with tears, she had mascara stains down her face. Chrissie jumped up and sat on the bench next to her, and pulled her friend into a hug, she didn't want her to leave but she knew if she didn't take this chance for her kids then she would of regretted it.

"Hey beautiful, it's going to be okay you know? You'll always have me, I'm only a phone call away, I'm not gonna go anywhere I promise you, don't be upset, this is a chance of a lifetime and you have to take it. Chrissie told her best friend.

"I know Chrissie, I'm gonna miss you so much, you've always been there for me and I can't thank you enough" Sahira said pushing closer into her friend, she needed her.

"I'm gonna miss you too" Jac said to her. Sahira looked up with mascara stained eyes and was surprised.

"Really?" she questioned. "I thought you couldn't wait to get rid of me, I thought you'd be happy"

Jac took her hands out of her pockets and took hold of Sahira's.

"Look at me Sahira, come on, I know we've had our moments but you're the best thing that has happened to this hospital, and it will not be the same without you, you've actually made me into a better person, not a less sarcastic person or a less of a bitch but when you came here and we had our fights, we always turned it around, I will miss you and I always will, so you will have to promise me you will come and visit because you know what? I need my Shah."

"And I need my Naylor" Sahira whispered and hugged Jac. Jac even shed a little tear and realised she had to man up and be fierce Jac Naylor before she set foot back in that hospital.

The time had come for Sahira and Greg to leave, they had a leaving party at 7pm at the pub near the hospital, they were at home getting ready for that.

Sahira wore a short red dress with her black Jimmy Choo's and a black clutch bag to match, her hair was down and straightened with a little black rose in it as a decoration. Greg was wearing black jeans and a bow tie shirt. The kids were with Greg's parents for the night. They made their way to the pub and before they knew it, all they heard was "SURPRISE" and everyone clapped and cheered, Sahira got emotional but she didn't want her makeup to run so she kept herself cry free for the til then end of the night. Chrissie and Jac came up to her and offered her a drink.

"Here's to Sahira Shah, the best friend a girl could have" They both said in sync.

"And he's to the girls I couldn't have gotten through these years without, I love you both so much"

They all hugged and got the party started. It was going to be a wild night of dancing on the tables and a morning of hangovers but Sahira didn't might she was going to be on a plane at 12pm tomorrow so she could recover then.

The night came to an and everyone raised their glasses "To Greg and Sahira, we wish them the best in all they do" they all said in sync.

Greg pulled Sahira close and Sahira pushed into him, Sahira was in floods of tears but she knew she had to make a better life for her family.

"Babe, I'm gonna miss you, have a safe flight!" Chrissie whispered as she hugged Sahira.

"Don't make me cry anymore okay? I'm all out of tears" Sahira said as she couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

"Jac..." Sahira looked at her. "Don't forget about me okay?"

"Forget you? Yeah, that's not gonna happen. We're Shah and Naylor, no one's ever gonna forget us duo" She smiled through tears also.

"Come here you!" Sahira said and pulled Jac into a hug, Jac didn't do hugs but she made an expectation. "Love you Jac" Sahira whispered.

"Love you too, and if you dare tell anyone I said that..." Jac whispered back and laughed. Sahira really had to go and get some sleep before the flight tomorrow.

"Oi, Chrissie, come here you!" Sahira shouted.

"Don't go?" Chrissie said, crying so much.

"I love you, you won't forget me, will you?"

"Forget you? Never" Chrissie said hugging her best friend.

They all ended up crying and hugging and Greg said goodbye to Dan and Sacha, they even cried a little as well. Sacha took hold of Chrissie and hugged her, he knew it was going to be hard for her without Sahira.

They all said their goodbyes for the final time and Sahira looked back and Jac and Chrissie waved them off with tears in their eyes, Chrissie was crying the most out of all of them, she didn't want to leave her but she knew she had too.

Greg and Sahira and the kids were all at the airport, her two boys decided to say with Sahira's mum and dad as they didn't want to leave school and miss out on things going on. She understood that. Their flight was in about 5 minutes and they got ready to board the plane to Australia for life they would never forget. Sahira was holding Maisie and Greg was holding Logan. They turned around and looked behind them, this was the final time they would see the UK airport.

"This is it" Greg looked at Sahira.

"Here we go" Sahira smiled, and kissed Greg.

They were on the plane and it was about to take off, they savoured every moment of the UK view and thought of everyone they were leaving behind. They couldn't wait for this new life. As the plane began to move, Sahira's eyes welled up, silent tears fell down her face and she looked at Greg.

"Off to paradise" She said.

"Off to paradise" Greg repeated.

And that's exactly what it was, paradise, they sealed there flight with a kiss and went off into the sky. They knew however much they missed everyone, this life would just be perfect for them. Off to paradise, as they say.

_(And that's it, my Holby fic I've been doing for over a year now, I hope the ending was alright, and I hope all yous that followed and reviewed and read enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thankyou so much for all the reviews and views. Thankyou. Please let me know what you think and re read the story hehe, Thankyou once again and if you have any ideas on other fics, let me know and I will consider them. Lots of love to you all. Grehira forever3)_


End file.
